Mémoires d'un insecte parmi les dieux
by MyEstimeuse
Summary: Je me suis pris pour un dieu mais finalement, j’ai été le pire des insectes. Ma vie se résumait à lui et j’ai réussi à réduire cela en cendres. Après tout, c’est ce que je fais de mieux, n’est-ce pas ?
1. Prologue

**_Mémoires d'un insecte parmi les dieux_**

Résumé : Je me suis pris pour un dieu mais finalement, j'ai été le pire des insectes. Ma vie se résumait à lui et j'ai réussi à réduire cela en cendres. Après tout, c'est ce que je fais de mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Disclamer : Les X-Men ne sont toujours pas à moi, et d'un côté, j'en suis bien heureuse ! Ca me permet de les emprunter pour assouvir mes fantasmes tordus ! Et passant, respect à Marvel et à Twentieth Century Fox.

Personnages : St John Allerdyce alias Pyro, Robert Drake alias Iceberg ( y'a des étincelles de glace là, ou c'est moi ?? ) et bien sûr, la brochette complète des X-Mens, plus quelques personnages inventés.

Avertissement : Tout ce que je connais des X-Men sont les trois films donc désolée d'avance si je reste vraiment centrée là-dessus concernant l'histoire des personnages. Normalement, pas de sexe, ni de violence, mais enfin, tout peut arriver ... Oh ! Faudrait peut-être que je précise que ça traite de sentiments entre deux hommes ! Lol ... donc slash !

* * *

Un rayon de soleil parvient à s'infiltrer par la fenêtre malgré le rempart des rideaux immaculés. La lueur se perd quelque part entre le lit et le sol stérile et le jeune homme s'y perd dans sa contemplation. Mais ce n'est pas une échappatoire. La douleur continue à le ronger, sans cesse, ainsi que la culpabilité.  
Les yeux remplis de larmes qu'il s'obstine à ne pas libérer se reposent à nouveau sur le corps étendu et inerte, sur le lit aux draps aussi blancs que les rideaux, les murs et le sol.  
Une main se pose alors sur l'épaule du jeune homme, assit dans un fauteuil, et une douce voix lui murmure :

- Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu ?

Il se redresse subitement, ôtant de ce fait la main réconfortante qui s'était posée sur lui. C'est donc les yeux toujours posés sur ce corps, objet de sa torture personnelle et de tous ses regrets, qu'il répond :

- Parce que j'en ai besoin.

Un souffle désespéré se fait entendre, ainsi que des pas s'éloignant. Le jeune homme, persuadé de sa solitude retrouvée, pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains en gémissant d'une voix faible :

- Parce que j'ai besoin de lui ...

* * *

**_Voilà voilà. Ca commence, je l'avais prédis lol ! Je n'attends pas spécialement de reviews pour me pousser à mettre la suite ( car en réalité j'attends la correction de ma bêta ), parce que je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait à reviewer ... enfin à vous de voir lol !_**


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Hop, hop, merci :_**

**_--Keikoku89, je t'ai déjà répondu ... je t'ai déjà répondu ?? Oui, j'crois bien lol. Alors biz et bonne lecture !!_**

**_--Catsumi, je ne sais pas trop si cette fic sera à la hauteur de ce que tu attends ... bah, tu verras bien lol ! En tout cas, merci pour cette review._**

**_--Theriel ! Mdr, ah la la la ! Accro à moi ? Pas bien ! Tu es motivée pour cette fic ? Bah, c'est spécial, mais essaie toujours ! Bizzz !_**

**_--Goupixa !! Lol ! C'est excellent d'en retrouver quelque uns "d'avant" ( genre réunion d'anciens élèves mdrr ). Alors, à voir si ça te bottera, hein ! Bizzz !_**

**_Bon, ça y est, la réunion au sommet avec ma bêta a eu lieu ( clin d'oeil à toi Mayou si tu passes par là, par hasard lol ! ) et donc, ... let's go ! Je vais tâcher de publier chaque vendredi après-midi.  
Bon, sur ce, ça commence vraiment :_**

* * *

Quand je regarde derrière, j'ai parfois l'impression que tout a commencé le jour où j'ai rejoins l'école du professeur Charles Xavier. Une sensation que rien n'a précédé. Ce sentiment s'accentue lorsque je me remémore ma toute première rencontre avec Robert Drake. A partir de cet instant, mon passé s'est effacé de lui-même, ne laissant en moi que les cicatrices de sa violence, mais les images ont disparu. Je me suis ouvert à mon futur et au contact de cet inconnu, j'ai eu envie de redémarrer à zéro.

Il y a des rencontres qui vous transforment. Celle avec Robert était l'une d'elle.

Il ne m'a fallut pas moins de Jean et de Tornade pour me rapatrier au manoir. A elles deux, elles ont réussit à me convaincre qu'une meilleure vie m'attendait derrière ses murs et que je méritais mieux que mon existence décousue et débauchée dans la rue.  
D'abord sceptique, j'ai finis par les croire, curieux de voir ce que cette école avait de si fabuleux. Je les ai donc suivis et j'ai très tôt posé le pied dans l'imposant bureau du professeur Charles Xavier. Cet homme avait beau être handicapé, il imposait le respect. Je me suis donc tenu à carreau, du moins le temps de son discours sur la condition mutante et les possibilités que pouvaient m'offrir cet établissement.

Qu'il en soit ainsi. Je décidai de me poser pour un temps.

ξөөҖөөξ

- Nous allons te trouver une chambre, me lance la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs d'un ton exagérément joyeux.

Comme réponse, je lui sers un haussement d'épaule désintéressé et me contente de la suivre alors qu'elle parcoure le manoir. Elle a un bon cul quand même la mutante ... Après plusieurs minutes de promenade dans le luxe de style classique du bâtiment, Tornade, si je me souviens de son petit nom à deux balles, s'arrête face à une porte en bois et y toque plusieurs coups.

- Oui ? répond immédiatement une jeune voix masculine.

Tornade ouvre la porte, entre la première et je la suis dans ce qui m'apparaît comme une chambre. Deux lits, avec leurs tables de nuit, reposent à gauche et à droite, chacun contre un mur. Une armoire est située juste à ma droite et deux chaises à ma gauche. Sous la fenêtre est positionnée une table déjà bien occupée par des affaires scolaires.  
Mais je n'accorde pas plus d'attention au décor lorsque mes yeux sont attirés par une forme assise sur le lit de gauche. Le type se met alors debout, laissant le livre qu'il était sûrement en train de dévorer et s'avance vers nous, l'air guilleret. Guilleret et niais.

- Robert, tu vas avoir un nouveau camarade de chambre, explique très brièvement la nana décolorée.

Le Robert me tend sa main droite en se présentant :

- Robert Drake

Je fixe un instant la main de mon nouveau « camarade de chambre » puis relève le regard dans le but de le dévisager. Ce qui me frappe en premier ce sont ses yeux. Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi bleus et profonds. Ensuite, je suis choqué par la gentillesse qui en émane. Qui émane de tout son être en fait.

Mais son style sérieux, un peu coincé sur les bords et bon fils à papa me déplaît immédiatement. J'ai presque envie de lui pincer la joue rebondie en criant « Gouzi gouzi gouzi ». C'est quand même de bonne grâce que je saisis sa main tendue et la serre avec plus ou moins d'entrain en me présentant à mon tour :

- John Allerdyce.

- Bon, je vous laisse faire plus ample connaissance, se retire subtilement Tornade. John, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas.

Je ne réponds rien et me contente d'ôter ma main de celle de Robert que je trouve particulièrement froide. La femme quitte la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle, me laissant seul avec Bébert.  
Négligemment, je me détourne de lui afin de poser mon sac sur le lit libre de droite. Dans mon dos, je sais qu'il ne me quitte pas des yeux mais qu'il est sûrement bien trop timide pour engager la conversation. Je me jette donc à mon tour sur le lit, dos au mur, et pose mes pieds directement sur la couette.

En effet, Robert, toujours planté au milieu de la pièce, me contemple d'un air indescriptible, ce qui provoque une montée de colère en moi :

- Quoi ? aboyé-je.

- Rien, réplique-t-il.

Sur ce, le pauvre petit garçon s'empresse de rejoindre son lit et s'y assoie dans le but de reprendre sa lecture là où je l'y avais interrompu. Mais désormais, c'est à mon tour de le fixer de façon exagérée.  
Alors que ses yeux parcourent avec une vitesse qui m'impressionne les lignes du bouquin, sa main gauche inoccupée triture le couvre-lit. Je remarque sur le champ qu'il n'a pas des mains de gamin. En fait, Roro n'a pas un corps de gamin, juste la tête. Et bizarrement, ça doit contribuer à son air d'infinie bonté.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'air concentré ! Trop sérieux, je l'avais bien dit. Je dévie mon regard vers le bouquin en question afin d'en découvrir le titre. « Roméo et Juliette » de Shakespeare. Non mais je rêve là ? Bon ok, je ne l'ai jamais lu, mais il ne peut pas lire quelque chose de plus original ?

- Quoi ?

Sa question me prend de court, d'autant plus que je rencontre ses yeux impressionnants même si ces derniers n'expriment aucune animosité, juste de l'étonnement. Je tente donc de faire un effort de sociabilité et questionne :

- C'est bien ce que tu lis ?

- Roméo et Juliette ? s'étrangle Robert en se redressant. Tu ne l'as jamais lu ?

- Est-ce que j'ai une gueule à lire du Shakespeare ?

Ma répartie le frappe de plein fouet, comme si je venais de lui foutre une baffe. Son visage se ferme et il baisse la tête, l'air blessé. Oh mon Dieu ! Je tente de rattraper le coup, histoire d'éviter que le petit s'ouvre les veines :

- Alors ? C'est bien ou pas ?

Les yeux de Robert se plongent à nouveau dans les miens mais c'est avec un peu de froideur qu'il me répond :

- C'est la quatrième fois que je le lis. C'est beau et triste. Une histoire d'amour impossible en fait.

Je renifle de dédain. J'aime pas les histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose. D'un coup, je décide de poser la question qui m'intrigue depuis que je l'ai rencontré :

- T'as quel âge ?

- 17 ans. Je suis arrivé il y a deux semaines, lorsque j'ai su que j'ai eu mon bac. Mes parents croient m'avoir envoyé dans une prépa banale.

Oh coco ! Je t' ai juste demandé ton âge, pas ta vie !

- Et toi ?

Quoi ? Il veut que je lui raconte ma vie ? Rêve ! Cependant, je peux au moins lui avouer mon âge :

- 22 ans.

Robert hoche la tête d'un air surpris. Quoi ? Je fais pas mon âge, peut-être ? Oui, je le sais. Soudain, une lueur s'allume dans son regard lorsqu'il demande :

- Est-ce que tu as un surnom ?

« Maître », ça t'iras ? Non, je ne suis pas à ce point dominant. Quoique ... Bref, je ne vois pas où le gamin veut en venir :

- Comment ça ?

- Moi, c'est Iceberg.

Robert s'assoie un peu plus au bord de son lit, après avoir soigneusement placé le marque-page dans son bouquin, et joint ses deux mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, il les écarte et j'y découvre avec surprise, une boule de glace. Sur le cul, je m'avance sur mon lit, posant de ce fait mes pieds à terre et tend la main droite pour toucher la boule formée. C'est bien de la glace. Elle est gelée. Impressionnant.  
Je lève mes yeux vers le visage souriant et tout fier de mon camarade de chambre et rétorque :

- Cool.

Je gigote un peu afin de saisir mon Zippo de la poche droite de mon jean et l'en extirpe pour le présenter à Iceberg.

- Moi, c'est Pyro.

Ces yeux bleus s'écarquillent au moment où d'un geste habile, j'ouvre mon briquet et saisit une gerbe de flamme dans ma main gauche. Je range rapidement le Zippo et choppe la boule de glace toujours dans les mains de Robert. Je rejoins alors mes deux mains, forçant ma flamme à rencontrer sa glace et un filet d'eau s'échappe bientôt de mes mains, tâchant la moquette.

Tout en souriant, je secoue ma main puis redresse ma tête pour le regarder. Robert a l'air aux anges.

- Cool.

Un vrai sourire étire ses lèvres et du coup, entraîne les miennes à en faire de même.

- T'as pas idée à quel point, Robert ! me vanté-je en m'allongeant sur mon lit.

- Appelle-moi Bobby.

ξөөҖөөξ

Bobby. Au début, je ne me voyais rien en commun avec ce gars et je me demandais comment j'allais bien vivre avec lui. Enfin, « vivre » est un peu radical comme verbe, disons « cohabiter », car nous n'avions pas tellement le choix.

Son air coincé et timide me mettait hors de moi et je ne tardais pas à réaliser que nous étions diamétralement opposés. Que ce soit de part notre vécut, nos origines, nos goûts, nos façons de voir les choses, notre caractère et même jusqu'à nos pouvoirs ! Alors comment cohabiter dans de telles conditions ? D'autant plus que j'ai toujours eu l'habitude d'être seul et surtout, indépendant.

Alors forcément, il y a eu friction.

ξөөҖөөξ

Tout en sirotant un Coca, j'avance dans le couloir menant à ma chambre à une allure pépère. Dans le sens inverse, je croise une nana d'apparemment mon âge et sans cesser de marcher, je me retourne pour la mater. Y'a des spécimens pas dégueus dans cette école, il faut le reconnaître.  
En sifflotant un air de Kiss, je pénètre dans ma chambre, sans prendre la peine de frapper. J'ignore si mon camarade de chambre est présent ou pas et, en toute honnêteté, je m'en branle.  
Il est présent. A peine rentré, je le découvre en train de ramasser mes vêtements à terre pour les jeter sur mon lit. Alors forcément, je braille en claquant la porte :

- Qu'est-ce tu fous ?!

- Je fais du rangement. C'est devenu une vraie porcherie ici, répond-il sans prendre la peine de me regarder.

Par des gestes vifs, l'Iceberg entreprend de regrouper mes affaires, étalées sur la table en bois, bien dans le coin qui m'est attribué.

- Tu veux pas carrément faire une démarcation ? persiflé-je avant de boire une gorgée.

Bobby pose alors ses yeux bleus sur moi et fixe immédiatement mon Coca. C'est d'un air contrit qu'il lâche :

- Et évite de manger ici. A chaque fois, y'en a partout.

- Quoi ?!

Il se prend pour qui là au juste ? Ma mère ? Forcément, je passe à l'attaque :

- C'est toi qui décides des règles, c'est ça ?

- Non, mais un minimum d'ordre et de netteté ne fait pas de mal.

- Je hais l'ordre et j'ai jamais été net, répliqué-je avec véhémence.

- Et bien, il va falloir faire un effort si on veut que tout se passe bien, conclut Bobby en se tournant enfin vers moi, après avoir finit de ranger la table.

- Qu'est-ce que t'appelles « tout » ?

- On est camarades de chambre. Faut qu'on prenne tous les deux sur soi pour que l'ambiance soit vivable et qu'on se supporte. Ça fait presque un mois que tu es ici et franchement ...

Bobby paraît subitement mal à l'aise et c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je me rapproche de lui et crache :

- Franchement quoi ? Vas-y, assume maintenant, vas jusqu'au bout !

Ses yeux fuient mon regard appuyé et furieux alors qu'il développe :

- On n'a pas la meilleure des cohabitations qui soit. Tu fais rien pour la chambre et on n'a pas spécialement de contact. Tu te contentes d'aller et venir à droite et à gauche sans trop t'impliquer, ni participer à quoique ce soit.

Non mais c'est qui ce gamin pour qu'il se permette de me juger ?! Mon Zippo se met instantanément à me démanger mais je ne m'en empare pas, une meilleure idée me venant à l'esprit :

- Tu veux voir ce que j'en fais de ton ordre et de ta netteté ?

Le regard intrigué de Bobby se pose alors sur moi tandis que je recule jusqu'à son lit et tend mon bras pour déverser ma canette de Coca à moitié pleine sur ses draps. Quelque chose de piteux, comme de la peine ou encore de la douleur, traverse ses yeux bien trop bleus et je termine :

- Je me casse. Trouve-toi un meilleur camarade de chambre.

Je balance ma canette à terre, tâchant la moquette par la même occasion, m'empare de ma veste en cuir brun et quitte la chambre en laissant exprès la porte grande ouverte. D'un pas rapide, je dévale les escaliers en me déstressant sur mon briquet et une fois dans le hall, alors que j'allais franchir la grande porte, une voix me force à m'arrêter net :

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit la plus judicieuse des solutions.

Dans un soupir et tout en m'excitant sur le petit objet métallique que je tiens dans la main, je fais volte-face pour rencontrer le professeur Xavier roulant dans ma direction. Persuadé qu'un sermon va venir, je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Toi et Robert Drake avez plus de points communs que vous ne semblez le croire.

J'ai pas envie qu'un vieux à roulette me dicte ma loi. Bave ce que tu veux papy, je me casse quand même d'ici. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Ça fait un mois que je glande pour rien !

- Tu es ici dans le but de te donner une seconde chance, John. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, même si à certains moments tu l'oublies et tu laisses la peur prendre le dessus.

- La peur ? m'exclamé-je, réellement étonné. Peur de quoi ?

- De te montrer tel que tu es vraiment. De t'ouvrir aux autres et de laisser parler le vrai John.

Je rumine en silence à ses paroles alors qu'il rajoute :

- Ta carapace se fissure. Laisse-la céder entièrement.

Le vieux à roulettes vient de frapper juste. Ça me troue le cul de l'admettre mais c'est le cas. Je referme donc mon Zippo d'un geste théâtral puis concède avec mauvaise grâce :

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Remonter et lécher ses draps ??

- Bobby est quelqu'un d'adorable et généreux. Une bonne dose d'excuses devrait amplement suffire, avoue Xavier dans un vrai sourire.

Je pousse un soupir douloureux. Jamais, de toute ma vie, je n'ai eu à m'écraser et à implorer le pardon.

- Tu as le choix John, rajoute le professeur. Soit tu restes tel que tu l'as toujours été, mais réfléchit bien à ce que cela t'a apporté, soit tu te conformes à la première impression que tu as eu lorsque tu es arrivé ici.

- Et quelle était-elle ? le nargué-je.

- Recommencer à zéro.

Ok, je l'admets, il est balaise le papy. Je prends le temps de la réflexion mais décide finalement de faire un effort.

- Je vais aller m'excuser, tranché-je en rangeant mon Zippo dans la poche.

- Bonne décision.

Mal à l'aise, je remonte les marches menant à la chambre, tout en cogitant à la meilleure manière de présenter mes excuses. Bordel, qu'est-ce que je déteste ça ! Pourtant, il faut que je le fasse. Bobby est un bon gars et il ne mérite pas mon caractère de merde.

Une fois arrivé à destination, je constate que la porte est fermée et je reste planté devant un moment, ne sachant vraiment pas comment m'y prendre. Ok, je n'ai jamais été doué en ce qui concerne les relations humaines mais bon ! C'est pas la mer à boire, allez John, fonce !  
Décidé, j'enclenche la poignée et pénètre dans la chambre en prenant bien soin de refermer derrière moi. Je trouve Bobby en train de défaire son lit et d'entasser les draps salis à terre. Ses yeux se posent immédiatement sur moi et j'y lis une peine profonde. Je fourre mes mains dans les poches arrières de mon jean et rassemble tout mon courage pour lâcher à mi-voix :

- Je suis désolé.

Un éclair de surprise passe sur le visage de Bobby et je m'empresse de détourner le regard. Je devrais rajouter un truc. Mais quoi ? Le silence me pèse, jusqu'à ce que je trouve :

- Je sais que je suis pas franchement vivable comme mec. Mais je te promets de faire des efforts.

Je rencontre alors à nouveau ses yeux océans et remarque qu'un timide sourire éclaire le visage de mon camarade de chambre. Un peu requinqué, je retire mes mains des poches et l'aide à défaire son lit.

- Merci John, souffle Bobby.

- Tu vas devoir changer ton matelas aussi.

- Ah oui.

- Je m'en occuperais. J'irais voir Tornade, promis-je en ôtant la taie de son oreiller.

- Merci John.

- Tu te répètes, Bobby Boy.

Le surnom est sorti de lui-même et je lève les yeux pour savoir comment il est accueillit chez le destinataire. Plutôt bien, si j'en crois le regard enjoué de l'Iceberg.

ξөөҖөөξ


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Bon, d'abord, thanks !_**

**_--Keikoku89, toujours présente à ce que je vois ! Ca me touche ! C'est vrai que nous ( pauvres hytérisques complètement tarrées qui tentent d'assouvir leurs fantasmes en écrivant ) faisont une fixette sur les beaux yeux bleus de Bobby. Et encore, j'ai du tempérer la chose dans ma fic car ça faisait vraiment abusé ! Oui, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'imagine John plus âgé, déjà majeur. Alors comme ça, tu aimes bien Xavier ? Moi, sans plus, mais il sera quand même présent dans cette histoire. Encore plein de merci et à la prochaine review lol ! Bizzz !_**

**_--Goupixa, oui oui oui "Gouzi gouzi gouzi" ! Imagine le délire que je me suis tappée, seule face à mon ordi, en écrivant ça ! Mdr !! C'est vrai que les débuts sont toujours un peu longs, faudrait un jour que j'essaye d'écrire un truc où ça commence direct avec de l'action. Est-ce que je suis toujours la reine des sadiques ? Ben, c'est à toi de me le dire, par la suite, car pour l'instant, je ne coupe pas mes chapitres à des moments trop critiques lol ! Mais tu me le diras. Bizzz et a+ !_**

**_So, je pars en vacances pendant une semaine donc je ne pourrais pas publier vendredi prochain donc pour rester dans le rythme, je ne publierais que le vendredi d'après, c'est à dire dans 2 semaines ... ( sadique ?? Naaaaan ! )._**

**_  
Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

Je crois qu'à partir de cet instant, nous avons appris l'un de l'autre. Au début, par obligation, puisque nous étions camarades de chambre et donc quelque part, forcés de faire des efforts pour nous supporter mutuellement. Puis on a finit par s'apprécier. Sa gentillesse et sa générosité me stupéfiaient à chaque fois.

De son côté, Bobby a découvert que sous mon air patibulaire et peu amical, se cachait un gars pas si pourri que ça. En fait, j'aboie plus que je ne mords. Quoiqu'à certains moments, j'aurais été tenté de mordre mon tendre compagnon, juste pour le voir sortir une fois sortir de ses gonds.

Sérieux, ce gars est toujours clean, zen, objectif. Pas un pet de travers le Bobby Boy. A certains moments, ça avait le don de m'exaspérer, à d'autres, de m'apaiser. Je crois que je suis devenu dépendant de sa tranquillité alors que moi, je naviguais en pleine tempête. Il a été l'ancre au navire « Allerdyce » en perdition.

L'amitié est alors réellement née.

ξөөҖөөξ

- MARREEEEEEEE !

- Marre de quoi, John ?

Les yeux inquiets de Bobby se posent instantanément sur moi alors que je claque violemment la porte de notre chambre.

- DE CES PUTAINS DE COURS !

- Pas la peine de crier, John, j'entends très bien, tu sais ?

Je le fusille du regard en jetant mes affaires scolaires sur mon lit avec rage. Tandis que je pète mon câble, l'Iceberg est tranquillement vautré sur son lit à lire ses notes. Plein de fureur, je m'avance vers lui et attrape ses cours pour les balancer contre le panneau de la porte en bois. Le geste me soulage une demi-seconde. Pas plus. Dommage.

- Ok. Explique toi, tempère mon camarade de chambre en s'asseyant sur son lit.

D'un geste nerveux, j'extirpe mon Zippo et commence à jouer avec. Le bruit métallique régulier me calme légèrement mais ne tarde pas à stresser mon colocataire.

- John, insiste Bobby en me dévisageant toujours de ses yeux trop profonds.

- Je suis pas un intellect, bordel ! Je m'en branle de tous leurs cours, de leurs interros à deux balles, de leurs foutues connaissance à avoir ! explosé-je.

- Et il t'a fallu presque deux mois pour réaliser une telle chose ?

Fusillade, le retour.

- Ne me cherche pas Ice, c'est pas le moment !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me cramer ?

Mon regard sur Bobby change subitement. Un rictus étire ses lèvres et je crois bien que c'est la toute première fois que je le vois aussi moqueur. Je réplique donc :

- Non. Mais je pourrais me défouler sur toi.

- Vas-y !

Son air à moitié sérieux éveille un brin de sadisme en moi. Je range prestement mon Zippo et me jette sur le lit de Bobby. Je plaque ce dernier face contre le matelas et prend rapidement le dessus, malgré ses efforts pour lutter. Pathétique petit Bobby Boy qui n'a aucune chance face au grand Allerdyce.  
Je me mets alors à rire en gardant mes mains fermement plaquées sur son dos, sa joue droite écrasée contre l'oreiller. Face à ma réaction, Bobby éclate également de rire.

- Mais n'empêche, j'en ai toujours marre, tranché-je.

- Fais un effort John.

- Dis-moi pourquoi ! A quoi ça sert ?

- Tu me l'as dis toi même, tu n'as jamais vraiment été à l'école. En suivant les cours d'ici, tu t'offres une chance d'acquérir un diplôme et pourquoi pas un jour, de poursuivre d'autres études ou de te trouver un travail qui te plairait, m'explique calmement mon camarade de chambre, toujours sous moi.

- Je ne veux pas travailler.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de ta vie ?

Sa question me prend de court, si bien que je m'écarte lentement de lui pour aller me réfugier sur mon lit. Tandis que Bobby se redresse et s'assoie, je réponds :

- Je n'y ai jamais réfléchit. Je me contentais de vivre au jour le jour. De survivre en fait.

- Aujourd'hui, tout cela est révolu.

Je penche ma tête sur le côté, plongé dans mes pensées. Il n'a pas tort, l'Iceberg. J'aime comment il me parle. Il est tellement posé. Un peu comme un vieux sage. Sauf qu'il a pas la tête d'un vioque.

- Je vais t'aider, tranche-t-il. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je vais te remettre à niveau et t'apprendre à aimer les cours, comme je les aime.

Un peu sceptique sur les bords, je repose mes yeux sur lui. Il a l'air plein de bonne volonté et extrêmement motivé, si bien que je suis immédiatement séduit par cette idée.

- Vas-y Ice, fais de moi le parfait petit intello qu'ils attendent tous ! accepté-je en hochant la tête.

ξөөҖөөξ

Bon ok, je ne suis jamais devenu un parfait petit intello mais à partir de ce moment, j'ai cessé de me braquer contre les cours et l'enseignement des professeurs. Il faut dire que la persévérance de Bobby y était pour beaucoup. Il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour m'aider là où j'avais des difficultés, c'est-à-dire partout, et m'a expliqué avec clarté chaque chose. C'était vraiment un bon prof, le Bobby Boy.

Maintenant que j'y repense, ce fut notre première baston entre mecs. Rien de bien important, si ce n'est que c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais si proche de lui. Mais aucun de nous deux ne s'en été préoccupé à l'époque ...

Quoiqu'il en soit, la complicité qu'engendre l'amitié a aussi fait son apparition et nous sommes devenus proches de façon très progressive.

ξөөҖөөξ

J'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir un rayon de soleil illuminer la chambre. Dimanche matin peinard à l'école des élèves surdoués alias les mutants. En m'étirant, je me tourne dans mon lit, prêt à gueuler pour réveiller mon colocataire mais son lit est désert et les draps repoussés au bout.  
En douceur, je quitte donc mon lit et la chambre, pour me rendre dans la salle de bain commune des mecs. Cette dernière est déserte. Presque déserte. Sournoisement, je m'approche de la seule personne présente, positionnée face à un des lavabos, et la bouscule par derrière en beuglant :

- Pyromane en collision avec un iceberg !

L'iceberg manque de se manger le robinet et j'explose de rire en voyant sa mine penaude. D'autant plus qu'il a une brosse à dent dans la bouche et que du dentifrice a coulé le long de son menton. Alors j'en rajoute une couche :

- Tu baves Bobby Boy. La fonte des glaces est déclarée.

Il jette un coup d'oeil dans le miroir afin de vérifier mes propos et essuie rapidement le dentifrice du dos de sa main gauche tandis que je saisis ma propre brosse à dent. J'applique la pâte tandis que Bobby reprend son brossage. Alors que je commence le mien, mon regard tombe tout naturellement sur le reflet que me renvoie la grande glace située au dessus des lavabos.

Il faut l'avouer, nous sommes sacrément différents. Grand blond aux yeux bleus et petit brun aux yeux marrons. Petit ? Je me redresse donc et constate que je dépasse à peine les oreilles de Bobby. Celui-ci remarque mon manège et lance :

- Ohnf couhfmphlexefh ?

- Gnéééééé ? C'est quoi ça ? répliqué-je en ôtant ma brosse à dent.

Bobby fait de même et crache dans le lavabo avant de répéter :

- On complexe ?

- Moi ?! m'indigné-je, la brosse à dent toujours en l'air. Loin de là, crois-moi ! Je m'aime comme je suis. Et j'ai pas une gueule de poupon, moi !

Le poupon en question se rince la bouche puis se redresse en rétorquant :

- Tout le monde adore ma gueule de poupon.

- Et moi ma gueule de play-boy bad-boy.

- Modeste.

- Je sais.

Bobby tend alors la main vers moi et touche une micro-seconde ma brosse à dent. Je pousse un gémissement, bavant inévitablement, et retire sur le champ l'objet de ma bouche qui est devenu un bloc de glace.

- Putain, Bobby !

- Tu payes ta modestie, Pyro ! se moque-t-il en rangeant ses affaires de toilette dans son placard.

- T'as de la chance que j'ai pas mon Zippo sous la main ! menacé-je mais en rigolant à moitié tout en me nettoyant sous le robinet.

- La fonte des glaces n'est pas pour demain ...

Motivé à lui faire payer, je joins mes mains en une coupelle et laisse l'eau s'y accumuler puis lui balance tout le contenu. Ce dernier se prend toute l'eau dans un cri de surprise et je ne peux me retenir face à ça :

- On t'a pas appris à nager, Bobby Boy ?

- Et toi ?

D'un geste vif, Bobby ouvre son robinet, passe sa main sous le flux d'eau juste le temps de créer une boule de glace à moitié liquide. Il me lance la chose, que j'évite avec classe, il faut le préciser. Mais Iceman continue de me bombarder, le robinet étant toujours ouvert.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux à force de rire et je me retrouve bientôt coincé dans une douche. Bobby ferme rapidement le robinet et fonce m'y rejoindre où il ouvre le jet d'eau, qui sort du pommeau accroché contre le mur. Il pose sa main sur l'objet et les gouttes d'eau se transforment en flocons de neige.

Je cesse aussitôt de rire et reste figé un instant pour admirer la chose. La neige tombe sur nous deux et j'y détache enfin mon regard pour rencontrer celui du créateur de glace. Ses yeux me sourient et tout ce que je trouve à dire c'est :

- T'es un artiste dans l'âme, Ice. Lance-toi dans la sculpture sur glace.

ξөөҖөөξ

Aux côtés de Bobby, j'avais, à certains moments, l'impression de redevenir un enfant. On se chambrait comme des gosses et j'adorais le taquiner pour voir ses pommettes se rougir légèrement. Je nous trouvais puérils mais dieu que ça faisait du bien ! Ma vie venait de changer radicalement.

Et un jour, j'ai emmené Bobby sur le sujet le plus délicat qui soit.

ξөөҖөөξ

PAF !

- John ! Si tu arrêtais de faire l'idiot et tu bossais un peu ? me réprimande sur le champ l'Iceberg.

D'un soupir, je repousse mes stylos avec lesquels j'avais tenté de créer une pyramide, mais en vain. Je me replonge donc dans le cours de géographique sur la France mais n'y trouve pas plus d'intérêt que les fois précédentes. Je relève donc le regard pour observer Bobby, sérieux comme ça devrait être interdit par la loi, et pousse subitement un long soupir en m'affalant sur le dossier de ma chaise en bois en passant mes mains derrière mon cou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? réagit Bobby en portant son attention sur moi.

- On pourrait faire autre chose que bosser tout le temps quand même.

- Comme quoi ?

- S'envoyer en l'air, lâché-je d'un air perfide.

Bobby s'empourpre instantanément et je me délecte de son air confus. Trop facile à choquer, le petit. Je rajoute :

- Y'a pas une nana qui te branche ici ? questionné-je en regardant autour de nous.

La salle d'études est occupée par une dizaine de personnes au maximum et quelques spécimens tout à fait acceptables sont présents. J'ôte mes mains de mon cou et m'appuie négligemment au dossier, avec un air séducteur, tout en fixant Iceman. Je crois que je vais m'amuser.

- Pas vraiment, répond-il dans le vague, en détourant les yeux.

- Comment ça ? Les filles ne t'intéressent pas ? m'exclamé-je exagérément.

- Si.

La torture morale vient de commencer. Pourquoi un rire sadique résonne dans ma tête ?

- Ben dans ce cas, poursuis-je, pourquoi tu ne tenterais pas ta chance avec une des nanas d'ici.

- Parce qu'il n'y en a aucune qui me plaît.

- Sérieux ?!

- Oui, John.

Je le dévisage avec intérêt puis demande :

- C'est quoi ton type ?

- J'ai pas vraiment de type, répond ma victime, mal à l'aise.

- Sérieux ? Même pas une vague idée ?

- Non. Et puis je trouve ça trop … radical d'avoir un type de fille.

- Pas forcément, nuancé-je. Par exemple, moi j'aime les nanas qui ont pas froid aux yeux.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, rigole Bobby doucement.

- C'est à dire?

Il se trémousse sur sa chaise tandis que je le couve d'un regard carnassier.

- Ben, qui se ressemble s'assemble, confesse-t-il.

- C'est pas faux, approuvé-je en saisissant mon Zippo et en commençant à jouer avec. Et c'est sacrément efficace pour les emballer, qu'est-ce t'en penses ?

- Je présume, ne se mouille pas trop Bobby.

Ok, c'est bon, j'ai assez préparé ma tartine. Je n'ai plus qu'à mordre dedans à pleines dents :

- T'en as jamais emballé, c'est ça ?

Là, le glaçon est si mal que ça me touche. Je tempère donc immédiatement :

- Tu sais, c'est pas un drame. Ok, j'ai multiplié les conquêtes et les coups d'un soir, et qu'est-ce que ça m'a apporté ? Ok, j'ai une longue expérience et je suis un dieu au lit mais après ?

Il est tout rouge le Bobby Boy. Ça le gêne de parler de ça. J'allais rajouter un truc lorsqu'il lance :

- Et bien figures-toi que j'ai plus de succès que tu ne le penses. J'ai eu quelques histoires, toutes sérieuses, et je suis loin de laisser les filles indifférentes.

Là, il m'a scotché. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je réponds à cette nouvelle par un discret sourire en coin. Bobby décide alors d'en savoir plus sur moi :

- Et toi ? Il y a une fille qui te plaît ici ?

- Oh ! Y'en pas qu'une ! Je fais d'abord une présélection, ensuite je passerais à l'attaque, avoué-je d'un ton charmeur.

- Prédateur dans l'âme ?

- T'as pas idée à quel point, laissé-je planer en perdant mon regard dans la flamme du briquet.

- Fais gaffe. Peut-être que je pourrais te battre sur ce terrain.

Subitement, je redresse la tête pour dévisager Bobby. Ce dernier a l'air sérieux mais en même temps coquin. J'aime. Alors je conclus :

- Que le meilleur gagne !

Nous rigolons tous les deux un moment et je le fixe quelques secondes, avant d'expirer profondément et de retourner moi aussi dans mes cours de géographie.

ξөөҖөөξ

Avec le recul, je découvre que cette discussion était vraiment innocente. Tout semblait si simple à l'époque. Non. Tout était si simple. Pas de sous-entendus, pas de questions à se poser, pas de geste à contrôler … Nous n'étions que deux mecs en train de devenir potes. C'est tout.

Mais c'est le mois suivant que j'ai réalisé à quel point Bobby s'était imposé dans ma vie, devenant presque essentiel. Ce fut le Noël le plus étrange de toute ma vie.

ξөөҖөөξ

- Comment ça tu pars ?

- Juste quelques jours, John. Histoire de passer les fêtes en famille.

Tandis que le grand blond s'affaire à ranger ses affaires dans une valise, je suis allongé sur mon lit à fixer désespérément le plafond. J'en reviens pas.

- Tu m'abandonnes ?! crié-je.

Oups. C'est sortit tout seul. Mais pas totalement faux, d'ailleurs. Bobby stoppe net son action et fait volte-face vers moi tandis que je tourne la tête dans sa direction. Il a l'air vraiment surpris l'Iceberg, mais en même temps flatté.

- Ce n'est pas volontaire John ! se défend-il, un peu penaud. C'est ma famille et je me dois de passer Noël avec eux ! D'autant plus que c'est la première fois que je pars aussi loin de la maison et aussi longtemps.

- Mais ils ne savent même pas que t'es un mutant. Et je suis sûr que s'ils l'apprenaient, ils t'enverraient passer Noël à Guantanamo !

Ma répartie le frappe de plein fouet et son visage se ferme alors qu'il recommence à remplir sa valise.

- Pas forcément, grommelle-t-il.

Dieu que le sujet « famille » est toujours difficile à évoquer avec lui ! Il est bien trop dépendant, soumis et attaché à elle et si jamais cette dernière le repoussait à cause de sa condition de mutant, ce serait un coup dur. Et je veux pas que ça arrive. D'où le fait que j'envisage cette possibilité, histoire de le faire comprendre à Bobby Boy.

Je repars dans la contemplation du plafond et rumine au départ de mon camarade de chambre.

- Tu te casses pendant combien de temps ?

- Dix jours. Je reviendrais le 1er janvier.

- L'année prochaine, murmuré-je.

Dix jours sans lui ? Pourquoi ça me paraît une éternité ? Je réalise alors que j'ai appris à ne vivre qu'avec lui depuis quatre mois. Presque quatre mois non-stop de Bobby. Et aujourd'hui, il me quitte pour la première fois. Déchirement ? Le mot est un peu exagéré. Pourtant, c'est ce que je ressens.

Je ne lui avouerais pas. J'ai ma fierté. Le fait est que je me suis attaché à ce gamin mais je me vois mal le lui dire. D'ailleurs, pourquoi faire ? Ok, j'ai peut-être eu la faiblesse de me lier d'amitié avec ce gars mais je ne vais pas lui lécher les doigts de pieds quand même ! Qu'il parte dans sa famille ! Je m'en remettrais. Et puis il reviendra.

Vois le bon côté des choses, John. Tu auras la piaule pour toi tout seul ! L'occasion rêvée de déglinguer une minette consentante. Non. J'ai pas la tête à ça. Mais je vais faire quoi, au juste, dix jours sans lui ?

Wow wow wow ! John, tu arrêtes tout de suite ! Tu as vécu 22 ans sans Robert Drake et tu t'en es très bien sorti ! Euh, pas si bien que ça en fait. Mais j'ai survécu ! Alors c'est pas parce que l'Iceberg retourne sur sa banquise que je dois me laisser abattre !

Durant le temps de ma réflexion, Bobby termine de boucler sa valise et bientôt, il me lance :

- Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'en bas ?

Je réponds rien et me contente de me lever pour le suivre jusqu'au hall d'entrée. De là, Iceman se rendra au garage où le gus aux lunettes de taré dont je ne me rappelle jamais le nom, le conduira à la ville la plus proche où mon camarade de chambre prendra le train pour Boston, ville où réside sa famille.  
Maladroitement, Bobby se tourne vers moi et me dévisage d'un air anxieux. Quant à moi, je tâche de ne rien laisser paraître et revêts ma plus belle expression de blasitude tout en évitant son regard. Finalement, l'Iceberg se jette à l'eau.

- C'est le moment de se dire au revoir, lâche-t-il de sa petite voix incertaine qui a le don de m'énerver à certains moments.

- Ouais, approuvé-je en reportant mon attention sur son visage presque pathétique.

Nos mains claquent avec moins de force que je ne l'aurais voulu puis nos poings se rencontrent, comme nous avons l'habitude de nous saluer et quelque chose se coince dans ma gorge. Je vais quand même pas chialer ?? Si jamais ça arrive, je m'immole moi-même !

- Si jamais y'a quoique ce soit … tu sais où je suis. Tornade et le professeur Xavier ont le numéro de téléphone de mes parents.

- Ça va aller Bobby Boy, c'est pas la fin du monde ! Va retrouver ta famille de givrés, lâché-je dans un sourire en coin.

Il hoche la tête et esquisse un sourire pitoyable mais néanmoins attendrissant. J'empoigne donc fermement son épaule et la serre de façon virile.

- Passe de bonnes vacances, Ice.

- Toi aussi, John.

- Et ne crame rien ! rajoute-t-il dans un sourire espiègle.

Je laisse échapper un grognement au souvenir de l'évènement de la semaine dernière. Sans faire exprès, bien sûr, j'avais perdu le contrôle d'une flamme qui a finit sur un pull à Bobby. Un de ses pulls préférés offert par sa mère, d'après ses dires. Bon ok, il m'a immédiatement pardonné, mais sur le coup, j'étais pas fier.

Je libère donc Bobby et le regarde s'éloigner dans le couloir menant au garage. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je remonte dans notre chambre par automatisme et me pose sur mon lit. Mes pensées prennent rapidement d'assaut mon pauvre cerveau et pourtant, je m'oppose à ce qu'elles gagnent cette bataille.

Après plusieurs minutes de lutte intérieure, je bondis sur mes pieds, bien décidé à m'occuper afin de ne pas ruminer tel la vache moyenne. Je me rends au garage, certain que Bobby et Aveugle Man n'y sont plus et m'avance jusqu'au panneau contenant toutes les clés des véhicules. Au pif, j'en saisis une et appuie sur le bouton et m'installe dans la berline qui vient de s'ouvrir. Je démarre en trombe et franchis la porte du garage dans un crissement de pneus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis dans la ville la plus proche, celle où Bobby doit prendre le train d'ailleurs, et gare la voiture dans un parking en plein centre ville. Une fois à pied, je décide d'aller me balader dans les rues. En passant devant les magasins illuminés dans la nuit déjà tombante, une idée folle me traverse subitement. Non, c'est idiot ! Et puis quoi lui acheter exactement ?

Pourtant, je parcours les rues en observant chaque vitrine et tout y passe. Chocolat ? Il va sûrement en manger des tas dans sa parfaite petite famille. Livre ? Ok, je sais qu'il adore bouquiner mais je ne me suis pas plus intéressé à ce qu'il lisait car moi-même je déteste ça. Musique ? Il est pas trop branché zik. Un bijou ? Non mais, ça va la tête ? Tous ces trucs conventionnels ne m'inspirent pas alors je dérive vers ce que je connais de mieux. Les conneries.

Un seau à glaçon ? Pas con. Une glacière ? Ça peut être utile aussi. Une pince à glaçon ? Excellent, je pourrais même le torturer avec, un peu trop en fait. Un ours polaire en peluche ? Mais bien sûr !

Inconsciemment, la destruction de son pull me revient de plein fouet et je me mets à réfléchir à un éventuel moyen de racheter cet accident. Oui, peut-être bien ... Je pénètre donc dans un magasin de fringues pour homme et parcours les rayons à la recherche de quelque chose de ressemblant.

C'est dingue à quel point je me trouve con en fouillant dans les rayons. Je vais quand même pas faire ça ? Mes yeux tombent finalement sur un pull assez semblable et j'en déniche un qui pourrait lui allait. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, le Bobby Boy fait une taille de plus que moi.

Malgré tout, j'hésite. Je reste bloqué là, le pull dans les mains, à me demander pourquoi je ferais une telle chose. Oh puis fuck. Rien de mieux ne me vient et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me crever le cul pour ça. Alors je fonce payer à la caisse.

ξөөҖөөξ


	4. Chapitre 3

**_D'abord, les remerciements :_**

**_--Theriel, contente que tu aimes bien finalement, même si ça ne vaut pas un bon John/Libbby ! Bizz !_**

**_--Goupixa, merci pour tes compliments. C'est vrai que j'ai tenté de faire original comme présentation du récit, pour changer. Merci de suivre, bonnes vacances à toi aussi ! Biz !_**

**_--Keikoku89, oui ça peut paraître un peu bizarre que John accepte de se faire coacher mais je voulais mettre en avant le fait qu'il est différent lorsqu'il est aux côtés de Bobby. Oh et puis l'histoire du cadeau, c'était vraiment la galère à écrire. Déjà quel cadeau trouver et comment faire pour que ça fasse tout de suite gros cliché ?? Bon ça va, apparemment, vu ce que tu dis, ça le fait. Touchée que tu aimes la présentation. Ma pauvre, je t'imagine survoltée quand tu lis cette fic et au "on s'envoie en l'air", t'as du faire un bond de deux mètres lol ! Zen zen ! On calme ses hormones ok ??? Mdr ! Euh, tu sais que je peux pas te répondre si Bobby est mort ou non ... tu verras bien petite curieuse ! Allez bonne suite et a + ! Bizz !_**

**_Go go go :_**

* * *

Le fait d'acheter un cadeau à Bobby m'a peut-être paru bizarre au début mais au final, j'étais impatient de le lui offrir. Je suis me suis occupé du mieux que je pouvais dans l'attente de son retour et j'ai finalement décidé de passer le réveillon en compagnie des autres gus de l'école.

Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? A croire que je venais d'entrer dans une phase de sociabilité profonde … Non pas moi ! Je voulais juste faire un peu plus connaissance avec ces mutants car mine de rien, j'avais vécu en quasi autarcie avec Bobby ces derniers mois, retiré de tous.

Ce soir, je me mêlais au monde. Ça aller faire mal.

ξөөҖөөξ

Bon ok, c'est la veille de Noël, effort sur la tenue vestimentaire, s'il vous plait. C'est pourquoi j'enfile en quatrième vitesse une chemise foncée et un jean noir et tente de plaquer rapidement mes cheveux en arrière. Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas draguer durant le réveillon ?  
Après avoir fourré mon fidèle Zippo dans la poche, je dévale les escaliers et manque de percuter une sublime brune en robe pourpre. Putain qu'elle est bonne. J'aime Noël !

- Excuse-moi, lâché-je tout sourire carnassier.

- Pas grave, me répond-elle dans un sourire et d'un geste de désinvolture.

- J'insiste, soufflé-je en m'approchant de la craquante créature qui ne m'arrive qu'à l'épaule malgré ses talons hauts.

- Tu veux te faire pardonner ? Alors suis-moi.

Mon cerveau s'emballe. Mon corps aussi. Mais tout s'écroule d'un coup lorsque je me retrouve dans les cuisines avec Tornade qui me fourre de force un plateau rempli de toasts à apporter dans la salle à manger. Je la retiens la brunette.  
De mauvaise grâce, je balance le plateau sur la longue table dressée pour une vingtaine de personnes, c'est-à-dire tous ceux qui n'ont pas pu rentrer chez eux pour les fêtes. Je dois vraiment être entré dans une phase de masochisme profond pour m'affliger ça. Enfin, ça devrait être supportable, du moment que je me trouve une voisine de table convenable. Elle est passée où la jolie brune ?  
Pas de pot, quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve coincé entre un boutonneux à lunettes et l'autre nana maqué au type aux lunettes de cinglé, Jean, je crois. Bref, la soirée promet d'être passionnante. Et pendant que le boutonneux se lance dans l'attaque de la dinde, Jean me porte un vif intérêt :

- Alors John, comment te sens-tu ?

- Affamé.

Son regard me fait clairement comprendre que ce n'est pas le genre de réponse qu'elle attendait mais je le sais parfaitement. Je n'ai juste pas envie de me lancer dans une séance de psychanalyse le soir du réveillon. Pourtant :

- Je voulais dire au sein de cette école, précise Jean en portant un verre de champagne à ses lèvres.

- Ca va, maugréé-je d'un haussement d'épaule nonchalant.

- Les cours t'intéressent ? Tu parviens à te faire la main sur ton pouvoir ? Comment ça se passe avec ton camarade de chambre ?

Je la toise alors d'un regard dédaigneux. Pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? Elle compte écrire mes mémoires ou quoi ? Bon allez John, fais un effort, c'est Noël après tout !

- J'm'en sors un peu près pour les cours. J'ai pas eu besoin de débarquer ici pour me faire la main sur mon pouvoir. Mon camarade de chambre est parfait.

La télépathe a l'air surpris alors qu'elle repose son verre. Je profite du temps durant lequel je lui ai cloué le bec pour avaler quelques morceaux de dinde. Pas dégueu.

- Parfait ? A ce point ?

- Mouais, il n'est pas non plus irréprochable et c'est pas la peine qu'on l'appelle Saint Bobby mais c'est un chouette type, tempéré-je en piquant une pomme frite dans l'assiette du boutonneux alors que celui-ci est distrait par son autre voisin.

- Et tu te sens bien ici ? Tu as trouvé ta place ?

- Ça me déplait pas. Mais de là à dire que j'ai trouvé ma place ici … je sais pas trop combien de temps je vais rester mais pour le moment, ça me botte.

Suite à ça, Jean me fiche la paix pendant tout le reste du repas mais je me fais chier comme un rat mort. Le boutonneux tente même de me tailler la bavette mais je rembarre bien vite en lui disant de regarder dans son assiette si j'y suis. Apparemment c'est le cas, vu comme il s'y plonge jusqu'à la fin du repas.  
C'est justement à la fin que je choppe la brunette et commence à la draguer. Enfin « draguer » est un bien grand mot. En gros, je lui fais du rentre dedans.

- Dis poupée, ça te dirais pas qu'on aille relever le niveau de cette soirée tous les deux dans un endroit plus intime ?

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'un grand black débarque et pose sa main sur sa hanche et me fixe d'un air pas très amical. Try again, John. Dépité, je rejoins la cuisine à la recherche d'une bouteille célibataire et en mal de ma bouche. Bingo, une bouteille de whisky toute neuve. La soirée devient enfin intéressante.  
Je sirote ma trouvaille dans un coin du salon tandis que les gus s'extasient et se font des mamours minuit passé. Je n'ai jamais aimé la période des fêtes. Trop d'amour dégoulinant.  
Soudain, quelqu'un se pose sur le canapé que j'occupe seul et une voix douce parvient jusqu'à mon oreille encore assez sobre pour décrypter la chose :

- Comment ça va John ?

- Ça peut aller.

- Tu ne devrais pas être tout seul. Mêle-toi à nous !

- Pas envie, grommelé-je en avalant une nouvelle gorgée.

- Si Bobby était présent, je suis persuadée qu'il trouverait le moyen de te motiver.

- Mais il est pas là.

C'est de l'amertume qui vient de transparaître dans ma voix là ??

- Tu regrettes son absence ?

- Putain ! J'ai pas envie de causer ! Alors foutez-moi la paix et laissez-moi boire dans mon coin bordel !

La Tornade s'offusque et quitte le canapé sans un regard de plus. L'amertume de ma voix descend finalement jusque dans ma gorge et s'y installe au point de me donner un haut-le-cœur. Tout en poussant un profond soupir, je me lève et quitte la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre.  
C'est donc enfin seul et tranquille que je termine ma bouteille, le regard perdu dans le vide, ou plutôt sur le lit inoccupé face à moi. Saloperie de fêtes de famille. Putains de gens heureux. Joyeux Noël.

ξөөҖөөξ

Magnifique soirée. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le pire Noël de ma vie. Plus les jours passaient, plus l'absence de Bobby me pesait. J'avais envie qu'il rentre, c'était aussi clair que cela. Alors en attendant ce fameux moment, je m'occupais de mon mieux, c'est-à-dire que je tournais en rond, cramant tout ce qui me tombait sous le Zippo, bossant un tout petit peu et sortant de temps en temps.

Huit interminables jours plus tard, Iceberg a fini par se montrer et j'étais tranquillement en train de m'amuser avec mon Zippo lorsque des coups ont retentit à la porte.

ξөөҖөөξ

-Ouais, répondé-je vaguement.

La porte s'ouvre pour laisser rentrer Bobby alors que je redresse la tête. J'esquisse alors un petit sourire en coin en le voyant refermer derrière lui et le regarde poser sa valise sur son lit. Il se tourne enfin vers moi et me lance :

- Salut !

Je me redresse sur le lit puis me lève après avoir refermé le briquet et fourré dans ma poche. D'un geste assuré, je lui serre la main et Bobby se met à sourire. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit alors que mon camarade de chambre rejoint le sien.

- Alors ? Comment va ? questionné-je.

- Bien ! Franchement, c'était bien ! m'apprend-t-il, rayonnant. Une fête de famille comme nous avons l'habitude d'en faire. C'est chouette de voir que rien n'a changé, malgré mon départ.

Je me garde bien de lui dire que c'est sûrement dû au fait que ses parents ignorent tout de ses compétences glaciales car je ne veux pas gâcher sa bonne humeur. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air sacrément bête comme ça. Il est bloqué sur son sourire.

- Bah, tant mieux. C'est vrai que t'as l'air plutôt joyeux, lâché-je d'un ton banal.

- Content de revenir aussi, souffle-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux qui me paraissent bien plus bleus que d'ordinaire, sûrement parce que ça fait un bail que je ne m'y étais pas plongé.

Je souris à cette réplique et me vautre à moitié sur le lit, adossé au mur, mais reste muet face à cet aveu qui me touche un peu, quelque part.

- Et toi ? enchaîne Bobby.

- Je suis resté pépère ici. J'ai glandé. Et je suis allé de temps en temps en ville.

- Tranquille. Oh ! s'exclame-t-il subitement en levant son index droit. Ça me fait penser que j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Heureusement que je suis assis. C'est moi qui suis censé avoir quelque chose pour lui ! Bobby ouvre sa valise et en sors un paquet de taille moyenne et le lance dans ma direction. Surpris par son geste, je rattrape tout de même la chose mais rétorque :

- Ben vas-y, jette-moi ça comme ça !

- Ben oui !

Je déballe le cadeau par de succincts gestes et tombe sur un bout de tissu noir. Hein ? Mon visage doit refléter à la perfection ma stupéfaction car Bobby m'indique immédiatement :

- J'ai choisis noir parce que tu ne pas portes pas de couleur vive. Et puis c'est classe et ça va avec tout. Et je sais que tu n'en avais pas.

Je sors le bout de tissu totalement du papier cadeau et découvre qu'il s'agit en réalité d'une écharpe. Simple, de taille normale, elle est classe, c'est vrai. J'aime. Mais quelque chose me bloque. Je pose l'échappe à ma droite sur le lit et froisse le papier cadeau avec lenteur, le regard un peu dans le vague, en train d'analyser la foule de sentiments qui s'éveillent en moi.

- T'aimes pas ? s'inquiète alors Bobby.

- Si, si, répondé-je vite fait.

Bobby n'a pas l'air convaincu et je le comprends. Mais comment lui dire que son cadeau me touche à un tel point ? Pourtant, je veux pas qu'il y ait de malentendus :

- J'aime beaucoup en fait. C'est juste que …

Putain ! Qu'est-ce que je déteste ça ! Et il n'y a que lui qui me foute dans de telles situations !

- C'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'on m'offre quelque chose, encore plus un vêtement, confié-je à mi-voix.

Du coup, Ice comprend ma réaction et laisse échapper un petit « Oh ». Je décide donc d'enchaîner.

- J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi.

Je quitte prestement le lit et choppe le paquet dans mon côté de l'armoire. D'un geste assuré, je le lance à Bobby qui la rattrape plus ou moins bien et il réplique :

- Ben vas-y, jette-moi ça comme ça !

Tout en rigolant, je retourne mon lit et le regarde déballer son cadeau. Son visage affiche toujours un air niais mais je crois que ça me plaît bien. Bobby découvre enfin le pull et ses yeux s'agrandissent sous l'effet de la surprise. Il déplie le vêtement et l'observe dans son ensemble. Son regard se pose enfin sur moi et il lâche d'un ton ému :

- Merci John.

- De rien, grommelé-je. J'espère que tu rentres dedans.

- On va vite voir ça.

Bobby pose le pull sur le lit puis se lève pour enlever son manteau, qu'il dépose également. D'un seul mouvement, il ôte son sweat, déplaçant de ce fait légèrement le t-shirt blanc qu'il porte en dessous, juste assez pour découvrir son ventre jusqu'au nombril. Mes yeux atterrissent sans le vouloir sur cette peau claire quasi imberbe et la seconde d'après, le tissu la cache à nouveau.  
Malgré tout, mon regard reste fixé à cet endroit jusqu'à ce que Bobby finisse d'enfiler son cadeau. Cadeau qui lui va à la perfection. Ni trop large, ni trop serré. Je devrais penser à faire styliste ou une connerie comme ça. Mais bien sûr ! Faut que j'arrête la fumette moi ! Dire que je me suis toujours vu en dealer ou proxénète ...

- Nikel ! s'exclame l'Iceberg, tout content.

- J'aime aussi, soufflé-je en remontant mon regard au niveau de ses yeux réjouis.

Ce pull lui va beaucoup mieux que je ne m'étais imaginé en l'apercevant sur l'étagère du magasin. D'un coup, je saisis l'écharpe qu'il vient de m'offrir et l'enroule grossièrement autour de mon cou.

- V'là qu'on commence à s'habiller l'un et l'autre, ricané-je.

Bobby se met à rire en répliquant :

- On finira comme un vieux couple dans une maison de retraite.

Cette possibilité ne me choque pas plus que ça. C'est peut-être même la meilleure chose que je puisse me souhaiter pour l'instant. Finir dans la même maison de retraite avec Bobby Boy. Pour le vieux couple, ça reste à voir.

ξөөҖөөξ

De parfaites retrouvailles dans l'école des parfaits petits mutants. Que demander de plus ? Nous étions de nouveau ensemble et ma bonne humeur était revenue très vite. J'avais même pris de bonnes résolutions, moi, normalement non adepte de ce genre de foutaises et autres traditions folkloriques.

Numéro une : être moins chieur que possible. Numéro deux : partager un maximum de choses avec Bobby et donc cesser de lui cacher certains éléments douloureux de mon passé. Numéro trois : me trouver une nana.

Un bien joli programme. Alors pour la troisième bonne résolution, je tâchais de regarder autour de moi avec beaucoup d'attention. Sauf que je ne regardais pas dans la bonne direction. Mais mes yeux ne m'appartenaient déjà plus.

ξөөҖөөξ

- Si on multiplie la racine carrée de 169 au cosinus de 180 degré ...

J'emmerde les maths ! Mais profond ! De toutes les matières, c'est celle que j'abhorre ! Preuve par la précédente sublime phrase que je préfère largement le français. Bref, je pige que dalle et je me fais chier. Mon regard glisse alors naturellement vers la personne située à quelques tables devant moi, vers la droite.  
Bobby Boy en pleine inspiration est penché sur sa feuille tel Newton sur le point de découvrir que e=mc2. Bon ok, les références ne sont peut être pas tout à fait exactes mais le fait que le jus d'orange n'a rien à envier à mon camarade de chambre. Tous les deux aussi concentrés.

Il a mit mon pull aujourd'hui. Ça me fait bizarre de penser ça. J'ai jamais pensé une telle chose de ma vie. Bobby est le roi des premières fois pour moi. Euh ... On va reformuler cette phrase vite fait. Bobby m'ouvre à tous un tas de trucs jusqu'alors totalement inconnus pour moi. L'amitié. Vrai et profonde. Et tout ce qui va avec.

Bref, l'Iceberg est plutôt bien mis en valeur dans mon pull. Ses omoplates ressortent discrètement et le vêtement est juste assez serré pour découvrir la fine musculature de son dos. Oh ! Je fais quoi là ? Je matte son dos ? C'est bon là, faut que je calme ! Retour direct aux maths avant de dérailler plus encore.

Peine perdue. Les chiffres ne me captivent pas assez pour éviter à mes pensées de vagabonder. De l'ennui naît le désespoir et mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur Ice. Comme par hasard, celui-ci se redresse et se retourne pour me fixer. Mon camarade de chambre esquisse un ses habituels sourire amical et chaleureux que je lui renvoie presque immédiatement.  
Une nana aperçoit notre échange et se met à sourire bêtement. Elle veut quoi celle-là ? Que je la défonce ? En la détaillant avec plus d'intérêt, je constate que je la défoncerais volontiers mais dans un sens très différent ... Bon, revenons aux maths tout de même.

ξөөҖөөξ

Je perdais pied peu à peu. Sauf que je ne le réalisais pas encore. Quitte à être aveugle, autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Alors je continuais d'avancer, devenant de plus en plus sensible à mon camarade de chambre et considérant cela comme un développement très intense de l'amitié qui nous unissait déjà.

Idiot. Ce matin là aurait dû me mettre sur la piste mais non ... Je demeurais bien trop hermétique à ce genre de chose.

ξөөҖөөξ

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP !

Putain de réveil ! Le son strident stoppe rapidement, me signalant que Bobby vient de couper l'instrument de torture. En grognant, je me retourne dans mon lit et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'habituer à la lueur de lampe de chevet allumé par mon colocataire.  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, une envie présente me force à quitter le confort des draps et je repousse ses derniers au bout du lit pour me lever. Tout en me frottant le crâne, je m'avance dans la chambre et au moment d'ouvrir la porte, je tourne la tête en direction de Bobby.

Ce dernier est en train de s'asseoir sur son lit, l'air dans le gaz mais les yeux rivés dans une direction bien précise. Après quelques longues secondes de réflexion, c'est-à-dire le temps que mon cerveau traduisent les données qui lui sont transmises, je comprends par quoi le regard de Bobby est attiré.

Mon boxer. Purement et simplement. Celui qui me sert de pyjama et qui est à l'instant même étiré par une forme rebondie, marquant mon état habituel au lever. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, un sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres et les yeux de Bobby remontent au niveau des miens lorsqu'il réalise que je ne bouge plus.  
Quelque chose d'indescriptible passe dans son regard et j'y réponds en accentuant mon sourire carnassier. Mon bras droit retombe et je finis par quitter la chambre, n'accordant pas plus d'importance à ce qu'il vient de se passer, pas encore assez réveillé pour tout capter.

ξөөҖөөξ


	5. Chapitre 4

**_--Goupixa, merci pour cette unique review du chapitre précédent ! Tu te demandes où je trouve mes vannes de ouf ?? Euhh, dans mon cerveau tordu ?? Non, sérieux, c'est le genre de truc qui me vient d'un coup et suite à ça, je me bidonne face à mon écran pendant une demi heure ... désespérant ! Lol ! Mais je suis contente que tu apprécies, alors bonne lecture pour la suite ! Biz._**

**_Ah ah ! Ce n'est pas grave si je n'ai pas énormément de reviews ( même si je sais que des anonymes lisent hé hé, merci les stats ! ), bref tout ça pour dire que je publierais jusqu'au bout, car cette histoire est déjà finie._**

**_Bonne lecture à tous :_**

* * *

Je n'ai plus repensé à cet évènement. Il ne m'a même pas marqué. Seulement, avec le recul, je réalise que j'aurais dû le prendre en compte et ne pas le zapper comme je l'ai fais. A l'époque, j'avais tout simplement conclus que Bobby « comparait ». Mais peut-être pas finalement ...

Quoiqu'il en soit, mon comportement vis à vis de Bobby se mit à changer très rapidement et mes yeux se posaient sur lui bien plus souvent qu'il n'était permis. Et je continuais à considérer cela comme une fraternité naissante.

ξөөҖөөξ

- Ici, vous avez la pièce où le comte avait l'habitude de recevoir ses collaborateurs dans le but de conclure une nouvelle affaire, l'enrichissant à coup sûr.

La guide nous indique d'un geste de la main le bureau aussi grand qu'un salon et une salle à manger réunis et je lève les yeux face à l'intérêt déployé par certains élèves. « Oh ! Un encrier ». « Ah ! Un fauteuil rembourré d'époque ! ».

Nonchalamment, je m'adosse aux boiseries du mur et plie mon genou afin de poser mon pied contre. Et bien sûr :

- S'il vous plaît, monsieur ! m'interpelle la guide.

Dans un regard provocateur, je repose mon pied à terre et m'écarte du mur si précieux.

- Tiens-toi correctement pour changer, me souffle ironiquement une voix par derrière.

- J'y peux rien, je me fais chier, grommelé-je. J'aime pas les visites touristiques.

Je me retourne alors pour rencontrer le visage souriant de Bobby puis reporte mon attention sur la guide à deux balles qui nous « invite » à passer dans la pièce suivante qui promet d'être encore plus « excitante ». Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens. Dans un lourd soupir, j'emboîte le pas et maudis tous les profs de cette école qui ont tenu à organiser ce samedi découverte du patrimoine de l'état. Qu'ils endurent des souffrances éternelles en enfer.

La pièce suivante est en fait la chambre du comte. D'où le terme « excitant ». Mine de rien, c'est une petite coquine la guide. Mais c'est pas mon style. Trop coincée pour moi. Qu'est-ce que je m'en balance de la commode du XVIII siècle ! Je glisse un regard désespéré à l'Iceberg à ma gauche mais celui-ci est bien trop occupé dans l'admiration des tapisseries représentant des scènes de chasse. Pitié ! Pendez-moi ! Je prends donc mon mal en patience et croise mes bras tandis que la nana débite son blabla appris par coeur sur la vie de la pièce. Mes yeux se posent sur le lit plutôt confortable et mon camarade de chambre choisit ce moment pour s'approcher de moi afin de le regarder à son tour.

L'idée de le jeter sur le matelas me traverse subitement l'esprit. Je me surprends moi-même sur le coup là. Pourquoi diable je balancerais Bobby Boy sur le lit ? Une image s'impose à moi mais j'entreprends de la balayer en quatrième vitesse. Ok, j'ai pas baisé depuis un moment, mais je suis pas en manque à ce point. Plutôt me faire la guide coincée que l'Iceberg.

Pourtant, mes yeux se mettent à dériver vers ma gauche et rencontre le corps de mon camarade de chambre, vêtu d'un jean, d'un pull et de son habituel blouson. N'importe quelle meuf normalement constituée pourrait le trouver acceptable, voire craquant. Il est acceptable. Voire craquant. Oh John ! On se ressaisit tout de suite là ! En gémissant, je détourne immédiatement le regard et rajuste mon écharpe autour de mon cou. Un souffle chaud vient alors se loger dans mon oreille gauche :

- C'est une telle torture ?

Je tourne légèrement la tête et rencontre bien trop de bleu.

- T'as pas idée à quel point, avoué-je avec lenteur, en appuyant sur chaque syllabe.

Ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire espiègle et je m'y attarde plus que d'ordinaire. La torture devient tout autre désormais. Et l'envie de jeter l'Iceberg sur le lit s'accentue exagérément. Pétage de plomb. C'est sûrement l'ambiance pompeuse du château qui influe sur moi.  
Je détourne rapidement le regard et me perds dans la contemplation de l'armoire en bois massif à ma droite. Les élèves quittent bientôt la pièce, suivant toujours la guide comme des moutons et il me faut un moment pour réaliser leur départ. Je constate que Bobby m'a attendu et m'insulte à voix basse tout en le rejoignant. Mon cerveau tourne à deux cents kilomètres heure et j'en perds la notion de la réalité.

Dans un couloir, alors que nous rejoignons notre groupe, l'Iceberg et moi croisons une bande de cinq jeunes, sûrement d'un autre bahut. L'un d'entre eux, le plus baraqué et bien sûr le moins aimable, force le passage et bouscule Bobby de l'épaule tandis que je passe sans problème. Déjà bien chamboulé, il n'en faut pas plus pour me mettre hors de moi :

- Oh gros con !

La bande de potes stoppe immédiatement et se retourne, toutes dents dehors, prête à mordre. Instinctivement, je fourre mes mains dans les poches, l'une d'entre se refermant sur mon Zippo.

- Le couloir est pas assez large pour toi, c'est ça ? craché-je en abordant un de mes airs dédaigneux.

Les cinq gus se regardent successivement en ricanant et celui que j'avais interpellé se rapproche de moi au moment même où Bobby m'attrape le bras droit pour me calmer. Car bien sûr, il sait parfaitement que je range toujours mon briquet à droite, puisque je suis droitier.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, morveux ? lance le balourd.

Ses yeux arrivent au niveau de Bobby et le coin de ses lèvres se soulève dans un sourire que je n'apprécie pas du tout :

- Tu défends ton petit copain, c'est ça ?

D'un geste vif, je sors mon Zippo mais Bobby me plaque alors fermement de ses deux bras. Mon dos rencontre sa poitrine à l'instant où je fusille l'imbécile du regard. Je le dégomerrais bien maintenant, mais le fait est que la présence si proche de Bobby me fait hésiter.

- Ouais, allez c'est bon les tapettes. Retournez vous sodomiser.

C'est trop. J'allume le briquet et j'allais saisir une flamme lorsque une main de Bobby se pose sur l'objet métallique qui se gèle sur le champ. HS. Chiotte ! Putain Bobby, à quoi tu joues ?! Les cinq ploucs se mettent à se bidonner d'un rire gras et Bobby me tire en arrière pour me forcer à poursuivre le chemin dans le couloir.

La glace se retire peu à peu du Zippo mais ma colère est loin de disparaître. J'explose donc quelques mètres plus loin :

- Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?!

Ses yeux si calmes me dévisagent avec indulgence lorsqu'il me répond :

- Tu n'allais quand même pas les carboniser au milieu du couloir.

- Pourquoi pas ? T'as pas vu comment ils nous ont traité ? Comment ils t'ont traité ??

Hors de moi, je m'excite sur mon Zippo totalement dégelé en respirant plus rapidement que la normale.

- J'ai vu, lâche Bobby toujours aussi serein. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre le contrôle et donc nous compromettre. Il faut savoir accepter l'insulte sans répliquer dès fois.

- Et il faut savoir répliquer des fois ! m'exclamé-je en le mitraillant du regard. Te laisse pas marcher dessus comme ça Bobby !

- Je ne me laisse pas marcher dessus ! Ça ne servait à rien de riposter alors que c'était justement ce qu'ils attendaient.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord !!

Nous nous affrontons un instant du regard, mais sans aucune haine ni animosité. Oui, je suis en colère mais pas contre lui. Je connais Bobby et je sais parfaitement comment il réagit face aux conflits directs. Je suis en colère contre ces cinq connards qui lui ont manqué de respect. Finalement, je secoue la tête de gauche à droite en rangeant mon Zippo puis reprends ma marche dans le couloir. Les pas derrière moi m'indiquent que Bobby fait de même et soudain, il lance d'une voix enjouée :

- Au moins, cette visite n'a pas été totalement ennuyante.

J'esquisse un sourire qu'il ne peut distinguer du fait de ma position et me mets à songer que rien n'est jamais ennuyant lorsque je suis à ses côtés.

ξөөҖөөξ

Cet évènement a révélé mon côté protecteur envers Bobby. J'ai très vite compris que je ne supportais pas que quiconque lui cherche des poux. On ne touchait pas à Bobby Boy, c'était devenu très clair.

C'est étrange comme j'étais compréhensif, ouvert et presque aimable avec lui alors qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, j'étais constamment sur la défensive et me réfugiais derrière mon arme principale. L'arrogance.

Pourtant, dès que je me retrouvais seul avec mon camarade de chambre, j'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de différent. Aux moeurs et aux actions radicalement opposées à celles du John que j'avais l'habitude d'être.

Comme cette fameuse fois où il est tombé malade.

ξөөҖөөξ

- ATCHOUUUUUM !

- PUTAIN ICE ! T'es pas obligé de tout geler sur ton passage quand t'éternues !!

Dépité, je saisis mon gilet qui reposait tranquillement sur la chaise, sans rien demander à personne, et soupire en constatant son état réfrigéré. Je sors donc mon Zippo et tâche de le décongeler sans le cramer. Tâche ô combien ardue.

- Désolé, lance la pauvre voix chevrotante du malade qui me sert de camarade de chambre.

J'accorde un regard à moitié agacé à la chose enveloppée dans les couvertures de son lit et toute grelottante.

- J'ai froid, laisse-t-il échapper. J'ai jamais eu autant froid.

Dans un soupir, j'abandonne mon activité de sèche-cheveux et me pose sur le lit de Bobby.

- Un iceberg gelé. On aura tout vu.

- Te moque pas !

- Bien sûr que si ! Si tu crois que je vais passer à côté de ça sans en profiter ! répliqué-je dans un sourire de sadique. Bienvenue dans les sensations des gens normaux.

- Ah parce que t'es normal toi peut-être ? rétorque-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui. Parce qu'il m'arrive d'avoir froid. Mais je sais me réchauffer, confié-je en jouant avec mon briquet.

Le corps de Bobby est alors subitement secoué par une vague de frisson et évidemment :

- ATCHOUUUUUUUUUM !

La température de la chambre descend encore d'une dizaine de degrés.

- On frôle l'hypothermie, Ice.

- Désolé, répond-t-il avant de se moucher bruyamment.

Ses yeux bleus se posent bientôt sur moi et soudain, l'enrhumé lâche :

- Réchauffe-moi.

J'en perds mon Zippo.

- C'est quoi cette proposition indécente ?! m'étranglé-je en rigolant à moitié.

- Pas dans le sens que tu penses, obsédé ! Dans le sens que tu es un mutant qui maîtrise le feu et que tu es toujours chaud.

- Pas toujours, précisé-je.

- M'en fous. Sois chaud et viens !

- Bobby, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

- M'en fous j'te dis !

Le sans-gêne soulève alors ses couvertures pour me faire une place à côté de lui et je reste figé à le dévisager. Il est dingue. Il doit avoir de la fièvre. Pourtant, il ne faut pas longtemps pour que je me décide. Tout en gardant mon Zippo en main, je m'allonge aux côtés de Bobby qui entreprend de replacer les couvertures sur nos deux corps.

- Tout ce qu'on va gagner, c'est d'être malade tous les deux, râlé-je.

- Fais un effort. Je te rappelle que t'es un élémentaire de feu.

L'Iceberg se positionne en chien de fusil près de mon côté gauche mais sans pour autant me toucher. Les bras au dessus des couvertures, j'ouvre mon briquet d'un geste et saisis une flamme dans ma main libre. Avec habilité, je la module, l'agrandis, la soulève et parviens à créer une sorte de couverture de flamme à un mètre au dessus de nous. Vu d'en dessous, c'est très joli. Je devrais être habitué pourtant mais il n'empêche que je trouve à chaque fois le feu fascinant.

La température augmente très rapidement, si bien que je me mets à transpirer. Il me faut quelques instants pour constater que le bloc de glace qui me sert de pote ne tremble plus comme une feuille et a les yeux perdus dans les flammes dansantes dans l'air.

Je continue de jouer avec ma création en bougeant de temps à temps mes mains et lance subitement d'un ton taquin :

- Ne fonds pas, Ice. J'ai pas envie de changer les draps de ton lit une seconde fois.

- Bah ! Au pire, tu me ramasseras à la petite cuillère.

J'esquisse un sourire tandis que Bobby ferme ses yeux, son visage exprimant ce fameux air niais qu'il aborde tellement souvent. Mon sourire devient alors bête lorsque je réalise l'effet que je produis sur mon camarade de chambre. Il a l'air bien. Et le pire, c'est que je le suis également.

ξөөҖөөξ

Alors en plus d'être protecteur envers Bobby, j'étais aux petits soins pour lui. Je me souciais réellement de lui, de son état, comment il allait et tout et tout. Je l'ai donc considéré comme un petit frère. Le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

J'étais pleinement satisfait de cette relation et ne trouvais rien d'ambiguë ou de déplacé là dedans. Ice non plus apparemment. Mais mon corps pensait tout autre chose. J'ignore si c'est le manque de sexe qui commençait à me monter à la tête mais le fait est que je n'ai pas tardé à avoir des pensées très ambiguës et très déplacées suite à certains regards.

Bien sûr, une matinée à la piscine n'a rien arrangé.

ξөөҖөөξ

L'odeur du chlore assaille directement mes narines. Pfouah ! J'avais oublié cette puanteur typique des piscines publiques ! Dans une grimace, je me retourne vers Bobby qui contemple l'air béat le grand bassin. Forcément, je ne peux me retenir :

- Tu meurs d'impatience de retrouver ton environnement naturel ?

Un sourire en coin et un coup d'oeil espiègle me répondent alors que reporte mon attention sur les autres élèves de l'école. Enfin, plutôt les nanas. Comme toujours, y'a des beaux spécimens. J'adore ce genre de sortie juste pour découvrir plus en détail l'anatomie des gens que l'on côtoie tous les jours. Putain, elle est quand même bonne la blonde en maillot deux pièces ...

Bobby Boy choisit justement ce moment pour passer devant moi et me boucher la vue. J'allais gueuler lorsque mes yeux tombent sur le creux de ses reins. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je reste bloqué dessus. Pas mal. Tout simplement. Alors qu'il s'avance pour emprunter l'échelle afin de descendre dans le bassin, je le détaille tout en le suivant. Son maillot de bain laisse deviner une anatomie plutôt généreuse quant à son torse imberbe ... disons qu'il pourrait être plus musclé mais ça colle bien avec tout le reste de son physique. Et il a un bon petit cul rebondi.

La nana blonde se positionne derrière moi dans la queue qui se forme pour descendre l'échelle et j'intercepte le regard qu'elle me lance. Regard qui atterrit très loin de mes yeux. Ouh la cochonne ! J'aime ! J'allais lui répondre par un regard aussi sulfureux lorsque Bobby se retourne pour emprunter l'échelle et donc me fait face.  
Ses yeux bleus se plongent dans les miens un instant puis descendent au fur et à mesure qu'il entre dans le bassin. Je ne le quitte pas du regard et l'observe faire quelques brasses dans l'eau. Soudain, j'effectue plusieurs pas rapides et saute en bombe dans le bassin, juste à côté de lui. J'ai le temps d'entendre son cri lorsque je rencontre la surface et donc l'éclabousse de plein fouet.

Grâce à deux trois battement de pieds, je respire à nouveau et savoure le visage trempé de mon souffre douleur préféré. Je réponds à ses grognements par un de mes fameux sourires victorieux et en profite pour balancer une bonne vague sur la tronche à l'aide de mes mains. D'ordinaire, je suis pas à l'aise dans la flotte, ce qui est logique vu que je suis un tantinet enflammé. Mais là, je prends un malin plaisir à nager et à enfoncer la tête de Bobby sous l'eau, si souvent que j'ai arrêté de compter au bout de dix.

- Hé vous deux ! Arrêtez de vous chamailler et reprenez la nage !

Je lance un coup d'œil acéré au Cyclope qui vient de pousser une gueulante et repars en crawl, suivi de près par Bobby Boy. Au bout de la longueur, je quitte le bassin et rejoins la troupe de mecs qui s'est formée près du grand plongeoir.

- … course de rapidité ! Allez !

- Comment ça une course ? m'incrusté-je dans la conversation tandis que l'Iceberg lève immédiatement les yeux au ciel.

Forcément, je me retrouve embarqué dans une compétition tendue. Bobby n'a pas voulu y participer. Pas de couilles, ce mec. En finale contre Will, une sorte d'armoire à glace capable d'étirer son corps, je me donne à fond mais le gus atteint le bord du bassin peu de temps avant moi. Pourtant, je doute. Une fois en dehors de l'eau, je braille :

- On avait dit pas de pouvoir !

- Je n'ai pas utilisé de pouvoir, se défend-il calmement en tapant dans les mains de ses potes qui viennent acclamer leur grand héros.

- Ouais, mon cul !

Will le prend très mal. Il me fait alors face, me domine de sa taille, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le narguer avec mon sourire arrogant.

- Tu veux pas admettre que t'as perdu, c'est ça Pyro ?

- J'ai pas besoin d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour prouver que je vaux quelque chose moi, en tout cas.

- Tu me cherches là ?

D'un geste vif, je le pousse, appliquant mes deux mains sur son torse et le balance à la flotte. Will est prêt à revenir à la charge, et je ne demande pas mieux, mais ses potos le retiennent loin de moi, tout comme Bobby me tire à l'autre bout du bassin.

- T'es intenable John !

- Vas-y Papa Bobby, fais-moi la morale !

Son air excédé me fait rire et je le pousse à son tour dans l'eau puis m'empresse de l'y rejoindre. Une heure et demi de remous plus tard, nous quittons tous le bassin pour passer aux douches. Une fois de plus, je ne peux me retenir, il faut que j'asperge Bobby avec mon gel douche. Ok, je suis peut-être intenable mais j'ai une excuse en or : j'adore voir son air faussement choqué, comme s'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec moi.

Contre toute attente, je reste sage quelques instants, le temps nécessaire pour commencer à me laver sérieusement. Tandis que je me frictionne le torse, je regarde Bobby, face à moi, en faire de même. Il passe alors aux bras, aux jambes puis se retourne pour s'occuper de son anatomie plus intime.  
Un sourire un coin s'installe sur mes lèvres sans que je ne sache trop pourquoi et je me contente de fixer son dos, descendant jusqu'à la chute de ses reins et ensuite ses fesses. Heureusement qu'à force d'avoir fait les cons, nous sommes les derniers aux douches. Je m'en donne donc à cœur joie.

Je devrais être choqué de mon comportement. Quoique non. Je suis un obsédé dans l'âme. Ouais mais non. Je suis obsédé par les nanas. Pourtant le corps face à moi ne me laisse pas indifférent. J'entreprends à mon tour de nettoyer ma propre anatomie plus intime mais stoppe immédiatement en constatant où ça va me mener si je fais ça en continuant de mater le corps juste en face de moi. A contre cœur, je me retourne et finis de me laver.

A la sortie des douches, je laisse Bobby passer devant et glisse un nouveau regard. Soudain, je tends mon bras droit et tire son maillot de bain, juste avant de le relâcher brutalement, dans un claquement sec. L'Iceberg sursaute, fait demi-tour dans un bond et rencontre mes yeux provocateurs.

- Si tu crois que tu vas attirer des meufs avec _ça _…, le nargué-je.

- Ah parce que tu te crois mieux ? réplique-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. Tu ressembles à une crevette !

Je rigole face à la comparaison et décide de lui montrer de quoi une crevette est capable. Je le plaque donc violemment sur les casiers dans un boucan métallique mais Bobby Boy ne se laisse pas faire et contre-attaque en tentant de me plaquer à son tour.  
Suite à un mouvement plus brutal que les autres, je perds l'équilibre et mes pieds trempés sur le carrelage n'arrangent pas la chose. A l'instant où je me vois bouffer le sol, deux bras me saisissent par la taille et me colle contre un torse tiède. J'ai à peine récupéré mon équilibre que sa voix me murmure à l'oreille :

- Tu vois ? Une vraie crevette. Je l'avais bien dis.

Là, ma fierté en prend un coup. Et c'est avec beaucoup plus de hargne que je me retourne et le repousse de mes deux bras. Surpris, Bobby n'oppose aucune résistance et se retrouve éjecté contre le mur, et non les casiers. Son crâne claque contre la surface dure et lisse et immédiatement, quelque chose se serre en moi. Je me précipite vers lui et examine vite fait son crâne. Pas de sang. Heureusement.

- Ca va ? demandé-je quand même d'un ton inquiet.

- Je survivrais, se marre Bobby en se massant l'endroit où il s'était cogné.

Je recule alors de quelques pas, l'air penaud. Mais cet air ne demeure pas bien longtemps, car je m'empresse de préciser :

- Voilà ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'on contrarie les crevettes.

- Crois-moi, je ne les regarderais plus jamais de la même façon.

ξөөҖөөξ


	6. Chapitre 5

**_Sorry pour le retard, mais en je n'en pas vu le temps passer. Bon, merci !_**

**_--Goupixa, tournure de l'histoire ... intéressante ? Lol, te force pas non plus si c'est pas ta tasse de thé ! Je comprends, c'est un autre registre. En tout cas, merci d'être là ! Bizz !_**

**_--Keikoku89, j'espère que tes bacs blancs se sont bien passés ! Contente que tu ais apprécié le dernier chapitre. Alors tu as préféré la scène de la piscine ? Petite coquine mdr ! Non mais c'est normal, t'inquiète. Nous ne sommes que deux perverses qui tentent d'assouvir leurs fantasmes au travers de personnages au combien craquants ... bon, je m'arrête là, sinon je vais pas m'en sortir ! Merci encore pour tes compliments et bisous !_**

**_Let's go !_**

* * *

Alors que mon corps commençait à comprendre certaines choses, mon esprit demeurait indéniablement fermé. Pourtant, un jour, il a finit par s'ouvrir. Et j'ai enfin vu. Vu à quel point je tenais à Bobby. Vu à quel point j'étais accro à lui. Vu à quel point je l'aimais. Oh, bien sûr que ce mot ne s'est pas imposé immédiatement mais le fait que je ne portais plus le même regard sur mon camarade de chambre à partir de ce moment. Et aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître, cette révélation n'a pu se faire que grâce à un autre mec.

Evidemment, ce fut un choc.

ξөөҖөөξ

- Hé Kate ! T'aurais pas vu Bobby ?

- C'est Kitty. Et la réponse est non.

Le hochement de tête négatif ainsi que la réponse de la petite brune me contrarie encore plus. Putain il est passé où l'Iceberg ? On avait rendez-vous à 18 heures à la bibliothèque pour bosser notre anglais et il est 18 heures 15 ! Ok, ça fait qu'un quart d'heure de retard, mais de la part de Bobby c'est sacrément inhabituel.

Je fonce donc à toute allure dans notre chambre. Rien. Je repars de plus belle au salon. Oh. Bobby est tranquillement posé sur un fauteuil à discuter avec un autre gus. Et ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. En fait, ils sont littéralement pliés en quatre. Grosse tranche de poilade apparemment.  
Mon agacement laisse place à une colère acide alors que je m'avance vers mon camarade de chambre pour lui demander des comptes. Pur réflexe, je fourre mes mains dans les poches de mon jean et agrippe mon Zippo.

- Hé Bobby !

Le lâcheur pose alors ses yeux bleus sur moi et il a l'air sincèrement surpris.

- John ?

- On avait prévu de bosser, grommelé-je.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, réalise-t-il. Désolé, j'ai pas vu le temps passer. J'ai fais la connaissance de Joshua qui est arrivé hier soir. Il est excellent.

Je lance un coup d'œil dédaigneux au type quelconque qui se lève pour me tendre sa main. Main que je ne saisis pas. Je suis sur les nerfs et il a pas intérêt à me chercher. Pourtant je ne comprends pas d'où me vient ma subite animosité. Mal à l'aise, Joshua rabaisse sa main et glisse un regard hésitant à Bobby qui se lève à son tour, soucieux. Si Bobby Boy commence à me faire la morale, je pète réellement un câble !

- John …

- Ta gueule Ice ! explosé-je.

Je l'avais bien dis. Alors je pète un câble ! Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Je suis simplement fou de rage que Bobby ait oublié notre rendez-vous sous prétexte qu'il a rencontré un mec « excellent ». Plusieurs visages se retournent vers nous et Joshua semble vouloir disparaître six pieds sous terre. Avec haine, je sors mon Zippo et commence à m'exciter dessus. Bobby émet un claquement de langue réprobateur en détournant la tête au moment où je me mets à le fusiller du regard. Qu'est-ce que je fous encore là au juste ? Irrité, je quitte le salon, perdant le contrôle d'une de mes flammes sur le coup mais rien de grave. Rien que Bobby ne puisse geler.

Je décide donc de m'aérer et parcours les jardins en long et en large, le temps de me calmer, tout en tâchant de profiter du printemps naissant. Il me gave !!! Pourquoi il me gave ? Non il ne me gave pas. Je n'ai juste pas supporté que … que quoi au juste ? Qu'il m'oublie pour un autre gars ?? QUOI ? Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre. J'ai envie de toujours être spécial à ses yeux. D'être le seul. Son meilleur ami. Son frère. Celui qui sait tout sur lui et qui est toujours là. Je ne veux pas qu'un gus « excellent » prenne ma place.  
Oh pitié ! C'est justement ce gus « excellent » qui ramène sa fraise vers moi, traversant de ce fait la pelouse impeccablement tondue. S'il me prend le chou, je le crame direct sans aucun état d'âme !

- John, c'est ça ? m'interpelle l'autre en s'arrêtant à mon niveau.

- Hum.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, avoue-t-il d'un ton posé.

Hein ? Désolé de quoi ? J'ouvre le Zippo mais ne le referme pas.

- J'ignorais que toi et Bobby … enfin que vous étiez en couple et je ne voulais pas être l'objet de la jalousie de l'un ou l'autre. Alors désolé.

HEIN ? IL A DIT QUOI LÁ ? J'hallucine ou quoi ? Je dois avoir l'air totalement ahuri car Joshua reprend de plus belle :

- Un de mes meilleurs amis est gay alors j'ai un peu l'habitude de ces choses là. C'est pourquoi je veux être clair : je ne marcherais pas sur tes platebandes, Bobby restera ton Bobby.

Mon cœur s'emballe et mon cerveau turbine. Dans le fond, c'est ce que je veux, que Bobby reste mon Bobby mais …

- On est pas un couple, lâché-je avec une note d'agressivité dans la voix.

Joshua fronce ses sourcils et rajoute :

- Pourtant, vous avez agis comme si c'était le cas. Surtout toi.

- On est pas un couple, j'te dis !

N'insiste pas où tu vas perdre tes sourcils, si ce n'est plus.

- Y'a pas de honte, tu sais ? lance-t-il en souriant largement.

- Mais bordel faut te le dire en quelle langue ?! On n'est pas un couple et on le sera jamais ! explosé-je en saisissant une flamme entre l'index et le pouce de ma main droite.

- Ok ! Ok ! capitule-t-il en apercevant mon geste. C'est bon, reste zen.

Le peu de raison qu'il me reste me pousse à refermer mon Zippo et à faire disparaître la flamme. Et Joshua en profite pour conclure :

- Je pense malgré tout que tu ne devrais pas rester dans cette situation. Dis-lui clairement ce que tu penses sinon …

C'est parti tout seul. Mon poing droit percute violement sa mâchoire et le fait chuter. Hors de moi, je gueule à plein poumons :

- JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !

Mon souffle se saccade et j'entends le sang battre à mes tempes sous l'effet de la fureur. Afin de bien me faire comprendre, je vocifère :

- Si jamais tu recauses de ça une seule fois, je te jure que je te brûle vif !

J'ai envie de lui balancer un coup de pied dans les côtes mais me retiens de justesse. Alors je me contente de faire demi-tour et de rentrer dans le manoir, les mains tremblantes, le pas incertain et l'esprit embrouillé par bien trop d'interrogations.  
Par automatisme, une fois de plus, je retourne dans la chambre et j'y découvre Bobby assit sur son lit. Il lève immédiatement son visage de chien battu vers moi et je claque violemment la porte après mon passage. Ça le fait sursauter. Je me laisse tomber comme un poids mort sur mon lit et recommence à m'exciter sur le briquet, sans dire mot. Pourtant, cinq mots tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Je ne suis pas gay.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? lance subitement l'Iceberg.

- J'ai pas à me justifier, craché-je sans même le regarder.

- Moi je trouve que si. Tu as repoussé Joshua alors que tu ne le connaissais même pas ! Si tu ne veux pas te justifier devant lui, d'accord, mais fais-le au moins pour moi.

Un soupçon de culpabilité me pousse à lever les yeux vers mon camarade de chambre et son visage blessé me bouleverse. Du coup, je réponds presque sincèrement :

- Je ne peux pas te répondre, Ice. Ça m'a juste mis en rogne que tu me zappes comme ça.

Les yeux de Bobby deviennent alors plus tendres et il se lève pour se poser sur mon lit, à mes côtés. Perturbé, je me redresse, referme le Zippo puis plonge mon regard dans le sien.

- Je crois que je te comprends John, révèle-t-il. Si c'est ta façon à toi de me prouver que tu tiens à moi alors je comprends. Je ne te referais plus ça. Je serais là pour toi.

Sa réplique me touche à tel point que mon cœur se serre. Je me redresse davantage sur le matelas, me rapprochant de ce fait de son visage et mes yeux se posent naturellement sur ses lèvres. Manquerait plus que j'ai envie de l'embrasser. J'ai envie de l'embrasser ? PFOUAAAH ! Manquerait plus que ça ! Complètement largué, je dévie mon regard sur la moquette et lâche :

- Merci.

Sa main se pose sur mon genou et je relève immédiatement la tête. Ses yeux bleus ne m'ont jamais semblé aussi troublant qu'à cet instant et je suis sur le point de céder à toutes mes envies. Mais quelles envies bordel ? Je place ma main sur la sienne et l'enserre légèrement. Mon cœur va exploser. Mes yeux s'humidifient. Ma main tremble toujours. Je ne suis pas gay ?

ξөөҖөөξ

Cet épisode a marqué un tournant radical dans ma relation avec Bobby. Oh, rien n'a vraiment changé entre nous deux mais tout a changé en moi. J'ai commencé à le regarder d'une tout autre manière. Plus avec les yeux d'un ami. Encore moins avec ceux d'un frère. Mais avec quels yeux alors ?

Car oui, je prenais peu à peu conscience que j'éprouvais des sentiments très forts envers Bobby. Et c'était loin d'être facile à vivre. Partagé entre l'envie de tout lui avouer et celle de me taire à jamais, je me suis retrouvé coincé dans un cercle vicieux, prisonnier de mes propres désirs.

Bien sûr, je me suis dégoûté. Je n'étais pas ce bord là et je ne le serais jamais. Mon avis était très radical vis-à-vis de l'homosexualité. Je ne suis pas une tapette, bordel ! C'est pourquoi j'ai tenté de me le prouver par tous les moyens. Mais en vain.

ξөөҖөөξ

Le souffle court, je me laisse glisser à sa droite. D'un geste vif, j'écarte quelques unes de mes mèches collées à mon front par la sueur. Alors que mon rythme cardiaque redevient plus au moins normal, ma partenaire sexuelle du moment revient à la charge. Ok, j'abuse peut-être un peu, ma partenaire sexuelle n'est que la bonasse blonde et c'est la première fois que je me la fais. D'ailleurs, en passant, c'était pas aussi génial que je me l'étais imaginé. Elle est bonne, c'est clair, mais sans plus. Mais je crois que le problème vient de moi.

La main de … euh, merde comment au fait, ah oui, Serena se pose sur mon bas-ventre et commence à descendre peu à peu. Non. Plus envie. Alors je lui choppe la main et la plaque sur mon torse. Merde. J'avais oublié que ce genre de créature a deux mains. M'en fous, j'attrape aussi la deuxième et voilà que l'excitée me saute dessus pour atterrir à califourchon sur moi. Bon ok, si tu prends le dessus poulette, va pour cette fois !

Plusieurs minutes plutôt agréables plus tard, la nénette s'effondre à mes côtés en soupirant d'aise. C'est bon, elle est comblée ? C'est peut-être horrible à penser mais j'ai envie de me tirer loin d'ici. Alors je ne cherche pas plus loin. Je quitte le lit et rassemble mes fringues.

- Tu pars déjà ? me demande une voix essoufflée mais assez enjouée derrière moi.

- Oui.

J'enfile mon boxer, mon jean, mon sweat à la quatrième vitesse et mes pompes mais jette tout de même un regard à la jolie blonde totalement nue allongée sur le lit. J'aime. J'aime ? Putain, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Et cette expérience est loin d'avoir été satisfaisante. Pourtant, elle a tout ce dont je pourrais me contenter mais …

- Y'a une chose pour que ça se reproduise, Pyro ?

- J'en sais trop rien. On verra bien, laissé-je planer en me détournant pour me diriger vers la porte.

- En tout cas, j'ai adoré. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi …

Je reste face à la porte et ferme un instant les yeux. J'ai pensé à lui. Plusieurs fois même. Ça a été agréable les moments où j'ai pensé à lui. Je cesse immédiatement toute réflexion scabreuse et ouvre les yeux pour répondre, sans même la regarder :

- C'était vraiment bien. Mais je ne veux m'engager à rien.

- T'inquiète va, j'avais compris. Je t'ai bien cerné, Pyro.

Ça j'en doute car je n'arrive déjà pas à me cerner moi-même ! Sur ce, je quitte sa chambre et retourne dans la mienne en traînant les pieds. Cette situation ne me plaît pas du tout. Oui, j'ai pris du plaisir ! Mais pas comme d'ordinaire, merde ! J'enclenche la poignée et pénètre dans la pièce. En refermant la porte, je découvre Bobby allongé sur le dos, sur son lit, à lire un autre de ses bouquins. Les Fleurs du Mal de Baudelaire. C'est quoi ce truc ? Jamais entendu parler.

Suite à mon entrée, Bobby écarte légèrement son livre afin de me voir et me sourit. Sourire que je lui rends, avant de m'affaler sur mon lit. Mon regard coule alors sur son corps et j'en viens alors à me demander s'il n'est pas plus alléchant que celui dont je me suis occupé une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je pense de telles choses ! J'aurais presque envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire ce que j'ai fais il y à peine quelques minutes à Serena. Bon ok, il y a quelques variantes anatomiques à régler mais ça rend justement la chose encore plus excitante.

- Ça va ?

La question de l'Iceberg me prend de court, d'autant plus qu'il a toujours le regard rivé sur son livre.

- Moui, lâché-je à mi-voix.

- Tu étais où ?

L'espace d'un instant, j'ai envie de lui cacher la vérité mais une idée folle me traverse l'esprit. J'ai envie de voir sa réaction, plus que tout. Alors, on sort l'artillerie lourde :

- Je me suis taper Serena.

Bobby tourne instantanément la tête vers moi et ses bras retombent sur le matelas. Son visage exprime une réelle surprise et j'en profite pour rajouter :

- C'était le pied. Putain, ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas niqué quand même.

Mon camarade de chambre reste impassible et se redresse avec lenteur sur son lit, jusqu'à se mettre totalement assit. Malgré tout, il a l'air de réfléchir avec intensité. Je lui laisse le temps qu'il lui faut pour digérer ça et le fixe jusqu'à ce que sa répartie vienne :

- Et ça va en rester là ou c'est plus sérieux ?

- Je sais pas trop. Ça dépendra de mon humeur. Ou de mes besoins.

- Je vois.

Pas moi. Il reste bien trop zen. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense de cette nouvelle. Je réessaye donc :

- Tu penses qu'elle vaut le coup que je m'y attarde ?

- Je l'ignore, je ne la connais pas assez, avoue-t-il dans un haussement d'épaule.

- Mmmmm, fais-je mine de réfléchir. Je verrais bien.

- Ouais.

Bobby détourne ses yeux des miens et s'allonge à nouveau pour reprendre sa lecture. Je décide alors de le taquiner un peu :

- Tu veux pas avoir de détails ?

- Non, ça ira.

La réponse est radicale. Et presque sèche. Oh ?

- Sérieux ? insisté-je. Vu que t'as pas de coup en ce moment, ça te dirais pas de vivre pas procuration ?

- Je t'ai dis que non.

Oh. D'accord. Soit il aime pas parler de sexe, soit mes aventures sexuelles ne lui plaisent pas. Je ne veux pas insister. J'ai pas envie de l'embêter, ni même de le braquer. Alors je passe sur un sujet qui lui plaira forcément :

- C'est quoi ce que tu lis ?

ξөөҖөөξ

Chou blanc avec Serena. Tout ce que cette nana m'a apporté, ce sont des questions supplémentaires. Après elle, je n'étais plus sûr d'aimer autant les femmes. Mais les hommes ?? Non, définitivement, assurément, indiscutablement non. Bon, dans ce cas, l'origine du problème se situait chez Bobby.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent très dures. Bobby représentait une horrible tentation à chaque instant et il devenait de moins en moins facile de rester maître de moi-même à ses côtés. Et je m'opposais toujours à tenter quoique ce soit, ni même à envisager le fait que je puisse être « amoureux » de lui.

Par chance, les vacances d'été approchaient à grands pas et je n'avais pas trouvé de meilleure solution que de partir loin, mais très loin de lui. Pourtant, cette option me déchirait le cœur. Et c'est justement pour cela que je devais m'éloigner à tout prix de lui.

ξөөҖөөξ

On dirait une bougie. Ou un lampadaire. Ou … Ok, je l'avoue, je délire totalement au point de trouver une forme bien précise aux peu de nuages parsemés dans le ciel aussi bleu que les yeux de … RAAAAAH ! Si je suis allongé ici, à même l'herbe, dans un coin isolé des jardins, c'est pas pour me prendre encore plus la tête ! Il commence à faire chaud. J'adore. Je ferme les yeux un instant et savoure le soleil sur mon corps. Le pied quoi.  
Un bruissement parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles mais j'ai la flemme d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir ce dont il s'agit. D'autres bruits sourds se font entendre puis le silence revient. C'est bien ce que je pense ? La voix me le confirme immédiatement :

- Tu médites, John ?

- Ça te surprend tant que ça, Bobby Boy ?

Sa présence devrait me perturber. Je devrais m'emballer. Mais non. J'aime quand il est près de moi, c'est tout. Pas envie de me prendre la tête, j'ai dis.

- Non. T'es bien plus réfléchi que tu ne le laisses paraître.

Si tu savais ! Mais je demeure muet et me contente d'écouter le souffle du vent dans les feuilles des arbres plus loin à ma gauche, les yeux toujours fermés

- C'est bientôt les vacances, tu sais.

- Je ne vis pas sur une autre planète, donc oui, je sais, répliqué-je en souriant.

- Evidemment, se met à rigoler nerveusement Bobby. Ben en fait, j'avais pensé à …

Sa phrase reste en suspens et j'ouvre grand mes yeux sur le coup. Le soleil m'éblouit violement mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui va me tomber dessus, si c'est ce que je pense.

- J'avais pensé à partir ensemble. Je sais pas trop ce qu'on pourrait faire, où aller, mais pourquoi pas ?

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je n'aime pas ce que je vais devoir dire mais je suis obligé de le faire. Pourtant, je ne veux rien d'autre que passer les vacances avec lui … Mais je ne peux pas, bordel ! Si je fais une telle chose, tout cela ne va pas tarder à devenir incontrôlable.

- J'avais déjà prévu autre chose, lâché-je en fixant toujours le ciel.

- Oh.

Il a l'air déçu. Le ton de sa voix est presque triste. Je suis tenté de tourner la tête à droite pour voir si une expression de déception s'est installée sur son visage mais je me retiens de justesse. Si je le regarde, je suis encore capable de changer d'avis.

- Et t'as prévu quoi ? demande Bobby d'une voix hésitante.

- J'aimerais bien parcourir le continent. Dit comme ça, ça fait immense mais j'aimerais bien aller jusqu'à San Francisco et revenir.

- Oh. Sacré projet.

- Ouais. Vu que j'ai l'argent de la bourse auquel j'ai pas encore touché, j'ai de la marge. J'ai demandé à Cyclope, il est prêt à me prêter une de ses bécanes.

- T'as sacrément bien cogité à tout ça on dirait.

Là, sa voix devient réellement amère. Je sais qu'il est déçu et je ne supporte pas ça. Faut que je m'accroche.

- Et t'as prévu d'y aller tout seul ? interroge Bobby.

Mon cœur et mon corps disent non. Mais ma bouche :

- Oui. J'ai envie de me retrouver seul. De souffler un peu. Tu sais comme mon arrivée ici a été un changement radical dans ma vie. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de vivre en communauté. Et là, je voudrais me replonger un peu dans la solitude et être de nouveau livré à moi-même.

Joli plaidoyer. Je me convaincs presque. D'un côté, c'est un peu ce que je ressens donc … Je reste sur ma position.

- Et toi ? demandé-je à Bobby.

- Comme tu es pris, je pense que je vais retourner dans ma famille.

- Pour toutes les vacances ?

- Oui. Ça sera chouette et ça leur fera plaisir.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je le dis, rigole Bobby.

Un silence s'installe mais il est loin d'être pesant. J'en profite donc pour fermer à nouveau les yeux et savourer la chaleur.

- Mais tu reviendras ? s'inquiète subitement mon camarade de chambre.

- Bien sûr ! Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je serais là pour la rentrée.

- Heureusement.

- A ce point ? m'étonné-je en ouvrant les yeux.

- Evidemment ! Tu vas me manquer pendant ces vacances, John, avoue-t-il. C'est normal. On vit ensemble depuis presque dix mois !

- C'est vrai, admis-je, touché par son aveu. Tu vas me manquer aussi Bobby.

Et bien plus qu'il ne pourra l'imaginer. Mais j'ai trop besoin de cette coupure. C'est presque vital ! Bobby se met à remuer à ma droite puis se lève. Mon regard atterrit sur lui et son visage souriant.

- Bon, je rentre. A plus.

- Ok.

Je continue à le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de portée. Fais chier ! Pourquoi je ressens ça, bordel ?!?! Fuck ! Histoire de me concentrer sur autre chose, je reporte mon attention sur les nuages et tente de leur trouver des formes. Y'en a pas un qui ressemble à un flingue là ?

ξөөҖөөξ


	7. Chapitre 6

**_Promis, je reprends un rythme de publication régulier !_**

**_--Keikoku89, surtout pour toi lol ! Je suis touchée que tu sois autant accro à cette fic et je vais faire un effort pour toi. Donc, oui je publie la suite aujourd'hui lol ! D'abord, merci pour ta longue review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Si tu as adoré le chapitre précédent, alors je présume que tu vas encore plus aimé le chapitre qui suit ( car c'est mon cas, hé hé hé, tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi ... ). Oui, l'intervention de Joshua a été quasi divine et il fallait au moins ça pour ouvrir les yeux à notre Pyro car sinon, il n'aurait pas été capable d'admettre qu'il avait des sentiments pour Bobby Boy. T'inquiète, John ne va pas se flinguer, on a trop besoin de lui ! Contente que ton bac blanc soit bien passé ( sauf en SVT ) et je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite ! Alors, à la prochaine review ! Ah, j'ai vu que tu avais publié un nouveau chapitre de "Observation au microscope" et je le lirais dès que j'aurais le temps et bien sûr, je laisserais un commentaire ! Gros bisous !!_**

**_Alors bonne lecture à toi et autres, dont Sacha-chan, qui a mit cette histoire en alerte ( en passant merci ! Même si tu ne laisse pas de review, tu dois lire quand même ! ). Donc, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Les au revoirs ont été du genre déchirants. Enfin, pas du genre où tout le monde éclate en sanglots et où on se serre dans les bras dans une étreinte affective très puissante. Plutôt dans le sens déchirants de l'intérieur avec rien que ne transparaît à l'extérieur. Pour moi, ça a été ainsi et vu l'air meurtri de Bobby, il a du le vivre de la même façon.  
Nous nous sommes donc simplement salué de notre façon habituelle et j'ai serré son épaule avant de me diriger vers le garage où la moto de Cyclope m'attendait. Quant à lui, il restait encore quelques jours avant de rejoindre sa famille.

Et je suis parti. La fameuse route 66, l'étendu du vaste monde qui s'offrait à moi, c'était vraiment exceptionnel. M'arrêtant par ci par là, dormant et mangeant où et ce que je pouvais, l'aventure dans le grand sens du terme ! Ça m'a permis de me vider l'esprit et trois semaines plus tard, je suis arrivé à San Francisco.

Histoire de m'occuper un peu et de me renflouer question argent, je me suis engagé comme serveur dans un bar. Encore une chouette expérience. Surtout lorsque je me suis retrouvé à culbuter une des serveuses dans les chiottes. Une torride petite brune. Hailey. Sublime petite brune.  
Entre deux services, on assouvissait nos pulsions et sincèrement, j'aurais pu rester dans ce bar encore un bon bout de temps. Mais il me fallait retourner à l'école. Oh, bien sûr que l'idée de ne pas y revenir m'a sacrement chatouillé mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais trop besoin de le revoir. Car oui, malgré deux mois loin de lui, malgré la sexy Hailey, Bobby reste ancré si profondément en moi que son absence était quasi invivable à certains moments. Moments de douleur durant lesquels je me réconfortais avec ma jolie petite serveuse. Pourtant ce n'était pas une solution et je le savais.

Par ailleurs, j'aimais le John que Bobby avait le don de faire ressortir. Un gars plutôt bien. Á San Francisco, je n'étais plus ce John, mais pas encore totalement Pyro, et je savais que si je demeurais là bas trop longtemps, Pyro reprendrait le dessus et je redeviendrais l'animal que j'ai été.

Alors je suis reparti. J'ai quitté Hailey sans trop de mal, elle comme moi savions que c'était juste pour nous amuser, puis j'ai enfourché la bécane de Cyclope, toujours en excellent état, en passant. Le retour m'a semblait duré une éternité. Sûrement parce que je crevais d'impatience de le revoir.

Au final, j'ignore si ces vacances ont été bénéfiques. Que m'ont-elles apportés ? La certitude que je pouvais vivre sans Bobby ? Non. La preuve que j'aimais toujours les femmes ? En quelque sorte. C'est vrai que j'ai bien plus pris mon pied avec Hailey qu'avec Serena. Peut-être parce Bobby était un peu moins présent dans mon esprit.  
Je n'en sais trop rien et je suis toujours au point mort. Mais au moins je n'ai pas passé les vacances à me répéter que j'étais une tarlouze, et ça, c'est un bon point. Pourtant, le moment des retrouvailles me travaillait sérieusement.

A juste titre d'ailleurs, étant donné la réaction de mon cœur à cet instant précis.

ξөөҖөөξ

Il ne devrait pas tarder. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Les cours reprennent demain alors c'est obligé qu'il vienne aujourd'hui. Donc il ne devrait pas tarder. OUAAAH ! John calme toi bordel ! Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et me détends sur mon briquet tout en tentant de ne pas penser à lui. Soudain, des coups retentissent à la porte et je me redresse d'un bond avant de répondre :

- Oui.

Bobby pénètre dans la chambre, un sourire niais accroché à ses lèvres. Ces dernières s'écartent davantage dès que ses yeux bleus se posent sur moi et je me mets debout pour le saluer, tout en rangeant mon Zippo.

- Hey !

- Salut John, lance-t-il d'un ton enjoué en posant sa valise sur son lit.

Un peu sur les nerfs, je lui tends ma main mais Bobby passe outre pour m'enlacer un instant, en tapotant amicalement mon dos, puis me relâche. Il veut que je crève sur le champ ou quoi ?! En tout cas, l'Iceberg est rayonnant.

- Comment ça va John ?

- Nikel ! Et toi ? T'as l'air en forme.

- Parce que je le suis, confie-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Du coup, je fais de même sur le mien. Il a un peu bronzé. Ses cheveux se sont éclaircis. Ses yeux sont toujours aussi bleus. Son odeur fraîche est de nouveau dans mes narines, ce qui me pousse à sourire davantage. Et il est toujours aussi … troublant ? J'ai envie de lui témoigner à quel point ça me fait plaisir de le revoir, de le serrer dans mes bras comme il a eu le cran de le faire quelques instants auparavant mais … je suis John. Et donc incapable de faire une telle chose. Pourtant, je le regrette.

- Alors, ta grande traversée de l'Amérique ? Raconte ! me presse Bobby Boy.

J'esquisse un sourire en coin avant de me redresser afin de tout raconter. Mais avant, je savoure une dernière fois ce bonheur. Celui de le retrouver. Tout simplement.

ξөөҖөөξ

Cette seconde rentrée à l'école des mutants a été un évènement marquant pour moi mais elle a également déterminé le début d'une lutte sans merci. Une lutte contre moi-même. Je n'acceptais toujours pas que je puisse éprouver de l'amour pour Bobby. Pire, je ne m'acceptais toujours pas. Alors je me suis mis un tas de foutues barrières pour bloquer mes sentiments et mes pulsions.

Car chaque petit geste du quotidien était devenu source d'émoi. Au lever, lorsque je posais les yeux sur lui. Dans la salle de bain, lorsqu'il était peu vêtu ou sortait trempé de la douche, les cheveux en bataille. En cours, lorsque nos coudes se touchaient presque. Au déjeuner, lorsque je mangeais face à lui, même si nous étions la plupart du temps accompagnés par d'autres mutants. Le soir, dans le salon, lorsque nous regardions un film ou lorsque nous bossions.

Chaque jour était un combat. Et chaque jour je perdais un peu plus. Ma chute était inévitable mais que pouvais-je faire ?

ξөөҖөөξ

Ça devrait être interdit. Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi tentant. Ben oui merde ! Comment on peut se trimballer dans les couloirs en étant aussi … désirable ? Il est là, juste sous mes yeux, pauvres yeux qui sont tout bonnement incapables de se détourner de son corps si … STOP ! Comme prévu, je le quitte pour me rendre aux toilettes alors que lui se rend à la cafétéria. Lorsque je l'y rejoins quelques minutes plus tard, mon plateau est déjà plein de choses que j'aime. J'esquisse un sourire et me perds dans ses yeux bleus en murmurant :

- Tu sais vraiment tout de moi.

- Oh ! Pas tout, je pense.

- Et quelque part, ça vaut mieux, laissé-je planer.

- Quels horribles secrets me caches-tu encore John ? souffle Bobby avec un air exagérément horrifié.

Je rigole sur le coup. S'il savait. Il serait choqué. Et je risquerais de perdre son amitié. Je ne peux le permettre. Ainsi donc, je me tairais. Nous nous dirigeons vers une table déjà occupée par plusieurs autres élèves et nous nous asseyons face à face. Avec cette facilité que je déteste tant, Bobby se joint à leur conversation alors que je me contente de l'observer. Observer ses lèvres bouger. Ça devrait être interdit. Je ne devrais pas me focaliser sur de telles choses.  
Au bout de la table, une nana l'observe d'une façon bien particulière. Avec plus d'intérêt que n'importe quelle autre personne à cette table. C'est quoi son prénom à la petite au fait ? Kate ? Kitty ? En tout cas, la nana boit les paroles du Bobby Boy à un tel point que ça me donne soif.

D'un geste mécanique, je me sers de l'eau à la carafe et choppe le verre de Bobby pour lui remplir. Ce dernier tend la main pour le récupérer et lorsque mes doigts frôlent les siens, un courant électrique me parcourt subitement, si bien que je lâche le verre sur le coup, reversant toute l'eau sur nos deux plateaux.

Des ricanements se font entendre de la part des gus à notre table et je fusille immédiatement certains du regard. Qu'ils commencent pas à me chercher, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Pendant que Bobby éponge l'inondation de sa serviette en papier, je marmonne un faible « pardon » sans même le regarder.

Je vais mal et je le sais. Ok, il existe un antidote ? Je suis même prêt à aller voir un psy ! Seulement, il n'en existe pas dans cette foutue école de surdoués ! A croire que les surdoués sont tellement surdoués qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de psy. J'hallucine ! Alors je me contenterais de me noyer de l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, seul dans mon océan de désir où les vagues de l'espoir côtoient celles du dégoût, du tourment et de la …

- C'est ma présence qui te perturbe à ce point ?

Je crois que mon cœur aurait lâcher sur le coup si cette phrase été provenue des lèvres face à moi. Par chance, elle est venue de l'arrière. De plus, je reconnais cette voix qui m'a coupé net dans mon envolée lyrique.

- Je ne savais même pas que t'étais là Serena, lâché-je en soupirant.

La blonde à forte poitrine se penche alors vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille :

- Et maintenant que tu le sais, ça te fait quoi ?

- Je frôle l'asphyxie.

Serena se recule instantanément, me rendant enfin l'intégrité de mon espace vital, mais ne peut s'empêcher de lancer avant de partir :

- Á très bientôt Pyro.

Je pousse un soupir d'agacement tant en fixant Bobby qui n'a pas loupé une miette de la scène. J'allais ajouter quelque chose lorsque Ted, un des gus en bout de table, balance :

- Elle est vraiment bonne. Tu devrais pas la repousser comme ça Pyro.

- C'est ce que je me suis dis la première fois que je l'ai sauté. Mais si tu veux, je te refile ma place, même si je suis persuadé que Serena se rendra compte qu'elle a perdu au change.

Je termine avec un sourire en coin puis reporte mon attention sur Bobby qui lève un sourcil sarcastique.

- Quoi Bobby Boy ? Tu veux griller la place de Ted peut-être ?

- Pour quoi faire ? C'est toi l'allumeur professionnel.

ξөөҖөөξ

Oui, là était tout le problème. Et je m'allume pour un rien. Bobby était mon meilleur pote, celui avec lequel je partageais tout et là, il y avait une chose qui m'oppressait et je ne pouvais lui en faire part, de peur de faire fuir le seul ami que je n'ai jamais eu. Alors je faisais avec.

Idiot comme je l'étais, j'avais l'impression de maîtriser à la perfection la situation et de cacher à merveille mes sentiments. Quelque part, je crois que c'était le cas, en ce qui concernait les sentiments du moins. Mais du côté de la maîtrise de la situation, ça restait encore à voir …

Un soir, j'ai dérapé. Je suis allé bien plus loin que je n'aurais jamais osé aller. Evidemment, le facteur numéro un de tout dérapage était présent. L'alcool.

ξөөҖөөξ

- Allez John, ça va être une bonne soirée !

- Hummmm.

Je suis pas motivé. Ça se voit, non ? Pourtant, l'air enthousiaste et enjoué de mon camarade de chambre me convainc en moins de deux. Et nous voilà partis dans une des voitures de Cyclope avec trois autres gus dont je ne suis même pas sûr du prénom, si ce n'est Ted. Quelle direction ? Un bar de la ville la plus proche. Ok, je devrais être partant vu que c'est le genre de sortie dont je suis habitué … Oh puis oui après tout ! Ils sont sur mon terrain et dans le jeu de « Qui est capable de boire le plus », je suis sûr de gagner.

Une fois sortis du véhicule, le froid typique d'un soir de novembre me glace jusqu'aux os et nous nous dépêchons de rentrer dans le premier bar venu. Quoique je présume que ce bar n'a pas été choisi au hasard car les trois zigotos ont l'air d'être connus. Nous nous installons à une table ronde au fond de la salle et commençons à enchaîner les bières. Je n'avais jamais vu Bobby boire. C'est perturbant dans le fond. Mais ça me fait rire. Evidemment, je fais le cake, je me mets en avant, Bobby me tempère de temps en temps, pourtant, au final, je commence à passer une bonne soirée.

Au bout de trois bières, je domine déjà la conversation avec ma grande gueule. Après six, je ris comme une baleine. A la neuvième, je braille tel un forcené et nos délires sont devenus bien gras. Le genre de soirée que j'aime. Les trois mecs sont en fait de bons déconneurs et je me mets à vraiment les apprécier. Á ma gauche, Bobby devient peu à peu bien pâle et commence à faire des bruits bizarres. Oh non … Je me lève alors rapidement de ma chaise et force l'Iceberg à en faire de même :

- Allez Bobby Boy, je crois qu'un séjour aux chiottes s'impose !

Ça, je l'avais vu venir depuis sa troisième bière. Le gamin est pas habitué à boire et donc, je m'attendais à tout instant qu'il craque. C'est arrivé. Je le soutiens jusqu'aux toilettes, ouvre une cabine et le laisse tomber à genoux pour vomir allégrement. Blasé, je lève les yeux au ciel un instant, puis m'agenouille derrière mon camarade de chambre et lui tapote affectueusement l'épaule gauche. Ma main y reste ancrée alors que le novice régurgite ses entrailles. J'aurais pu être dégoûté, avoir un haut-le-cœur, mais non, rien. Ça reste Bobby et il a besoin de moi dans un moment pareil. C'est quand même pas sa première cuite ? Peut-être bien que si en fait …

Vomito se redresse subitement en respirant profondément et son corps si proche du mien me perturbe sur le coup. Je resserre ma main sur son épaule et approche mon visage de sa nuque pour en humer l'odeur. Une décharge électrique me parcourt et, l'alcool aidant, une violente envie s'empare de moi.

Je pose alors ma main droite sur sa cuisse et j'allais m'apprêter à la bouger lorsque Bobby se penche à nouveau pour vomir. Mais ça ne me retient pas. Je remonte ma main droite jusqu'à son entrejambe et reste stationné dessus. J'aime. C'est tout. Même si c'est horrible à admettre. Je caresse ses formes du bout des doigts en m'avançant davantage pour me coller à lui. J'ai envie de lui. Maintenant plus que jamais.

Ice se relève une fois de plus, le souffle court, et je me doute qu'il est pas au mieux de sa forme. Mais je m'en fous. Je bouge mon visage de quelques centimètres pour rencontrer son oreille gauche que je me mets à mordiller avec audace. Son odeur m'enivre. Tous mes sens sont en alerte et là, tout de suite, je n'ai plus peur, ni honte de rien.

Je continue à remonter ma main droite sur son entrejambe, jusqu'à arriver à sa ceinture et m'arrête sur la boucle de celle-ci. Je pourrais la défaire. Je pourrais descendre son jean, son boxer, et après … Une bouffée de désir m'étouffe et réveille l'animal qui dormait depuis un trop long moment. J'ai n'ai toujours été qu'un animal pour ses choses là. Ce soir, je pourrais recommencer. Bobby ne réagit pas. Pas plus lorsque je dévie ma bouche sur son cou. Enfin, il faut dire qu'il est raide et que moi je suis en train d'en profiter. Oui, tout simplement. Je profite de l'état de faiblesse de mon meilleur ami. Et j'ai bien envie de le violer. D'abuser de lui, de son corps.

Un sourire carnassier étire mes lèvres à cette idée et je mords l'encolure de son T-shirt avec rage, en prenant soin de ne pas saisir de peau, bien sûr. Putain Bobby, j'ai envie de toi. Je me redresse pour me coller à lui et lui faire sentir à quel point c'est la vérité. J'aimerais bien une réaction quand même. Surtout provenant de son entrejambe. Mais non.

Bordel John ressaisis-toi ! Si ça continue, tu vas te taper un mec dans les chiottes d'un bar !! Je fais un immense effort pour m'écarter de lui tout en pensant que ce n'est pas la solution. Je ne suis plus un animal. Ce n'est pas le John de Bobby qui ferait une telle chose. Je ne dois pas faire cela, même si je suis prêt à donner mon âme pour parcourir sa peau de mes doigts, de mes lèvres. Entrer en lui.

STOP ! Maintenant, j'arrête de déconner. D'un geste assuré, je le prends sous les aisselles et révèle le cadavre qui me sert de meilleur pote et l'amène jusqu'aux lavabos.

- Passe-toi un coup d'eau, Bobby, lâche-je sans le regarder tout en m'éloignant de lui.

Contre toute attente, l'Iceberg s'exécute et j'en profite pour en faire de même. J'en ai bien besoin. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir me fait remarquer que j'ai l'air chamboulé. Sans blague ! J'ai été à deux doigts d'assouvir tous mes fantasmes avec Bobby. Pourtant la raison l'a emporté. Pourquoi ?

J'observe Ice se rincer le visage puis se laver les mains, l'air robotisé. Il est HS. Mais je reste clean. Mais je passe peut-être à côté d'une belle occasion. Une belle occasion de tout foutre en l'air oui ! Non, si ça doit se faire, ça ne doit pas se faire comme ça. Je m'asperge donc le visage d'eau froide et expire profondément afin d'évacuer les dernières bribes de désir.

Il me faut un verre. Je glisse un nouveau regard à ma gauche et remarque que Bobby secoue ses mains en dessous du séchoir. Vu comme ça, il a presque l'air en pleine possession de toutes ses capacités. Je mords la lèvre inférieur en déviant mes yeux sur un point situé largement plus bas puis soupire longuement. Déterminé, je m'avance vers l'Iceberg et le tire par le bras pour le forcer à quitter les chiottes.

Et il me suit. Il se laisse faire. Sans opposer aucune résistance. Trop tentant. Mais je résiste. Nous rejoignons les trois autres lurons qui échangent se marrent au dessus d'un verre renversé, qu'une pauvre serveuse s'affaire à nettoyer. Il est temps qu'on rentre tous. Une fois au niveau de la table, je finis ma bière cul sec et décrète :

- On s'arrache les gars. Bobby est mort et on va pas tarder à être pareil.

Bien sûr, ils protestent mais en insistant un peu, je parviens à les faire bouger. Nous retrouvons la voiture assez facilement et je décide de prendre le volant afin de nous ramener entiers à l'école. Dès que c'est chose faite, je lâche les trois types pour ramener Bobby jusqu'à notre chambre. Rien à battre qu'ils passent le reste dans la nuit dans le garage. Une fois dans la pièce, je jette Bobby sur son lit, ferme la porte et ôte ma veste en cuir puis mon écharpe noire, enfin non, son écharpe noire. Je pose le tout sur ma chaise lorsque le corps sur le lit gémit :

- Faut que j'aille pisser.

Je me fige sur le coup mais finis par esquisser un sourire coquin.

- Ralala, Bobby Boy. Crois-moi que je vais te chambrer à vie sur cette soirée.

Je m'approche de lui et l'aide à se lever. Mon pote s'appuie sur moi et nous nous rendons aux toilettes en deux fois plus de temps que d'ordinaire. J'ouvre une cabine, avec une horrible sensation de déjà vu, et indique le chiotte à l'incontinent. Celui-ci est en pleine bataille avec la boucle de sa ceinture et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas loucher dessus.

- Aide-moi.

Ma mâchoire en tombe. C'est un appel au viol ça, tu le sais Bobby ? Je ravale alors toutes mes idées perverses et lâche :

- T'es pitoyable Bobby. Si j'avais su que tu ne tenais pas l'alcool, je t'aurais empêché de sortir ce soir.

Suite à un élan de courage, je repousse les mains de Bobby s'acharnant sur la ceinture et défais la boucle moi-même. Dans la foulée, je déboutonne son jean et descend la fermeture éclair. Putain ce que ça éveille en moi ! Mais j'ôte immédiatement mes mains et crache :

- Compte pas sur moi pour te la tenir !

- Ça ira, répond vaguement le déchiré.

Je m'éloigne donc le plus vite possible de lui et fonce faire la même chose dans le chiotte le plus éloigné de l'objet de mes fantasmes. Voilà la soirée quoi ! Et c'est quoi la suite ? Je vais devoir le déshabiller pour le mettre au lit ? Rien à branler, il dormira tout habillé. J'ignore quelles sont les limites de ma volonté alors autant pas les tester ce soir.  
Je tire la chasse d'eau en même temps que Bobby et sort de la cabine, la crainte au ventre. Pourvu qu'il se soit rhabillé sinon je pète un câble. Ouf, c'est le cas. Hormis qu'il se bagarre toujours avec sa ceinture.

- Laisse tomber Bobby Boy, c'est plus l'heure.

Sur ce, je le ramène fiça à la chambre et le pousse à nouveau sur son pieu. J'éteins la lumière, enlève mes pompes et me laisse tomber sur le mien au moment où une voix me parvient :

- Bonne nuit John.

- Ouais c'est ça, grommelé-je.

Son souffle régulier se fait bientôt entendre. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je sors mon Zippo de ma poche et l'allume. Dans la faible lueur, je tourne la tête à droite pour distinguer mon camarade de chambre allongé sur le dos, au dessus des draps. Sacré Bobby. D'un geste théâtral, je referme mon briquet et laisse l'obscurité de la nuit ainsi que du sommeil m'emporter.

ξөөҖөөξ


	8. Chapitre 7

**_Mille pardons pour la non publication de la semaine dernière. Je fais des promesses et je ne m'y tiens même pas ! Mais je suis allée exceptionnellement chez ma mère, une partie de la semaine, donc je n'ai rien pu faire._**

**_--Keikoku89, puisqu'il n'y a que toi ( et que ça me satisfie pleinement ) merci pour cette longue et enjouée review ! Preuve que tu as apprécié le chapitre précédent. J'adore cette façon que tu as de vivre pleinement l'histoire ( tu entends même les battements de coeur de John ? Respect, moi, perso, c'est plus les cliquetis de son Zippo ! ). Et oui, je t'imagine tout à fait sautiller comme une folle sur ta chaise en lisant le passage des WC ! Donc savoure ce chapitre en regardant ton écran comme un ENORME gâteau au chocolat ( tu aimes le chocolat ? Moi aussi mdr ! ). Tu m'as demandé si John va finir par accepter, et ça, je ne peux pas y répondre ( tu sais pourquoi, le suspense et blablabla ). Tu m'as aussi questionné sur l'homophobie de John. Et bien oui, à mes yeux, John est homophobe et donc ne porte pas les homosexuels dans son coeur. Ce qui explique toute sa difficulté à s'assumer et à gérer ce qu'il lui arrive. Voilà voilà. Bisous à la prochaine !_**

**_Bonne lecture :_**

* * *

J'ai eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup là. Ou pas. En tout cas, le fait est que le lendemain matin, Bobby ne se souvenait de quasiment plus rien. Il se remémorait tout juste d'avoir vomit mais l'épisode du « aide-moi à pisser » avait été rayé de sa mémoire. Immédiatement, j'ai pensé que j'aurais pu alors donner libre cours à mes envies mais dans le fond, ça aurait été mal, et peut-être que si j'avais fais quelque chose de vraiment choquant, Bobby s'en serait souvenu ...

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette soirée m'a marqué pendant un bon moment et j'ignore encore si c'est en bien ou en mal. Je ne m'assumais toujours pas enfin si, j'assumais mon désir pour lui environ une fois sur trois. Mais en ce qui concernait les sentiments, j'étais toujours aussi borné et incapable de voir clairement quelle était ma situation.

Noël arriva bien vite, avec l'habituel départ de mon colocataire. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, je le pris très mal.

ξөөҖөөξ

Ça recommence ! Y'a un an, jour pour jour, il m'a fait le même coup et là, il recommence ! Qu'est-ce que je déteste ça ! Alors je le regarde remplir sa valise tout en m'excitant sur mon Zippo et en le foudroyant du regard.

- Peut-être que je ne reviendrais que le 3 janvier. Mes parents ont envie d'aller voir mon oncle et sa famille dans le Vermont.

Je frémis. Je bouillonne. J'explose :

- En gros, tu pars presque deux semaines !

- C'est ça.

Il ne se rend pas compte. Il ne réalise pas. Il est dos à moi et ne voit pas l'étendue de mon désarroi qu'affiche très certainement mon visage à cet instant. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Je sur réagis. D'un mouvement excédé, je range mon briquet puis quitte mon lit pour me mettre debout et m'approche de lui.

- Tu peux me passer mon jean sur la chaise, s'il te plaît ? me demande-t-il sans même me regarder et en pliant un gilet.

Bien sûr Bobby ! Á tes ordres Bobby ! J'hallucine ! Je choppe avec rage le jean en question en lâchant un soupir lourd de sous-entendus. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte et voilà que je l'aide à faire ses bagages ! Mais que faire d'autre ? Me mettre à quatre pattes et l'implorer ? Désolé, c'est pas ma marque de fabrique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je croise alors le regard bleu du lâcheur. Et ça me fige sur le coup. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il souligne mon soupir, encore moins à ce que ça l'arrête net dans son pliage du parfait fils à maman.

- Quoi ? m'étonné-je en écarquillant les yeux.

- Tu viens de soupirer.

Sacrément observateur le Bobby Boy ! Alors je décide de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté, même si je mets du temps à la retrouver dans ma manche :

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu pars à cette période de l'année.

- Oh.

Il est touché. J'vois pas pourquoi. Il le sait alors qu'il fasse pas son tout étonné ! En fait, Bobby n'a pas l'air si étonné que ça. Je me goure totalement ou l'Iceberg semble presque gêné d'un coup ?

- Écoute John. Je serais presque tenté de te dire de venir avec moi …

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Noël avec Bobby Boy ? Ce serait sans aucun doute le plus beau Noël de toute ma vie. On s'emballe pas John ! Pourquoi je sens l'arrivée massive d'un « mais » ?

- Mais …

Ah. Parce qu'il y en avait un de prévu. Merde. C'est quoi le problème ?

- Je te vois assez mal dans ma famille. Enfin avec ma famille, lâche-t-il en détournant le regard.

- Quoi ?! bondis-je en serrant mes mains autour de son jean. Comment ça ? Je suis pas assez bien pour ta petite famille de bourges ?!

- C'est pas ça. Enfin … tu sais comment tu es John. Impulsif, direct, et parfois arrogant. Tu pourrais à tout instant faire une gaffe et …

- Et quoi ? Leur révéler que leur adorable petit Bobby n'est en réalité qu'un horrible mutant tout gelé ?! m'étranglé-je.

Je rêve là ? Il ne veut pas que je vienne dans le seul but de préserver sa couverture ! Je laisse tomber son jean sur sa valise et m'apprête à quitter la chambre lorsque sa voix me stoppe net :

- C'est ma famille ? John. Je ne les vois que deux fois par an depuis que je suis ici. Est-ce que c'est trop demandé de leur consacrer un minimum de mon attention ?

- OUI ! gueulé-je en me retournant brusquement. Bon, ok, je suis pas le mieux placé pour te causer des relations familiales mais je crois que tu ne devrais pas te terrer ici puis réapparaître de temps en temps en leur montrant le parfait petit Bobby qu'ils veulent voir !

Bobby dépose son gilet dans la valise d'un geste lent en évitant mon regard, sûrement flamboyant à cet instant.

- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire selon toi ! craque-t-il subitement.

- Etre toi bordel ! Et emmerder les autres !

- Désolé, je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça ! avoue-t-il en me faisant désormais face, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Ah ça, j'avais bien remarqué.

- T'es en train de me reprocher quoi exactement là ?

- D'être soumis à eux et de t'écraser comme une merde !

Et de les préférer à moi. C'est pourquoi je rajoute avec véhémence :

- Car ce n'est pas ta famille Bobby ! Ils devraient tout savoir de toi et t'aimer comme tu es ! Comme je le fais !

Ouhlà ! Je me suis laissé emporter sur le coup là … Mais je garde malgré tout la face et continue de l'affronter de mon regard de braise.

- Tu es ma famille John ? demande soudainement Bobby d'une voix plus posée.

- Je suis bien plus que ça. Je suis là moi. Pas eux. Ils ne savent pas qui tu es.

- Ce sont eux qui m'ont élevé John. J'ai grandi à leurs côtés.

Il n'est pas d'accord avec moi, ça se voit. M'en bats les couilles. Me casse. Je choppe ma veste et mon écharpe et ouvre la porte de la chambre. Pourtant, une fois de plus, Bobby ajoute :

- Il y a de la place pour vous tous dans mon cœur, John.

- Je ne crois pas Bobby. Sinon tu arriverais à contenter tout le monde. Mais là, tu es en train de privilégier l'un par rapport à l'autre. Et forcément, le seul qui souffre, c'est le pauvre gamin abandonné pendant les fêtes.

Je quitte rapidement la chambre en claquant la porte. Je déteste me faire passer en victime. C'est pas mon genre. Tant pis. Au moins, je suis en accord avec moi-même moi.

ξөөҖөөξ

« En accord avec moi-même » ! De qui je me moquais concrètement ?! J'étais loin de l'être et j'envenimais la situation plus qu'autre chose, si bien que je n'ai même pas dis au revoir à Bobby ce jour là.

Ainsi donc, j'avais deux semaines sans Bobby devant moi. Comment allais-je survivre ? Un fait était certain, je ne pouvais rester dans cette chambre une minute de plus. C'est pourquoi, le jour même, j'ai piqué une caisse de Cyclope et je me suis taillé loin de cette foutue école.

Le premier endroit qui m'est venu à l'esprit pour changer de décor était San Francisco. Rejoindre Hailey, la culbuter dans les chiottes du bar. Hum. Pas très subtil. Mais c'étaient des réflexions dictées par la rage d'être abandonné par lui.

Contre toute attente, la route m'a mené à un endroit totalement différent le 25 décembre.

ξөөҖөөξ

Davitt Street. Ouais, c'est bien un quartier de bourges. Heureusement que j'ai la bagnole adaptée. Numéro 45. Jolie maison. Avec jardin, fleurs, barrière et allée de garage déserte. Tout du cliché familial. Je me gare plus loin et quitte le véhicule. Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Tant pis, maintenant que j'y suis, j'y reste même si je sais pas encore exactement pourquoi je me trouve là. Je décide de passer par l'arrière histoire de ne pas trop me faire remarquer. Je tombe bientôt sur la baie vitrée de la cuisine et m'approche discrètement pour découvrir qu'il n'y a personne.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis supposé faire maintenant. J'ai envie d'entrer, de savoir ce que cet univers a de plus que moi mais d'un autre côté, je crois que je préfère l'ignorer. En me traitant intérieurement de tous les noms, j'allais faire demi-tour pour retourner à la voiture lorsque la baie vitrée s'ouvre brusquement.

- John ?!

Mon cœur rate un battement suite à l'intonation de la voix. Je fais donc volte-face pour affronter le visage étonné d'un Iceberg perdu en pleine mer.

- Ouais. C'est moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Avais envie de passer, grommellé-je en jouant du bout du pied avec l'herbe de la pelouse.

- Entre. Ça gèle.

Je lève un sourcil sceptique dans sa direction et il me répond par un haussement d'épaule nonchalant. J'adore l'expression de son visage à cet instant. Un mélange de taquinerie, de surprise et de contentement. Je pénètre donc dans la cuisine tandis que Bobby referme derrière moi et examine en détail la pièce. La cuisine typique de la famille typique quoi. Un grand frigo métallique, des plans de travail en veux-tu en voilà, des tabourets, des placards, des tiroirs et un tas d'équipements électroménager sûrement extrêmement chers et sophistiqués.

- Et ton adorable petite famille ? lancé-je d'un ton provocateur.

- Partie sortie faire des courses de dernière minute.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as fais entré alors.

Bobby reste muet et reprend l'activité qu'il semblait faire peu avant que je débarque, c'est-à-dire couper un oignon en rondelle.

- Tu fais la cuisine Bobby Boy ?

- Ça et un tas d'autres choses.

C'est une invitation ? Je m'adosse au comptoir et regarde la lame de son couteau massacrer le pauvre légume. L'oignon, c'est bien un légume, non ?

- Au fait, je suis un mauvais hôte, tu veux un truc à boire ou à manger ? s'exclame soudainement Bobby en relevant les yeux.

- Non, c'est bon.

Le silence s'installe à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que l'Iceberg écorcheur d'oignon reprenne :

- Alors ? Tu vas finir par m'avouer ce que tu fais là ?

- Je faisais un tour dans le coin alors j'ai pensé te rendre une petite visite.

- Bien sûr. C'est vrai que tu fais souvent des petits tours du côté de Boston.

Depuis quand le petit manie aussi bien l'ironie ?

- Et ça te dérange peut-être ? soufflé-je.

- Non. Au contraire. Ça me surprend juste.

Je saute alors sur le comptoir pour me mettre assis et je sens le regard inquisiteur de Bobby me reprocher mon geste. Mais il ne dit rien. Il me connaît bien le lascar. Histoire d'être une minimum sociable, j'avoue :

- J'ai pas trop aimé la façon dont on s'est quitté.

- Tu n'es pas seul, confie-t-il d'un ton amer en reprenant sa coupe.

Un silence pesant s'installe mais je ne cherche rien à dire pour le rompre car je sais que Bobby s'en chargera à merveille. J'ai visé juste :

- Tu ne t'excuses pas ?

- Pourquoi je m'excuserais ?! m'étranglé-je.

L'iceberg honte de rien relève alors son regard vers moi et pose le couteau à côté de l'oignon. T'as raison, désarme-toi avant.

- Tu y es allé un peu fort la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé. T'as aussi insulté ma famille.

- Et je ne compte pas m'excuser ! Depuis quand je devrais m'excuser d'avoir dit ce que je pensais ?!

- John … lâche-t-il en secouant sa tête dépitée de gauche à droite.

- Quoi John ? QUOI ?!

Ça y est, il m'a mis hors de moi ! J'en reviens pas ! De rage, je quitte le plan de travail et fourre mes deux mains dans mes poches.

- Je suis irrécupérable, c'est ça ?? éructé-je.

- Non. Tout simplement sacrément borné. Tu viens de toi-même ici, parce que tu en as gros sur la patate, pas la peine de mentir, je le sais. Mais tu n'es pas fichu de me dire que tu es désolé d'avoir réagi de cette façon.

- Si j'ai réagi de cette façon Bobby, c'est parce que j'avais mes raisons ! Mais tu refuses de voir à quel point tu es soumis à ta putain de famille !

Quelque chose de violent passe dans ses yeux. J'ai dépassé les limites. Si je ne me rattrape pas maintenant, je le perds définitivement.

- Excuse-moi Bobby.

Pourquoi est-ce sorti aussi facilement ? Pourquoi suis-je totalement différent à ses côtés ? Pourquoi a-t-il une telle influence sur moi ? Pourquoi serais-je prêt à tout pour lui? Même à m'écraser ? Preuve à cet instant. Evénement exceptionnel à faire figurer dans le JT. Quelque chose de surprenant passe alors dans ses yeux. Un mélange de tendresse, de soulagement et de joie. Étrange. Pourtant, c'est déjà bien mieux que ce que j'avais aperçu peu auparavant.

- Merci John. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que tu es mon meilleur ami. Je serais toujours là pour toi, même si à certains moments je m'éloigne un peu pour privilégier ma famille. Mais je reviens toujours John. Toujours.

Mon cœur se serre à cet aveu. Je le savais au fond. Mais l'entendre est une tout autre chose. Je décide alors de confier :

- J'ai du mal à m'y faire Bobby. Tu sais bien que mon rapport avec ma famille, enfin si on peut nommer les gens qui m'ont plus ou moins élevé comme ça, a été totalement différent du tien.

- Je sais.

- Alors je vais tâcher de faire des efforts de ce côté-là, avoué-je dans un souffle en détournant mon regard vers le frigo métallique.

- Merci John. Je sais ce que ça te coûte te dire ça et d'agir de cette façon.

Bobby s'avance alors vers moi, m'obligeant à croiser ses yeux toujours trop bleus, et m'enlace amicalement quelque secondes en me tapotant le dos. Y'a que Bobby Boy pour agir comme ça. Comme une meuf quoi. Pourtant, cette fois ci, je décide de balayer tous mes a priori et l'enlace légèrement et tape également doucement son dos.

- Tu pues l'oignon, Ice.

Son rire résonne à mon oreille gauche et me fais sourire. Lentement, il s'écarte de moi et retourne à la coupe de son légume puant. Je me pose sur un tabouret et le regarde faire jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse en annonçant :

- Reste manger.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma salive. Pourtant, je tranche très vite.

- Hors de question. C'est ta famille. C'est moi. Je pense que tu as raison et que ce ne serait pas bon de mélanger les deux. Vu comme je suis et vu …

Je parcours rapidement la cuisine des yeux une fois de plus.

- Vu comment ils sont, rien de bon en ressortira, crois-moi Bobby Boy.

Il hoche la tête d'un air compréhensif et allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque le bruit d'une voiture se fait entendre. Ice fronce les sourcils une demi seconde mais j'ai déjà compris de quoi il s'agit. Je me lève donc et m'avance vers la baie vitrée. Une main sur la poignée, je me retourne pour lancer :

- Joyeux Noël Bobby.

- Joyeux Noël John.

ξөөҖөөξ

Retour direct à l'école des mutants en fête. D'accord, mes Noël ont toujours été spéciaux dans leur genre mais celui-ci a été quand même sacrément étrange. Déjà cette discussion avec Bobby, le fait de me rendre chez lui, de voir tout ce qui était en concurrence avec moi. Cette maison. Ce foyer. Mais je crois que je faisais désormais la part des choses. Du moins, j'essayais.

Et à peine ai-je posé un pied dans le garage de l'école que l'étrange continua.

ξөөҖөөξ

- TOI !

J'en sursaute sur le coup et claque plus violement que prévu la portière de la voiture. D'un mouvement rapide, je me retourne pour apercevoir un Cyclope déchaîné charger vers moi. Il ne manque plus que la fumée sortant de ses narines. Bon, quelles sont mes options au juste ? Je retourne dans la voiture et décolle en 4ème vitesse ? Je sors mon Zippo et fais du rôti de Cyclope ? Par pur réflexe, je fourre mes deux mains dans mes poches et l'une d'entre elles saisit immédiatement mon Zippo.

- TOI ! C'est pas la première fois que tu me fais ça ! Combien de fois il faudra que je répète que ces voitures ne sont pas en libre service ??? Surtout celle-ci !

Je jette un coup d'œil à la caisse que je n'avais fais qu'emprunté. Ok, elle est classe, bleue, mais ce n'est pas non plus la plus chère de tout le garage. Suite à haussement d'épaule m'en foutiste, je reporte mon attention sur le bigleux en furie et lâche :

- Elle est entière et même pas décoiffée. C'est bon.

- Non John ! Tu n'as pas à venir ici et te servir ! Tu serais incapable de rembourser ne serait-ce que le moins cher d'un de ces véhicules ! s'exclame-t-il en indiquant d'un vague geste la pièce.

- Ok ! Ok ! C'est bon ! Je le referai plus ! Promis ! craqué-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Derrière moi, le Cyclope pousse un soupir excédé mais il ne cherche pas à me retenir. Heureusement d'ailleurs. D'un geste mécanique, je sors mon briquet et commence à m'amuser avec tout en m'avançant dans les longs couloirs déserts de l'école. Quelques secondes, plus tard je croise enfin une personne vivante, à contre sens. Cette dernière se raidit comme elle en a l'habitude à chaque fois qu'elle me voit mais ralentit néanmoins en m'apercevant au lieu de passer sa route.

- John.

- Joshua, grogné-je en m'arrêtant face à lui.

Depuis l'épisode du parc, on avait bien réussit à s'éviter et à ne plus s'adresser un seul mot. Alors d'où lui provient cet élan de témérité suicidaire et soudain ? Avantage pour moi, mon Zippo est déjà prêt à l'emploi.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

- Te souhaiter un Joyeux Noël.

- Trop aimable.

Je parviens à lire de la crainte dans son regard. Ça lui compte de me parler. Alors il doit avoir quelque chose de bien plus précis et intéressant à me dire que cela. C'est pourquoi il va de lui-même au but :

- Tu as acheté un cadeau pour Bobby ?

Le Zippo reste ouvert. La flamme brillante. Et mes yeux mitraillent littéralement le pauvre mutant seulement capable de manipuler le papier ( sa seule heure de gloire fut à la bibliothèque … pathétique ). Le type doit se rendre compte que sa vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil car il s'empresse d'ajouter, d'une voix malgré tout calme :

- Aujourd'hui, Kitty m'a demandé ce qu'elle pourrait bien offrir à Bobby quand il rentrera de chez ses parents. Je ne le connais pas assez pour lui répondre.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ?

- Fais gaffe, c'est tout. Reste dans la course.

- Je m'en branle de tes conseils ! argué-je.

- Je le sais bien. Mais je me sentais obligé de te le dire.

- Et moi je me sens obligé de te dire …

- Ne foire pas cette occasion. Ni cette relation d'ailleurs.

Joshua se barre instantanément suite à cette phrase et heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas envie de lui courir après pour lui botter le cul. Mine de rien, cette conversation m'a laissé un goût acide dans la bouche. Est-ce que je prends mal le fait qu'une gamine amourachée de Bobby Boy pense à lui acheter un cadeau alors que cette idée ne m'était même pas venue à l'esprit ?

ξөөҖөөξ


	9. Chapitre 8

**_Thanx :_**

**_--Keikoku89, c'est vrai que les petites scènes de ménage John/Bobby ont tendance à faire Feux de l'Amour ( pour pas citer lol ) mais on aimeeeeeee ça !! Alors comme ça, tu biches Joshua ? C'est vrai que, maintenant que j'y pense, il a quand un sacré rôle dans l'évoluation de la pensée de John ( si une telle chose est possible lol ). Allez, regarde de nouveau ce chapitre comme une bonne petite tablette de chocolat ! Biz et a + !_**

**_--Goupixa, non, non, je ne te lapiderai pas ( et ton cat est sauf, promis lol ! ) !! Ca arrive à tout le monde lol ! Tant que tu suis un peu près, que tu apprécie, et qu'il n'y a rien qui te dérange, ça me botte ! Bizz !_**

**_--Theriel ! Coucou toi ! Ca fait un bail ! Contente que tu sois toujours présente ! Alors bonnes vacances à toi aussi et bonne continuation ! Bizz._**

**_Voilà. C'était bref et concis. Passons au plus intéressant : _**

* * *

C'était vrai. Cette année là, je n'avais même pas songé à acheter un cadeau pour Bobby. Ma situation était bien assez compliquée pour que je ne l'envenime davantage avec l'achat d'un quelconque objet qui allait sûrement me demander des heures d'intense réflexion. Non, franchement, je n'avais pas besoin de ça.

Pourtant, Joshua venait d'installer le doute en moi. Cette Kitty venait-elle de passer au rang de rival à mes yeux ? N'importe quoi … Mais je me suis quand même mis à cogiter sérieusement sur l'idée d'un cadeau, et vu que je n'avais rien cramé appartenant à Bobby, le choix promettait d'être bien plus ardu que l'année précédente.

Mais à St John Allerdyce, rien d'impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

ξөөҖөөξ

Lundi 3 janvier. Troisième jour de l'année et je suis déjà totalement déchiré. Putain de bonne soirée avec Ted, Mark et Ethan. Je les biche ces mecs. Totalement pas comme je les avais imaginé. En déambulant dans un des couloirs, je tombe sur une grosse horloge en bois et m'arrête devant pour loucher dessus pendant une bonne minute, jusqu'à parvenir à décrypter ces étranges symboles. 6h49. Putain de très bonne soirée et très bon début de matinée.  
Tout en rigolant tout seul, je rejoins la chambre par un chemin bien plus long que prévu et comprenant sûrement tout un tas de détours. Je tire, ou pousse, je sais plus, la porte et la referme en la claquant. Les yeux à moitié clos, je m'effondre enfin sur mon lit en gémissant. Dodo.

- John ?!

Ça ou une décharge électrique, même combat. Deux mains viennent me secouer et deux ronds bleu ciel me font face.

- Heyyyyyy ! Bobbyyyyy !

- John ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? T'es complètement ivre là ou …

- Á ton avis ? râlé-je en tentant de me mettre sur le dos, malgré le mouvement régulier et oscillant du lit.

- Oh, John. Tu n'es pas fichu de te tenir convenablement dès que je suis plus là.

- Mouaaaaaaaais !

Je réalise alors que Bobby est assit au bord de mon lit. Il fout quoi là ?

- Tu fous quoi là ?

- Je viens juste d'arriver. Mes parents m'ont déposé à la gare avant de partir au boulot. C'est pour ça que je suis là si tôt.

- Coooooooooool !

- J'avais un cadeau pour toi mais je crois que ça attendra demain.

- NON ! gueulé-je brutalement.

- John ! Moins fort !

Je me mets à croasser d'un rire gras et extirpe mon Zippo de ma poche. A peine l'ai-je ouvert qu'une main me le dérobe.

- Héééééééé !

- T'es pas en état de faire le cake avec le feu. Endors-toi.

- Non ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi, moi aussi !

- Ah oui ?

- Dans le truc là …

J'indique vaguement une direction. S'il me comprend, je le viole.

- Ah ! L'armoire.

Je me redresse brutalement pour sauter sur l'objet de mes fantasmes mais ce dernier est déjà debout prêt de l'armoire. Et du coup, je me plante misérablement à terre.

- AIIIIIIE !

- Bon sang, John ! Á quoi tu joues ?

- Suis bourré, bafouillé-je, la joue droite contre la moquette.

Je vois vaguement Bobby ouvrir l'armoire, fouiller un peu, puis revenir à mon niveau avec le paquet cadeau dans les mains. Une fois de plus, je rigole comme un débile. Mais j'aime ça. Avec difficulté, je bascule sur le dos afin d'avoir l'Iceberg en pleine ligne de mire alors qu'il ouvre son cadeau tout en s'asseyant sur mon lit. Il parvient enfin à la petite boîte en carton et ôte le couvercle pour saisir son contenu.  
Je ne le lâche pas des yeux tandis qu'il feuillette le catalogue d'un air surpris. J'aime beaucoup l'expression de son visage à cet instant. Et plus si affinités. Soudain, venant sûrement de comprendre de quoi il s'agit, Bobby s'exclame :

- Oh ! Un week-end dans une station de ski des Rocheuses ?? John, où t'es allé pêcher une idée pareille ?!

- Va savoir.

- En tout cas, ça me surprend beaucoup. Et c'est très bien trouvé. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas skié.

Rien que le fait d'imaginer l'Iceberg sur une paire de skis me donne le fou rire.

- C'est pour deux, réalise-t-il enfin.

- Ouaaaaais ! Parce que si tu crois que je vais te laisser y aller seul, tu te mets le doigt bien profond dans le …

- Ça va, je pense que j'ai compris l'idée.

- Mouais. Tout ça pour dire que si t'es bloqué sous une avalanche, tu seras bien content que ton Pyro préféré viennent sauver tes jolies petites fesses.

Bobby me lance un drôle de regard mais je me contente d'hausser les épaules. Chose pas facile à faire lorsqu'on est allongé sur le dos à même un sol instable.

- Merci John. Ça me touche vraiment, avoue-t-il en rangeant le catalogue dans la boîte en carton.

- De rieeeeeeeen ! Et le mien !

- Je ne te le donnerais pas maintenant ! J'ai bien trop peur que tu vomisses dessus et vu ce dont il s'agit, vaudrait mieux pas que ça arrive.

- C'est quooooi ?

- Tu verras ça plus tard. On attend, tâche de cuver. Et au lit !

- Ouaaah ! C'est une invitation ?

- Pfouah ! T'es vraiment con quand t'es bourré John, se moque Ice, gentiment.

- J'trouve pas.

Malgré tout, il m'aide à me relever et me fourre dans mon lit après m'avoir ôté les chaussures. D'un geste vif, il rabat les couvertures sur moi puis ferme les volets de la chambre. Le dernier son que j'entends avant de sombrer est un :

- Content de te retrouver John.

ξөөҖөөξ

Avec le recul, je réalise que ce moment aurait pu très mal tourner. J'aurais très bien pu faire une immense connerie mais heureusement, rien de déplacé ne s'était produit. Plus tard dans la journée, lorsque j'eus enfin désaoulé, Bobby m'offrit mon cadeau de Noël.

Une sublime veste en cuir marron. J'en suis immédiatement tombé amoureux. Il faut dire que l'ancienne est sacrément bien usée, selon les dires de l'Iceberg, et j'étais d'accord avec lui, même si cette veste m'accompagnait depuis longtemps. Je l'ai donc balancé et adoptée la nouvelle, en signe d'un nouveau départ.

Le lendemain, Kitty a offert son cadeau à Bobby. Évidemment, je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

ξөөҖөөξ

- Bobby ? Je peux te parler ?

Je lève alors les yeux puis les lève encore plus haut, c'est-à-dire au ciel, lorsque je découvre de qui provient cette phrase. Peinards, posés sur un des canapés du salon, Bobby et moi matons la télévision depuis au moins une heure jusqu'à ce que la gamine décide de se pointer et de faire les yeux doux à Bobby Boy.  
D'ailleurs, ce dernier prend une jolie teinte rosée à la proposition de la passe-muraille. Quoi ? Il n'a jamais rien entendu de plus osé ? Faut vraiment que je l'initie à certaines bases élémentaires. Je décide donc de prendre les choses en main :

- Te fatigue pas à bouger Ice, elle veut juste t'offrir un cadeau de Noël.

- Oh ? C'est vrai ?

Voilà que c'est au tour de la minette de rougir. Quel magnifique duo. Du coup, Kitty tend le sachet qu'elle tient à la main en direction de Bobby. Celui-ci se redresse dans le canapé et se précipite à déballer le cadeau alors que je pousse un soupir exaspéré.

- Oh ! C'est adorable Kitty !

Je manque de faire une rupture d'anévrisme. Ce qu'il trouve adorable est en réalité un ours polaire en peluche. J'hallucine ! Et le pire, c'est que l'Iceberg a l'air sincère. Alors je ne peux m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Les deux gamins me fixent alors d'un air qui ne fait qu'accroître mon hilarité.

- Tu n'as pas acheté la tête à coiffer Barbie, finalement ? gloussé-je en m'adressant à Kitty.

Du coup, la petite paraît subitement très mal à l'aise.

- Au fait Bobby, je crois que je vais aller échanger le week-end au ski contre le camion de police Action Man. Ça devrait bien plus te plaire.

Kitty craque finalement et fait demi-tour pour quitter à toute vitesse la pièce. Avec un sourire satisfait, je reporte à nouveau mon attention sur la télé.

- Ça te tuerait d'être un peu aimable ?

- Excuse-moi Bobby Boy, mais son cadeau est puéril et ridicule au possible, me défendé-je sans même le regarder.

- Pas forcément. Et puis c'est l'intention qui compte.

- Mais bien sûr. T'avais qu'à m'offrir le kit complet du parfait pompier, si tu es tellement réceptif à ce genre de cadeau enfantin.

Bobby émet un claquement de langue réprobateur et lâche finalement :

- Je vais quand même aller la voir.

- C'est ça. Va batifoler avec la gamine de douze ans ! N'oublie pas de prendre tes précautions car je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit au courant de toutes les subtilités des rapports homme-femme.

L'Iceberg se casse tout de même en me jetant un dernier regard que je ne prends même pas la peine de croiser. Á peine est-il parti que je zappe furieusement sur toutes les chaînes afin de me calmer.  
C'est à ce moment que Tornade décide de se pointer dans le salon pour annoncer qu'une séance d'entraînement aux pouvoirs allait bientôt avoir lieu. Évidemment, tout le monde saute de joie. Ted passe à mon niveau et me lance en me tapant amicalement sur l'épaule :

- Tu viens Pyro ?

- Rien à battre. J'ai pas besoin d'entraînement.

- Tant pis, on s'amusera sans toi alors ! s'exclame-t-il en s'éloignant avec ses potes.

- Ouais c'est ça, amusez-vous ! gueulé-je pour que Ted puisse m'entendre avant de quitter la pièce.

Seul dans le salon désert, je pousse alors un soupir lourd de lassitude et presse violement la touche veille de la télécommande avant de jeter cette dernière avec rage, sur un fauteuil non loin.

ξөөҖөөξ

Inconsciemment, je voulais éloigner Kitty le plus loin possible de Bobby. Inconsciemment, je la considérais comme une rivale. Inconsciemment, j'avais peur de ce que Bobby pouvait se mettre à éprouver pour elle.

J'en rigole bien désormais. Car si je redoutais Kitty et sa mine de gamine niaise, elle n'était rien comparée à ce qui allait arriver. Une menace. Purement et simplement. La guerre allait commencer et je savais d'ores et déjà que je ne la gagnerais pas. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'essayer.

Malicia. Rien qu'à son nom, j'aurais du saisir la ruse qui en émanait. Au premier regard, je me suis contrefoutu d'elle. Au premier regard, Bobby a craqué. Au deuxième regard, mon coeur a saigné.

La première rencontre a eu lieu durant un cours de Tornade. Anodin. Pourtant, c'est le souvenir le plus clair qui demeure en moi. Enfin, juste un peu auparavant, il y eu la rencontre avec Logan, qui fut bien plus drôle et décalée.

ξөөҖөөξ

- Pouvez-vous me dire de quel gène A ou B, sera dominant ?

Je tente de me faire tout petit. Autrement dit, je fais mon récessif. J'aime moyennement ces cours très particuliers avec le professeur Xavier. Á cinq dans son bureau, quasi agglutinés au meuble, dur de faire semblant de bosser. Surtout quand un télépathe vous asticote sans cesse le cerveau.  
Coincé entre une meuf et Bobby, je gribouille quelques notes bidons sur le calepin posé sur mes genoux en faisant mine de réfléchir. Mais du coin de l'oeil, je surveille également Kitty, juste assise à la droite de Ice. Maligne la passe-muraille.

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvre à toute volée, laissant entrer un seul homme, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une veste de survêt, pieds nus, l'air essoufflé et paniqué. Nous le fixons alors d'un air surpris, sûrement qu'on se demande tous la même chose : « Il sort d'où cet olibrius ? ». Ah non, ça, ça doit être les pensées de Xavier. Les miennes sont plus radicales : c'est qui ce plouc ?

- Bonjour Logan.

Ah. Apparemment, le professeur connaît l'étrange gus qui vient de faire irruption dans la pièce, interrompant de ce fait le cours. Je crois que je l'aime bien finalement.

- Je ramasserais vos essais sur les principes anthropiques dominants et récessifs mercredi, d'accord ? Ce sera tout.

Je reporte alors mon attention sur Xavier. Ouais en gros, le big boss nous dit de vite dégager. Je referme mon calepin, saisis mon stylo de la main droite et me lève pour quitter la pièce, comme les quatre autres élèves. Nous passons près du gars qui a toujours l'air aussi paumé et Bobby ouvre la porte qu'il franchit, moi sur ses talons.

- C'était qui ce type ? lance alors Amanda, une fois dans le couloir.

- Aucune idée, répond Bobby en haussant les épaules.

Kitty nous rejoint peu après en courant. Elle était passée où celle là ?

- De quoi ils vont parler ?

- C'est aussi un mutant vous croyez ?

- Il avait l'air pas très amical.

Y'a que les nanas pour piailler comme ça. C'est pas humain. Je lève alors les yeux au ciel et lâche :

- On s'en branle ! Et si c'est vraiment important, on finira bien par le savoir.

Bobby m'approuve d'un signe de tête et nous poursuivons notre route vers le prochain cours, celui de Tornade. Les trois meufs et Bobby s'installe au fond mais n'ayant plus de place, je m'avance vers le premier rang en soupirant. Pile face au tableau, on n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Enfin, il faut dire qu'avec cette disposition circulaire des tables, on est tous plus au moins face au tableau et tout disposé à nous faire tornader par un professeur en furie.

En me dirigeant vers ma place, je remarque une nouvelle. Brune, portant des vêtements sombres hormis une écharpe mauve, l'air mal à l'aise, pas dans son élément. Ouais, une nouvelle typique. Bah, ça fait toujours du bien un peu de sang neuf. Je m'affale sur ma chaise, devant elle, et n'y pense plus. Avec un peu de retard, Tornade fait son apparition en s'excusant et commence le cours en inscrivant au tableau : « L'empire romain ». Ah, enfin un cours qui promet d'être intéressant.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ses notes dans la main gauche, Tornade blablate sur la grandeur de Constantin. Mais des voix derrière moi m'interpellent :

- Hé ! Tu t'appelles comment ?

Je reconnaîtrais le timbre enfantin de Kitty n'importe où.

- Malicia, chuchote la nouvelle.

- Moi, c'est Kitty.

- Et moi Amanda.

- Bienvenue à l'école.

Et si je lui faisais un cadeau de bienvenue à la petite nouvelle ? Un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, je sors mon Zippo de la poche avec ma main droite et passe mes bras derrière ma chaise alors que Tornade s'applique à inscrire les dates importantes de l'empereur. D'un geste expert, je l'allume et tourne légèrement la tête pour savoir si j'ai toute l'intention de la nouvelle. Apparemment oui. Je range rapidement le Zippo tout en gardant la boule de flamme dans ma main gauche, veillant à lui donner une belle forme.

Subitement, une vague de froid s'étale sur ma main et gèle instantanément les flammes. N'ayant plus de contrôle, je lâche prise et ma boule de feu, devenue glace, s'écrase à terre dans un tel boucan que je sursaute. Je vais me faire passer un savon, c'est certain. Je me redresse sur ma chaise et tente de prendre un air innocent mais peine perdue, Tornade connaît mes exploits. Cette dernière détourne justement son attention du tableau et abat ses yeux lassés de mes conneries sur moi.

- John.

- Pardon, répliqué-je immédiatement en fronçant les sourcils et en baissant les yeux.

Le petit ricanement de Bobby derrière moi me fait malgré tout sourire. Qui est le plus intenable de nous deux Bobby Boy ?

- Je m'appelle Bobby.

On dirait bien que l'iceberg a choisit une approche moins grandiloquente pour rencontrer en contact avec la nouvelle.

- Et toi ?

- Malicia.

La pauvre. Condamnée à répéter son prénom à l'infini. Je la plains. Le silence s'installe derrière moi, si bien que je me demande ce que fabriquent les deux zigotos. Je me retournerais bien mais Tornade m'a sacrément à l'oeil.

- Bienvenue à Anormale Sup.

Comique Boy le Bobby ! Le cours se poursuit et se termine sans d'autres perturbations mais au moment de quitter la salle de cours, Ice se lance dans une discussion animée avec Malicia. En analysant sa façon de la regarder, quelque chose me frappe. Une étincelle. Un très vif intérêt dans ses yeux océan. Pas la peine de connaître toutes les dates du règne de Constantin pour comprendre. Il est déjà séduit. Et moi anéanti.

ξөөҖөөξ


	10. Chapitre 9

**_Désolée pour le jour de retard, je viens juste de rentrer de vacances de chez mon grand-père ( mdr, c'est horrible les vacances ! ).  
So, thanx :_**

**_--Theriel, j'aime pas le couple Bobby/Malicia ( et non pas pour les raisons de cette fic lol ), je crois que je te l'avais déjà dit. En fait, ça passe pas entre moi et Malicia. Elle m'exaspère cette fille ! Enfin bref, désolée de te faire ressentir ça : te voilà partagée entre deux couples que tu aimes lol ! Qui va gagner ? Hé hé hé ! Ah, pour ta question : "Tu comptes continuer jusqu'à quel point dans le film ?", je ne peux pas répondre, sinon ce serait dévoiler la suite de l'intrigue ! Hé hé hé ( bis ). Mais en tout cas, je peux déjà te dire que j'irais assez loin, même très loin. Biz et merciii !_**

**_--Goupixa, et voilà ! J'ai réussi à te faire détester Malicia ( YES ) ! Pas mal ton petit dialogue, mais si tu veux, je te file mon propre Zippo ... et oui, j'ai finis par m'en acheter un ... on est tarée ou on l'est pas !! Bisous et à la prochaine !_**

**_--Keikoku89, alors je sais pas si ma fic équivaudra les Feux de l'Amour mais je peux te dire qu'elle fait 103 pages Word. Contente que tu apprécie à ce point Joshua car pour moi, ce mec il sert juste de déclic à John, donc rôle secondaire. Alors comme ça, tu as eu un sourire qui a fait tout le tour de ta tête pendant 3 plombes ? Jolie image qui m'a bien fait marrer !! Bon allez, à nous deux, on va aller chopper Malicia et lui faire sa fête car elle nous fait vraiment ch**. Mais non, malheureusement, on peut pas ... Le scénario pardi ! Le scénario ! Sur ce, merci pour cette délicieuse review et gros bisous ! ( PS : n'oublie pas tes propres fics, hein ??? )._**

* * *

On dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas se fier à sa première impression. Bobby Boy ne devait pas être au courant. Il a littéralement était happé par les charmes, que je considérais comme quasi inexistants, de cette Malicia. Alors forcément, il en a causé à son meilleur pote. Manque de pot, il s'avérait que c'était moi.

Comment réagir dans une telle situation ? Quelle attitude adopter ? Le dilemme était immense mais au final, je présume que j'ai fais ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Rester neutre.

ξөөҖөөξ

PAF !

Voilà que j'en perds mon paquet de lessive.

- Non mais sérieux, tu la trouves pas fascinante ?!

- J'irai pas jusque là Bobby, avancé-je prudemment en ramassant le paquet, heureusement très bien fermé.

Bobby aborde alors une mine pensive tout en fourrant ses vêtements sales dans une des machines libres. Je profite du silence, sûrement de très courte durée, pour en faire de même après avoir déposé un peu de lessive dans l'orifice prévu à cet effet.

- Elle a un truc.

Et moi je lui ferais bien un truc. Mais ça serait considérait comme un acte violent et barbare répréhensible par la loi et peut-être même passible de la peine de mort.

- Si tu le dis Ice, marmonné-je en balançant un de mes caleçons qui avait échappé à la sélection naturelle.

- Honnêtement John, commence Bobby en claquant la porte de sa machine et en profitant pour me fixer intensément. T'en penses quoi ?

Je ferme à mon tour ma machine en retenant de justesse un soupir et me tourne vers mon pote.

- Tu veux mon avis franc et sincère ?

- Oui.

- Elle est bizarre. Et spéciale.

Le réfrigéré cogite un instant puis réplique avec entrain :

- C'est justement ça qui fait son charme. Elle est mystérieuse !

Je tape plus ou moins furieusement sur les boutons afin de lancer le programme de la machine et Bobby s'exécute de son côté.

- J'ai envie de la découvrir.

Et moi j'ai envie de lui foutre un poing. Ça me tue qu'il parle d'elle de cette façon, avec tellement ... d'excitation dans la voix ! Et ses yeux ... Ils vont pas tarder à sortir de leurs orbites. Si jamais je prononce son prénom, c'est mort.

- Mouais, lancé-je vaguement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? me questionne-t-il d'un coup en m'observant.

Je repose le paquet de lessive sur l'étage au fond de la buanderie mais demeure muet. C'est surtout que j'ignore comment répondre à une telle interrogation.

- Elle te plaît, c'est ça ?

- MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Mon explosion de rire le choque. Peut-être même le blesse. Je m'arrête net dès que je découvre son air tourmenté et ravale mon fou rire avec beaucoup de mal.

- Non, non ... hihihihi ... elle ne me plaît pas Bobby. Hum hum hum ...

- Elle est si immonde à tes yeux ?

Il a presque l'air malheureux en prononçant ses mots. Ouhlà ! Faut qu'il se calme le Bobby Boy ! Il est en train de faire tout un pataquès d'une simple gonzesse qui n'en vaut absolument pas la peine.

- Non, elle n'est pas immonde. Mais elle n'est pas exceptionnelle. Je veux dire, je vois pas pourquoi tu t'emballes direct. Elle a rien de particulier cette nana.

- Pas à tes yeux.

- Ça c'est sûr.

Une moue songeuse s'installe sur son visage tandis que son regard se perd quelque part dans un coin poussiéreux de la pièce.

- C'est parce que c'est carrément pas mon style, décidé-je de tempérer. Mais si elle portait un décolleté pigeonnant, avec un maquillage adéquat et une furieuse envie de me sauter, peut être que là, elle trouverait grâce à mes yeux.

Bobby se met alors à sourire et j'en profite pour conclure :

- Tout ça pour dire qu'elle n'est pas mon genre. Mais peut être bien qu'elle est le tien.

- Je crois bien.

Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire concrètement ? De le pousser dans les bras de cette nana alors que je fais une crise de jalousie lorsque Kitty pose ne serait-ce qu'un oeil sur lui ?! J'hallucine ! J'aime vraiment la souffrance et la douleur moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?

Il m'achève. Je cherche un rapide moyen de mettre fin à mes jours autour de moi mais ne trouve rien de bien concret. Á part des panières vides, des paquets de lessive et du linge, rien ne peut m'aider. A la limite, je pourrais me pendre grâce aux vêtements mais cela serait bien trop long.  
Alors je me contente d'inspirer profondément et d'analyser les différentes options de réponses qui s'offrent à moi. Trois options en réalité. 1) Je lui crie tous mes sentiments pour lui et l'implore de n'appartenir seulement qu'à moi. 2) Je l'incite à batifoler avec Malicia dans le but qu'il me sorte de la tête. 3) Ni l'une, ni l'autre, je laisse le Bobby Boy se démerder seul dans ses déboires amoureux. Va.

- Tu vois, d'un côté, je serais tenté de te dire de foncer, si cette nana t'intéresse. Mais de l'autre, je ne pense pas que ça soit la meilleure fille qui soit pour toi.

- C'est-à-dire ? questionne-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle ne peut toucher personne Bobby. Tu m'expliques comment tu feras pour la sauter ?

- La vie ne se résume pas qu'au cul, John.

- Mais il en occupe la majeure partie.

- Seulement dans la tienne.

On vire à la prise de tête. Je tranche alors en me dirigeant vers la porte de la buanderie :

- Fais comme tu le sens, Bobby Boy. Je n'ai pas d'avis bien précis sur la question.

ξөөҖөөξ

Au final, Bobby avait lancé le départ de l'opération « Rapprochage subtil et efficace de Malicia ». Ça m'irritait un peu. Seulement un peu car je me raccrochais à un fait qui ne m'est apparu que bien après. Elle ne pouvait le toucher. Même si elle approuvait des sentiments pour Ice, elle ne pourrait jamais le toucher. Elle ne posera jamais ses mains sur lui. Et cette perspective me plaisait assez.

Pourtant, ce qui me dérangeait principalement était le fait qu'elle commençait à prendre beaucoup de place dans le coeur de Bobby. C'était clair, cette nana l'avait carrément touché, même sans aucun contact physique, et Bobby Boy était bien plus qu'entiché. Il fondait littéralement en la voyant. Ça en devenait presque ridicule. Et rageant.

Par la suite, l'Iceberg a montré encore plus de fascination envers elle lorsqu'elle a fait une jolie démonstration de ses pouvoirs sur Logan. Le pauvre tout de même. Mais je ne blâme pas la nana. Enfin, elle devrait se douter qu'il vaut mieux éviter de réveiller un animal tel que Logan en pleine nuit. Ça griffe ces choses là.

Mais s'en est devenu réellement énervant lorsque Malicia s'est fait la malle un beau jour. En apprenant la nouvelle, j'ai sauté de joie et ça ne m'a pas plus étonné que ça, vu le caractère instable de la meuf. De son côté, Bobby a dépérit. Et qui est-ce qui s'est coltiné l'Iceberg dépité et au bord du gouffre ? Son meilleur poto, forcément.

ξөөҖөөξ

- Tu l'as vu quand alors ?

- Je sais pas, on devait déjeuner ensemble.

Au pas de course, je rejoins Bobby accompagné de Ted et Ethan.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionné-je en marchant à leur niveau.

- Malicia est portée disparu, m'apprend Ted.

Je glisse un regard vers Bobby qui me lance un regard triste. Derrière ses lunettes, Ethan me dévisage avec intérêt.

- Tu ne saurais pas quelque chose, John ?

- Absolument rien, avoué-je en toute sincérité.

Non, je n'ai pas kidnappé et enfermé Malicia dans le sous-sol dans le but d'en faire mon objet sexuel.

- Mais d'un autre côté, ça ne me surprend pas plus que ça.

- Comment ça ? s'étonne Ted.

- Elle avait pas l'air très stable comme nana. Enfin, c'est justement ça qui faisait son charme mystérieux et spécial.

Bobby me fixe bizarrement, ne sachant sûrement pas trop comment interpréter mes propos.

- On va où là ? interrogé-je.

- Voir le professeur Xavier, lance Ted.

Une fois dans le bureau du directeur, nous signalons la disparition de Malicia mais le gus à roulettes semble déjà être au courant. Evidemment. Big Brother le mec. Je fais un pli de travers sur ma chemise, il en est direct informé. Nous quittons donc rapidement le bureau du type qui jure que tous les moyens possibles sont en oeuvre pour retrouver notre amie ( euh, c'est pas mon amie cette nana, on a pas gardé les cochons ensemble ).

Je laisse les autre sortir en premiers de la pièce puis Bobby passe devant moi et sans le vouloir, mon regard se pose sur son cul. Aïe. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été tenté comme ça. Je n'ai pas envie que Malicia revienne. Je veux le garder rien que pour moi.  
Je réalise alors la portée de mes pensées et me retourne brusquement pour faire face au professeur. Ce dernier m'observe avec un air indescriptible mais en même temps extrêmement très concentré. Merde. Il a entendu. Il a senti. Fuck. Je quitte la pièce à toute allure et claque la porte derrière moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bobby est allongé sur son lit et moi, assis sur le mien, à triturer mon Zippo. Et il se paye une jolie déprime. Pas le Zippo hein, l'Iceberg.

- Et si elle était partie à cause de moi ?

Excédé, je ne retiens même pas mon soupir puis réplique :

- Arrête tes conneries Ice. Pourquoi elle se serait cassée à cause de toi ?

- J'ai peut-être fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Ou peut-être que j'en ai pas assez fait !

- Ouais, t'aurais du la violer, comme ça, t'aurais été sur qu'elle serait restée.

- Tu m'aides vachement là, John.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise bordel ?! Y'a rien que tu aurais pu ou que tu puisses faire ! Laisse les X-Men s'occuper d'elle et tu verras que tu la retrouveras très vite ta nana.

Bien que le ton sur lequel j'avais prononcé ces paroles soit un peu agressif, Bobby le prend bien et me répond par un sourire. C'est vrai qu'il y avait quand même un message d'espoir dans mes propos.

- Merci John.

- De rien, grommellé-je en perdant mon regard dans la flamme.

Un silence s'installe jusqu'à ce que Bobby se décide à le rompre d'une manière pour le moins spéciale.

- Promets-moi que tu ne partiras jamais.

Je redresse alors vivement ma tête et me plonge dans ses yeux bleus sérieux et presque implorants.

- Promets-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras pas.

Mon coeur se serre à cette demande surprenante. Je questionne donc :

- Pourquoi tu me demandes de telles choses ?

- Je souffre d'avoir perdu Malicia alors que je ne la connaissais qu'à peine. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le déchirement que ça serrait de te perdre John.

Un sourire s'installe sur le coin de mes lèvres et doucement, je tends le bras gauche vers Bobby, étirant de ce fait une nuée de flammes dans sa direction. Ice, toujours couché, dirige alors son bras gauche vers moi et un nuage de glace rencontre mes flammes. La réunion des deux est magnifique à voir et nos deux éléments continuent à se mélanger au milieu de notre chambre, à égale distance entre le lit de Bobby est le mien.

- Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais Bobby, soufflé-je.

- Jure le moi.

- Je te le jure.

Tu es ma nouvelle vie, celui qui m'a transformé, rendu meilleur. Si je me détourne de toi, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau et redeviendrais le salaud que j'ai toujours été. Tu es toute mon existence désormais et je donnerais mon âme pour ne t'avoir qu'à moi, te serrer dans mes bras, plonger mon nez au creux de ton cou. Poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

J'aurais tellement voulu dire ses mots à voix haute. J'aurais tellement voulu franchir le peu d'espace qui nous sépare et le rejoindre sur son lit. Pourquoi est-ce si dur ? Pourquoi est-ce tout bonnement impossible ?

ξөөҖөөξ

Mouais. Ce fut un moment très intense que j'aurais bien approfondi mais les interdits demeuraient toujours les mêmes et donc je restais bloqué dans ma putain de situation. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que Malicia est revenue. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Malicia est revenue.

Oui. Comme toujours, tout avait une double signification lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bobby Boy. C'était touchant de le voir aussi heureux et bien enclin à démarrer quelque chose de sérieux avec cette meuf, à la nouvelle coupe de cheveux façon mamie désormais. Pourtant, ça me rongeait de l'intérieur.

Ce jeu du chat et de la souris commençait sérieusement à me gaver.

ξөөҖөөξ

- Je te défonce Bobby, je te défonce !

- Rêve John !

Je souris vicieusement et m'excite davantage sur la manette du baby-foot. Mais Bobby fait de même de l'autre côté et parvient à envoyer la petite balle blanche dans mon but.

- Putain Mark ! engueulé-je le pauvre blond. Tu sers vraiment à rien !!

Malicia se met alors à rire et échange un regard complice avec Ice. Encore un coup d'oeil de ce genre et je régurgite mon déjeuner sur la table de jeu. Avec rage, je fais tourner la manette et marque un but.

- YEAAAH !

- S'il vous plaît ! Vous pourriez baisser d'un ton ? demande Jean, assise sur le canapé non loin en compagnie de Cyclope, Tornade et de Xavier.

Á peine est-elle retournée que je lui adresse une grimace. Bobby me dispute gentiment des yeux et nous reprenons la partie avec plus de modération. Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de glisser un regard dans le décolleté de Malicia tandis qu'elle se penche légèrement en tournant ses manettes. Ok, il faut avouer ce qu'y est, elle est pas dégueu. Mais bon.

Subitement, elle fixe une seconde Bobby et se taille, refilant à l'Iceberg le contrôle de toutes les manettes. Mouhahaha, on va l'écraser. Néanmoins, je jette un coup d'oeil à ma droite pour savoir où s'est barré Malicia. Ah, elle cause à Wolverine. Je parie mon Zippo qu'elle a des sentiments pour lui. Obligé. Ce mec a une sorte de classe animale ajoutée à une puissance qui émane de lui. On sait direct en l'apercevant qu'il ne faut pas lui chercher des noises à celui-là. Un peu comme moi.

Bobby lance également un regard en direction de sa chérie et je crois lire une sorte d'appréhension dans ses yeux.

- T'inquiète, lancé-je alors. Entre le barbu sauvage et le trognon iceberg, je te choisirais largement.

Mais je ne suis pas bon juge. Pourtant Bobby Boy me remercie d'un sourire et Mark en profite pour marquer un but. Excellent le petit blond. Il perd pas le nord et n'a que faire du tumulte de sentiments qui plane autour de lui. Heureux soient les ignorants.

ξөөҖөөξ

J'avais beau m'en douter, j'avais beau savoir qu'un jour ou l'autre cela arriverait mais le fait que face au fait accompli, tout est bien plus difficile à gérer. Et à encaisser. Alors voir les deux tourtereaux roucouler ouvertement m'a bien choqué. á la limite du traumatisme. Bon ok, j'avoue, j'en fais un peu trop mais une chose est certaine.

Le moment le plus dur fut lorsque Bobby m'avoua qu'il sortait officiellement avec Malicia. Mais en même temps, ce fût un déclic.

ξөөҖөөξ

- « _Depuis autrefois, les enfants florissants_ » ?! Vache, t'es vraiment une merde en français John !

- Pas de ma faute si cette langue est aussi tordue que les moeurs et coutumes de ceux qui la pratique, répliqué-je du tac au tac.

- C'est toi qui es tordu ! s'esclaffe Bobby.

- Et qu'est-ce qui y'a de si tordu chez les français ? s'interroge Malicia.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Car je dois bien avouer qu'on passe de bons moments tous les trois. L'affreuse mutante intouchable n'est pas si affreuse que ça et y'a moyen de se payer de bonnes tranches de poilade avec elle.

- Ils mangent des fromages puants et des batraciens.

Bobby et Malicia se mettent à rire légèrement et j'en profite pour me replonger dans ma traduction. Même si je ne les regarde pas, j'entends les deux zigotos se murmurer des choses et ça m'intrigue.  
Je relève donc la tête pour les découvrir un sourire niais aux lèvres et se fixant avec des yeux doux. Bon ok, rien de nouveau sous le soleil, ce sont des experts dans ce genre de comportement fleur bleue et gnan-gnan. Mais ce qui me frappe est la main gauche de Malicia apparemment posée sur la cuisse droite de Bobby, la table où reposent toutes nos affaires de cours m'empêchant de tout bien distinguer clairement.

Immédiatement, je fronce les sourcils et quelque chose de violent s'éveille en moi. Comme par hasard, Bobby tourne à cet instant la tête dans ma direction et aperçoit mon regard bloqué sur le bras tendu de Malicia qui termine je ne sais toujours pas où. L'Iceberg se redresse sur sa chaise, incitant implicitement Malicia à en faire de même et cette dernière remballe sa main. Je remonte alors mes yeux et Bobby lance :

- John, il faut qu'on te dise ... Malicia et moi, nous sommes ensemble.

D'accord. Tout va bien. Je gère. Je respire. J'explose.

- Magnifique, lâché-je avec une note d'ironie dans la voix. Et le mieux, c'est que vous balancez ça comme si vous allez vous marier et fonder une famille. Tant mieux pour vous, les gars. Je suis fou de joie.

Sur ce, je me lève et quitte précipitamment la salle d'étude. Une fois dehors, je pique un sprint et m'élance à l'extérieur du manoir. La fraîcheur du soir d'avril me fait un bien fou mais n'apaise pas pour autant mon incendie intérieur. Dans une allée des jardins, je ralentis et reprends mon souffle, devenu saccadé du fait de ma course. J'enrage. J'enrage à tel point que mes yeux s'humidifient. Putain si je chiale, je me suicide !

Ok, ils sont ensemble, mais je m'y attendais, non ? Apparemment non. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre fou. Á quoi je m'attendais ? Qu'espérais-je ? Je n'ai rien à recevoir de la part de Bobby si ce n'est de l'amitié. Et c'est déjà énorme pour un mec comme moi. Plus que je ne le mérite. Si je ne tire pas une croix définitive sur Bobby, je suis certain de souffrir et de foncer droit dans le mur. Ainsi donc c'est officiel. Ils sont en couple. Je ne fantasmerais plus sur mon meilleur ami. Il est à elle. Je ne l'aurais jamais. Désormais je le réalise.

ξөөҖөөξ


	11. Chapitre 10

**_So, les mercis !_**

**_--Catsumi, contente que tu continues à suivre ( mais si tu oublies de temps en temps lol ) et merci pour tes compliments ! _**

**_--Goupixa, un couteau bizarre qui fait penser à Logan ... J'admets, c'est chelou ( je préfère mon Zippo lol ). Oh ! J'étais morte de rire avec ton allusion à Rammstein et les lance-flammes pendant les concerts ! Mdr, je saisis l'idée ... Achetons un billet pour Malicia et envoyons la sur scène !! Youhouuuuu ! Et un steak de Malicia, un !! Merci pour cette tranche de poilade, biz et à + !_**

**_--Keikoku89, alors tu as découvert que, sous mes airs de sadique en puissance, se cache une âme sensible et très fleur bleue ?? Je le rerconnais et ne m'en cache pas !! Alors comme ça, tu aimes quand John matte les fesses de Bobby ... COCHONNE VA ! Mdr ! Et tu veux pousser Xavier dans les escaliers ?? T'es tout simplement immonde toi !!! Lol, mais je me marre quand même ! Qu'est-ce qu'on serait pas prête à faire pour que nos deux sexy boys se mettent ensemble ! Ton point de vue sur le passage du baby-foot m'a impressionné. Je ne le voyais pas comme ça, mais pourquoi pas après tout ! Tu trouves des sous-entendus qui sont tout à faire cohérents ( même s'ils ne sont pas voulus ) respect ! J'ai hâte de voir ta petite surprise concernant tes fics. Sur ce, encore merci pour cette nouvelle review touchante, bisous et à la prochaine !_**

**_Et now, reading !_**

* * *

Il m'aura fallu cette nouvelle pour m'imposer un minimum de raison. Et ce fut bénéfique. Du moins un temps. Mais là n'est pas encore le sujet. Pour l'instant, je réussissais à la perfection à voir Bobby et Malicia main dans la main, se faire les yeux doux, échanger des mots d'amour.

Ce fut même le début d'une nouvelle période. Période illusoire mais tellement agréable. Ok, à partir de maintenant je devais partager Bobby Boy et quelque part, je n'aimais pas trop cela, mais je m'y suis peu à peu accoutumer. Nous faisions tout à trois et étions devenu inséparables. Je considérais presque Malicia comme une amie.

Changement radical et ô combien essentiel. Et au final, je bénissais aveuglement leur couple, non conscient que je jouais tout bonnement à l'autruche.

ξөөҖөөξ

- Oh oui John ! Continue !

- Hé ! Fais gaffe, on pourrait facilement s'imaginer des choses ...

J'explose de rire, rapidement suivi par Malicia. Rapidement, je contourne le sarcophage sous verre et rejoins la copine de Bobby. Tiens, en passant, il ne sait pas ce qu'il a loupé l'Iceberg. Une sublime imitation de la momie made in Pyro. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour se distraire dans un musée de l'Egypte Ancienne.

Nous reprenons notre avancée dans la salle déserte et balançons quelques regards par ci par là. Enfin Malicia a l'air bien plus intéressée que moi. Elle aurait dû être avec Bobby mais le hasard a fait que nous n'avions pas été sélectionné dans le même groupe de visite. Jean débarque de je ne sais où et braille forcément :

- Dépêchez-vous un peu !

Toujours à m'engueuler celle là.

- Faudrait vraiment qu'elle se fasse culbuter plus souvent par Cyclope. Ça la détendrait, chuchoté-je à l'oreille de Malicia.

- Ou peut-être que Cyclope est un mauvais coup.

- Ah ouaaaaais ! J'avais pas pensé à ça ! m'exclamé-je d'une voix forte.

- John ! m'interpelle Jean avec un regard mauvais.

D'un pas plus soutenu, nous rejoignons le groupe d'une dizaine d'élèves en pleine admiration devant la reproduction miniature d'une cité égyptienne. Laquelle, je l'ignore, l'étiquette est trop loin et le guide trop vieux pour que j'apporte un quelconque intérêt à ses paroles. Mais je matte tout de même la chose et m'appuie sur la vitre pour mieux voir.

- Jeune homme ! Il est interdit de s'appuyer sur les vitres, s'il vous plaît, signale le vioque.

Si Jean avait le pouvoir de Cyclope, je crois que je serais déjà mort. J'ôte mes mains du verre si précieux, datant très sûrement de l'époque des pharaons, et lève mes paumes en signe de reddition. Ce que ça peut être lourd les visites.

- Je dirais à Bobby que tu as été intenable, murmure Malicia.

- Ça l'étonnera pas. Il sait comment je suis quand je m'emmerde.

Le groupe reprend sa route et comme d'ordinaire, je lui laisse de l'avance. Mais deux types restent également en retrait.

- Alors Pyro, on est pas fichu de se tenir correctement ? me nargue Ted.

- Comme toujours, lancé-je dans un sourire narquois.

Mark se met à glousser au moment et je prends mon appui sur la vitre et me hisse pour m'asseoir dessus. C'est en fixant les deux gus qu'une idée tordue me vient. L'un est capable de trancher le verre alors que l'autre a la capacité de faire souffler un vent violent. Un sourire sadique s'installe involontairement sur mes lèvres et il n'a échappé à personne :

- T'as une idée en tête Pyro ? me demande Ted.

- John ! Ne vas pas trop loin ! prévient Malicia.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour s'occuper ?! s'emballe Mark.

- Suivez-moi.

Je quitte mon siège improvisé et emprunte le chemin du groupe, suivi de près par mes acolytes. Peu avant l'entrée d'une nouvelle salle, je lis le panneau accroché au mur « Salle des rites funéraires ». Nikel. Juste à notre droite, une momie repose à la verticale derrière son dernier tombeau en verre.

- Mark, libère cette momie, tu veux ?

- John ! m'interpelle Malicia, presque scandalisée.

Mais je l'ignore. Mark s'approche de la vitre et dessine un large rectangle, suffisant pour laisser passer le corps, dans un bruit désagréable. La vitre crisse sous le doigt du mutant et le morceau découpé finit par tomber, rattrapé de justesse par Ted et Mark, qui le dépose un peu plus loin. Je m'avance donc et tire le cadavre en dehors de sa cage de verre désormais ouverte. Le corps est plus léger que je ne m'y attendais mais aussi bien plus odorant. Il sent la mort. Les trois personnes présentes gémissent de dégoût en me voyant empoigner à pleins bras la momie

- Petites natures, grogné-je. Ted, tu arriveras à la souffler jusque dans la salle ?

Ce dernier hoche la tête d'un air assuré et je refile le cadavre aux trois autres gus, qui ne peuvent se retenir de protester.

- Occupez-vous de ça. Moi, je me charge de l'entrée fracassante.

En quelques pas, je suis à l'entrée de la salle et constate que tout le groupe est placé dos à moi et face à une série d'instruments à l'air pas tellement catholiques. Faut que j'attire leur attention. J'évalue la distance me séparant d'eux et ce qui se trouve entre. Mouais. Á voir.

- Ted, tu peux souffler ce vase là bas ? demandé-je en retournant un peu dans le couloir.

Ted pousse alors la momie dans les bras de Mark et Malicia qui ont l'air aux anges, puis s'approche de l'entrée et tend ses deux mains pour déclencher une puissante rafale bousculant le vase en terre cuite, qui s'écrase à terre dans un boucan très efficace. Persuadé d'avoir désormais l'intention de tous, j'extirpe mon Zippo de la poche et lance une vague de flammes par l'entrée et dans la partie déserte de la pièce. Quelques cris m'indiquent que le public est réceptif à mon art.

- Vas-y Ted, balance la momie ! ordonné-je.

En courant, Ted se place derrière la momie et commence à la souffler en douceur, Malicia et Mark lâchant immédiatement le cadavre. Le corps est alors porté jusque dans la salle et sans se montrer, Ted parvient à le diriger vers le groupe. De nouveaux cris, bien plus stridents, nous parviennent et je ne peux me retenir d'exploser de rire.

Soudain, une alarme se met en marche et de l'eau nous tombe dessus, surprenant Ted qui perd le contrôle de la momie. Celle-ci s'écrase mollement à terre, perdant la tête sur le coup. La pauvre. Enfin, je devrais plutôt nous plaindre vu ce qui déboule dans le couloir à cet instant. Je vais me faire virer, c'est certain.

ξөөҖөөξ

Heureusement, non. Juste sacrément bien allumé. Tout comme Ted, Mark et Malicia. Coupables par complicité. Quand Bobby a appris la nouvelle, ça l'a d'abord fait rire, à la grande surprise de Malicia ( « Lances-toi dans les films d'horreur, John ! » ) puis il m'a fait les gros yeux ( « Franchement John, tu aurais pu te retenir de casser une vitre, bousiller un vase et décapiter une momie ! » ). Bah, au moins la visite aura été excitante et encore aujourd'hui, je ris de mon insouciance.

Je n'ai pas tardé à me rendre compte qu'avoir une spectatrice en plus m'incitait à faire davantage le cake. Et j'aimais ça. Moi, le gros déconneur gamin, Bobby le sage et sérieux mais en même temps un peu coquin et Malicia, au milieu des deux, qui riait des conneries de l'un, des réprimandes de l'autre, mais qui savait à la fois se retenir et se lâcher.

Les grandes vacances d'été sont arrivées et nous les avons passés au manoir, Malicia n'ayant nulle part où aller. On faisait les cons dans la piscine, on se promenait en ville, Bobby nous faisait des sorbets à volonté et j'étais le spécialiste des crêpes flambées. De belles vacances, il faut l'avouer.

Et comme si les nuits de juillet et d'août n'étaient pas assez chaudes comme ça, il s'est avéré que Serena passait également ses vacances au manoir. Alors je n'ai pas fais languir la demoiselle et lui ai donné ce qu'elle désirait. Un parfait gentleman.

Grâce à tout cela, mes sentiments pour Bobby avaient disparu. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. J'ignorais encore qu'ils allaient me revenir en pleine face, avec bien plus de force qu'ils n'ont jamais eu.

La rentrée s'est faite dans la même aussi bonne ambiance que les vacances et les professeurs n'ont rien trouvé de mieux qu'une visite au centre historique de la ville voisine pour démarrer en douceur.

Comme je n'avais pas envie de faire bouger un puma empaillé cette fois, nous nous posâmes tranquillement à la cafétéria. Tranquillement ?

ξөөҖөөξ

- C'est pas compliqué, il t'a posé une question.

- Pourquoi tu fais chier alors ?

- C'est vrai, pourquoi tu fais chier ? reprend le premier type.

- Parce que je peux me le permettre, lancé-je en rigolant et tout en jouant avec mon Zippo.

- Tu me donnes du feu ! ordonne le bouclé.

Et ça se croit menaçant ? Je fixe alors la flamme d'un air faussement pensif en soupirant puis referme le briquet d'un air navré.

- Désolé, je suis pas d'humeur.

- Allez, ça suffit John, intervient Malicia alors que je pique un fou rire.

- T'en fais pas un peu trop là ? s'en mêle Bobby.

- Quoi ? Pour ta copine ? Ça l'excite, c'est pas ma faute.

- Je la vois pas qui s'excite moi.

- Allez quoi ! protesté-je. On a pas le droit de se marrer un peu ?

- Ouais, y'a que toi que ça fait rire en attendant.

Soudain, le bouclé profite que mon attention soit retenue par Bobby Boy et saisit mon Zippo que je tiens toujours dans ma main droite.

- Hé ! lancé-je en me levant sur le champ de ma chaise.

L'autre mec se plante devant moi, et me repousse, permettant à son pote d'allumer sa cigarette à l'aide de mon briquet. Je lui fais face et balance à son pote le bouclé d'un ton tendu :

- C'est ça, t'es mignonne.

- Tu t'es levé pour quoi là ? me demande-t-il celui qui est face à moi.

Je reporte mon attention sur lui et affronte son regard. Derrière lui, son pote expire une bouffée qu'il me balance en pleine tronche. Je détourne la tête un instant en esquissant un sourire. Pour qui ils se prennent ces deux ploucs ?

- Tu fais plus ton gros killer ? me nargue le plus proche de moi.

Un sourire arrogant aux lèvres, je ne quitte pas des yeux le fumeur et l'observe tirer une latte sur sa clope. Juste assez pour créer de minuscule étincelles sur la cigarette. Je cligne alors de l'oeil droit et une gerbe de flamme émerge de la cigarette. Le bouclé crie sous la surprise et lâche sa clope pour s'occuper de son bras qui prend feu.

Autour de nous, des personnes s'exclament et s'écartent, proches de la panique. Je ris effrontément face à ce spectacle. Fallait pas me chercher couillon. Bobby se lève rapidement et tend son bras droit en direction de la torche vivante et envoie une gerbe de glace pour éteindre l'incendie. Le pauvre bouclé cramé réfrigéré à terre a l'air terrorisé. Je me poile.

Mais d'un coup, tout se ralentit autour de nous et le silence se fait peu à peu. Bientôt, tout le monde est immobile, comme si le temps s'était figé, stoppant net chaque personne non mutante dans son action. Mon fou rire s'arrête alors et je commence sérieusement à me poser des questions dans ce calme devenu pesant. Il n'y a plus que les hauts parleurs qui diffusent leur habituel blabla.

- Bobby mais qu'est-ce que t'as fais ? questionne Malicia d'une voix intimidée.

Je m'avance alors vers le pote du piqueur de Zippo et passe plusieurs fois ma main devant ses yeux pour voir si y'a une réaction. Niet.

- C'est pas moi qui est fait ça, se défend Bobby.

- Non, c'est moi, avoue une voix plus que reconnaissable.

Merde. Je vais encore me faire savonner. Le professeur en fauteuil roulant parvient jusqu'à nous puis s'arrête tandis que je pose mes mains sur mes hanches en le dévisageant.

- La prochaine fois que vous voudrez faire de l'esbroufe, abstenez-vous.

C'est tout ? Au moment où je crois qu'il va rajouter quelque chose, le son d'une télévision interpelle notre attention à tous, c'est-à-dire à tous les mutants présents et non immobiles. Apparemment, un attentat contre le président a eu lieu dans le bureau ovale et un mutant semble en être responsable. Voilà qui va pas arranger nos affaires.

- On devrait partir professeur, suggère Cyclope.

- C'est le plus sage, en effet.

Je m'avance donc vers le pauvre mec toujours figé à terre et récupère mon Zippo. La minute d'après nous avons déjà quitté les lieux, par la sortie la plus proche.

ξөөҖөөξ

Cet attentat est en réalité l'évènement déclencheur. Tout ce qui a suivi, tout ce qui a entraîné mon état et ma présence ici en découle. Comme quoi un seul fait isolé peut avoir des répercussions inimaginables sur bon nombre de choses et de vies.

Logan est rentré au manoir, à la grande joie de Malicia, à la grande crainte de Bobby. J'ai encore du rassuré l'Iceberg qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire et qu'il n'y avait pas de concurrence. Sérieux, ils étaient bien trop différents pour qu'il puisse exister une quelconque concurrence.

Ce soir là, Logan devait nous « garder » alors que Tornade et Jean partaient enquêter sur celui qui avait commis l'attentat contre le président alors que Cyclope et Xavier se rendaient je ne sais où.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cette nuit était la dernière que je passais au manoir.

ξөөҖөөξ

Wow wow wow ! J'en reviens pas que je cours pour éviter de croiser une nana qui est dingue de mon corps ! Je suis tombé bien bas. Jamais je n'aurais pensé en arriver là. Faut pas qu'elle s'imagine que, sous prétexte que j'ai eu quelques moments de faiblesse durant les vacances, ça va recommencer. Je suis pas le genre de type qu'on harcèle. En fait, je suis plutôt le genre de type qui harcèle. Hé hé hé.

En tout cas, le fait est que je dévale les escaliers, vêtu du T-shirt et du vieux pantalon de survêt que je mets pour dormir depuis que les mutants régisseurs du manoir ont décidé de faire des économies sur le chauffage. Tout ça parce que j'ai aperçu Serena à l'autre bout du couloir et que j'avais pas envie qu'elle me gonfle. D'autant plus qu'on est le soir et ça aurait pu lui donner encore plus d'idées salaces.

Bon ok, je cherche aussi Bobby Boy. L'Iceberg n'est ni avec sa chérie, ni sous la douche, ni aux chiottes, ni dans un des salons. Je pense à la cuisine. Alors je descends jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et trouve Ice en train de servir un verre d'eau du robinet.

- Ah ! Bobby, soufflé-je en m'appuyant sur le comptoir pour reprendre mon souffle.

- John, me répond-il en fermant le robinet. Pourquoi t'es essoufflé ? T'as fais des folies ?

- J'essaie justement de pas en faire, rétorqué-je en sautant sur le comptoir pour m'y asseoir.

- Toi ? Oh ? exagère-t-il en rigolant et en s'appuyant près de l'évier.

- Ouais. Serena me course sévère. Elle s'en remet pas de moi on dirait.

Bobby esquisse un sourire discret en sirotant son verre d'eau. Je perds mon regard dans le décor qui m'entoure mais réfléchis en même temps à comment aborder un sujet qui me turlupine depuis un bon moment. Bon allez, je me lance :

- Ça va avec Malicia ?

- Nickel.

- Et d'un point de vue ...

Depuis quand je prends des gants dans ce genre de domaine ?!?!

- Sexuel ? lâché-je.

Ice manque de se noyer dans son verre et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Toujours aussi peu à l'aise avec ce sujet le Bobby Boy.

- Ben ... c'est pas facile.

- M'en doute. Vous avez déjà tenté des trucs ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais embrassé, confie-t-il avec embarras en reposant son verre vide dans l'évier.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends putain Ice ? Ok, tu risques ta peau mais bon, lance-toi ! m'exclamé-je en écartant les bras.

- T'es comique toi.

- Ça et tellement d'autres choses ...

- Ça me travaille quand même, confie Bobby en me fixant intensément.

- Quoi ? Que je sois si exceptionnel ?

- Mais non imbécile, râle-t-il gentiment tout en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise près du comptoir, derrière moi. Que je ne puisse rien faire de physique avec Malicia. Je l'aime, c'est certain, mais j'aimerais passer à autre chose, enfin à l'étape suivante.

- J'comprends. Cause s'en avec ta nana. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

- Mouais.

Il a pas l'air au top de sa forme l'Iceberg. Je descends donc du comptoir d'un bond et me dirige vers le frigo où je saisis un pot de glace à la fraise, son parfum préféré, dans la partie réfrigérateur. Je choppe également une cuillère dans un tiroir, qu'une seule, je déteste la fraise, et pose le pot face à Bobby Boy. Après avoir poussé la corbeille de fruits qui me barre le chemin, je me penche puis m'appuie sur le comptoir à l'aide de mes coudes, face à Bobby, j'ouvre le pot et plante la cuillère férocement dedans.

- Á défaut de sexe, nous les hommes, on se reporte sur la bouffe. Alors fais « Ah » Ice.

Je lui tends une cuillérée de fraise et l'approche de sa bouche. Bobby me regarde en souriant et secoue la tête de gauche à droite dans le style « T'es vraiment irrécupérable comme gars, John ». Je souris à mon tour et ne détache pas mon regard de ses yeux océan. J'adore comme les petites fossettes qui s'y forment aux coins.

Bobby ouvre finalement la bouche, m'arrachant à la contemplation de ses yeux, et du coup, je lui tends la cuillère. Il referme la bouche et je sens sa langue ôter la glace du couvert. Avec lenteur, je retire la cuillère, sans cesser de me focaliser sur ses lèvres mais remonte peu à peu mon regard pour me replonger dans ses yeux. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas éprouvé ça. Ça n'avait pas disparu alors. Si j'avais moins de retenue, je sauterais par dessus le comptoir et plaquerais Bobby Boy dessus pour ... Stop. Avec dépit, je plante la cuillère dans le pot de fraise et pousse le tout vers Bobby.

- Enfile-toi la boîte, ordonné-je en me redressant puis en remettant la corbeille de fruits à sa place. Tu verras ça soulage. Et ne te sens pas coupable parce que tu manges un de tes congénères.

Ice se met à rire mais je n'ai pas le coeur à l'accompagner.

- Je vais au pieu.

- Je te rejoins dans peu de temps.

Fais gaffe aux paroles tendancieuses, Ice. Tiens, voyons voir ce que ça donne à l'oral :

- Fais gaffe aux paroles tendancieuses, Ice.

L'Iceberg rigole une nouvelle fois en engloutissant une cuillérée de fraise.

- Ce ne sont que des paroles.

Mon froncement de sourcils l'incite à développer :

- Tant qu'il n'y pas d'actes ...

Le problème, c'est qu'il y en a. Bon d'accord, je suis le seul à les voir, mais il y a bel et bien eu des actes tendancieux. Bobby me tend alors une cuillère de glace. Mon corps tout entier s'emballe. C'est une invitation ou ... Si je fourre cette cuillère dans ma bouche, il se passera quoi ensuite ? Je déraperais, je le sais. Et je risquerais de faire une immense connerie. Déjà que je viens de replonger dans des sentiments que je pensais révolus, je n'ai pas envie de revivre le tourment que j'ai vécu il y a à peine quelques mois.

Ça suffit, j'ai tourné la page depuis un moment, lorsque j'ai appris qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble. Je n'éprouve plus rien pour Bobby ! PLUS RIEN ! Je tranche donc :

- Je n'aime pas la fraise.

ξөөҖөөξ


	12. Chapitre 11

**_Merciii, une fois de plus, pour ces reviews touchantes :_**

**_--Catsumi, alors comme ça, tu commences à ne plus aimer Malicia ? C'est bien ça, on dirait que le message est passé lol ! Tu n'aimes pas la fraise non plus. Alors tu y trouves ton compte dans cette histoire, dans tous les sens du terme ! Mais tu as aussi demandé est-ce que John avouera ses sentiments. Hummmm. C'est toute la problèmatique de l'histoire ! Alors tu verras bien ! Merci pour ta review!_**

**_--Goupixa, non, je préfère pas croiser cette fille avec son couteau chelou made in Wolverine. Quant à moi, j'espère sincèrement que je ne fais pas peur avec mon Zippo mdrrr ! Ouaaaah ! Voilà l'idée d'expérience ... Je comprends qu'il y ait eu peu de volontaires ... Mais tu as raison, on pourrait faire le test nous-même et voir si les Malicias, ça brûle bien ! Merci encore et biz !_**

**_--Toumies ! Une petite nouvelle ! Je suis touchée ! Oui, en fait, j'avoue, c'est moi qui est écrit le scénario d'X-Men ... Mdr. Nan, plus sérieusement, je voulais vraiment respecter le plus possible le Pyro du film et donc la chronologie. Et j'ai adoré écrire son évolution au fil du temps, ainsi que tout son point de vue sur l'action. Alors contente que cela te plaise également ! Et en plus, j'ai l'honneur d'être responsable de ton baptême de lecture de fics X-Men ! C'est bien ça ! J'suis fière ! Mais petite question : comment tu es tombée sur ma fic ? Alors si tu as dévoré les précédents chapitres, il n'y a a plus qu'à espérer que tu en feras de même pour les suivants ! Bonne lecture et à une prochaine review j'espère ! ( et merci de t'être fait connaître ! )._**

**_--Theriel, tu adores la fraise ? C'est bien, j'ai de tout dans mes lecteurs lol ! Quand est-ce qu'ils se mettent ensemble ?? Petite impatiente va ! Attends un peu ! Un plan à trois ?? Mdr, j'ai déjà eu cette idée ... mais surtout pas avec Malicia !! Bisous et merci d'être là !_**

**_Voilà. J'ai fait le tour de tout le monde ( et toi, Keikoku89, tu me dois une longue review pour compenser ton retard, NIARK ) alors bonne lecture :_**

* * *

Magnifique rechute, n'est-ce pas ? Quel connard profond et obstiné je fais ! J'hallucine. Je suis tout bonnement incapable d'évoluer ! Je n'apprendrai jamais rien ! Je ne tirerai jamais aucune leçon de mes erreurs ! Je ne suis qu'un abruti fini ! Et me revoilà de nouveau dans mon enfer personnel.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il a fallu que le manoir soit attaqué ce soir là. J'appelle cela la cerise sur le gâteau.

ξөөҖөөξ

Un cri strident me fait sursauter. Je me redresse instantanément dans mon lit, le souffle court, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles pour atténuer la douleur. Sue fait encore des siennes. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à brailler comme ça au beau milieu de la nuit ? Bon ok, je ne dormais pas et faisais la crêpe plus qu'autre chose mais tout de même ! Ses hurlements sont insupportables et résonnent dans tout le manoir.

Sue s'arrête finalement et j'ôte les mains de mes oreilles. Pourtant, un autre son m'interpelle. Des hélicos ? Ok, c'est sûr, y'a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond. Et Bobby est encore en bas. Je me penche donc, m'empare précipitamment de mon Zippo qui repose sur la table de nuit et quitte mon lit à toute vitesse pour m'élancer dans le couloir.

Dehors, c'est au moins la Troisième Guerre Mondiale. Tout le monde court dans tous les sens, crie et panique. Je reste figé sur place un instant, à regarder le monde s'affoler, tout en serrant si fort mon Zippo dans ma main droite que j'en ai presque mal. Ted et Ethan passent alors près de moi et je réagis enfin en gueulant :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe putain ?

- Je sais pas ! On dirait que l'armée débarque ! s'excite Ted. Faut qu'on se casse.

- Faut que je trouve Bobby avant !

- Non, viens ! Il saura nous rejoindre, tente de me retenir Ethan.

- Non ! Je partirai pas sans lui !

Fourrant mon Zippo dans ma poche droite, je les abandonne et me mets à courir dans le couloir en direction de l'escalier. Les cris s'accentuent de plus belle et cette ambiance me file la chair de poule. Je commence à flipper.

- John !

La voix de Bobby me stoppe net et je fais demi-tour dans un couloir où des élèves continuent de fuir pour l'apercevoir. Ouf. Il n'a rien.

- Où elle est Malicia ?

- Je sais pas ! lâché-je en écartant les bras.

Merde, elle m'était carrément sortie de la tête celle-là. L'air paniqué, Bobby regarde autour de lui puis lâche avant de se casser :

- Je dois la trouver !

- Hé ! beuglé-je.

Putain ! Je m'élance à sa suite, bien décider à ne pas le quitter d'une semelle. Bobby court dans les couloirs, maintenant déserts, les autres élèves ayant sûrement empruntés la sortie de secours comme on nous l'a si bien appris. Je suis tenté de dire à Bobby de se casser et que Malicia a sûrement du se tailler par cette sortie mais je sais d'avance qu'il ne m'écoutera pas.

- Malicia ! appelle-t-il désespérément.

Finalement, au détour d'un couloir, nous rencontrons la dulcinée de l'Iceberg.

- Bobby !

John. Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas le moment de blaguer. Mais j'y peux rien, c'est nerveux.

- Par ici ! crie-t-elle en nous indiquant derrière elle à l'aide de son pouce.

Je lance un rapide regard derrière nous, histoire de vérifier que personne ne nous suit, et continue de courir avec les deux amoureux. Mais nous nous arrêtons bien vite face à une fenêtre où des ombres suspectes s'agitent. D'un coup, la vitre vole en éclat et nous hurlons de surprise tout en nous abaissant pour nous protéger des éclats de verre et de bois. Les soldats ne vont pas tarder à pénétrer par cette entrée.

Nous reprenons alors notre course de plus belle dans le sens inverse. Le stress me file bientôt un point de côté mais ça ne m'empêche pas de maintenir l'allure. Nous parvenons enfin aux escaliers que nous descendons en toute hâte. Une fois dans le hall, nous apercevons des cadavres de soldats à terre.

- Restons pas là ! suggère Bobby en s'élançant déjà dans la direction contraire.

Dans la pièce suivante, la seule issue et la porte vers laquelle nous nous dirigeons s'ouvre à toute volée. Plusieurs faisceaux lumineux en mouvement se braquent dans notre direction. Je lève ma main pour être moins ébloui et en déduis qu'il s'agit de lampes torches.  
Un cri grave et furieux retentit alors Wolverine saute du balcon pour atterrir sur les soldats face à nous. A genoux, il les transperce de ses griffes et en fait voler deux autres avec une aisance effrayante. Note à moi-même : ne jamais énerver ce type. Une fois la menace anéantit, il rentre ses griffes et nous fixe en déclarant :

- On se casse.

Si la situation n'était pas aussi critique, j'aurais applaudis. Nous zigzaguons alors parmi les cadavres tout en suivant Wolverine mais la porte plus loin s'ouvre également d'elle même et un nouveau spot et braqué sur nous, nous aveuglant de ce fait.

- Pas par là ! décide Wolverine.

Sans blague ? J'aurais très bien pu en arriver à la même conclusion. Nous repartons donc dans la direction opposée, le bruit d'un hélicoptère résonnant à travers tout hall désormais ouvert sur l'extérieur. Nous fonçons vers la sortie de secours, autrement dit le passage secret.

- C'est là !

Bobby y arrive en premier et l'ouvre en pressant légèrement la paroi en bois qui se relève à ce contact. Je m'engouffre rapidement dans le passage et suis suivi par Bobby et Malicia.

- Logan ! braille alors Malicia.

Je découvre au bruit que Wolverine a refermé le panneau en bois se referme derrière nous et qu'il est resté seul pour affronté les soldats. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de poursuivre notre course dans le passage souterrain. En tête, je descends à toute allure les marches y menant mais je stoppe net, en dérapant pieds nus sur le sol glissant et humide, suite aux cris de Malicia :

- Attendez ! Attendez ! Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Ils vont le mettre en pièces !

- Il se démerde, on se casse ! lancé-je en écartant les bras, l'air ahuri.

- Bobby !

Quoi ? Comment ça Bobby ? L'Iceberg porte alors son attention sur sa chérie qui le supplie presque :

- S'il te plaît !

Le souffle toujours aussi court, je fixe Bobby en proie entre le désir de sauver sa peau, le besoin de faire plaisir à sa nana et le devoir de bien agir. J'ai toujours dis que trop de réflexions entrave à une vie simple.

- Ok, on y retourne.

J'écarte davantage mes bras et lève les yeux au ciel pour marquer ma consternation mais suis quand même les deux tarés qui remontent déjà l'escalier au pas de course. Bobby relève le panneau en bois et se penche vers le couloir, tout comme Malicia. Prudent, je reste derrière eux. C'est surtout qu'il n'y a pas la place pour trois dans le passage.

- NON ! NOON !

Je sais pas ce qui se passe de l'autre côté mais Wolverine a l'air vénère.

- Vite Logan ! Il faut que tu viennes avec nous !

Un silence s'installe durant lequel je saisis mon Zippo et commence à m'exciter dessus. Pourquoi tout ce temps ? Il se passe quoi au juste ?

- Logan ! tente à son tour Bobby.

Si je m'y mets aussi, y'a des chances que ça marche ?

- Ça ira pour moi, allez-y ! décrète Wolverine.

- Mais pas pour nous.

Elle donne dans le mélo, la petite Malicia. Finalement, mes deux potes font demi-tour et la voix de Wolverine me paraît plus proche :

- Allez-y ! Vous arrêtez pas !

Je me sens immédiatement soulagé et nous nous remettons à courir dans le souterrain, à quatre cette fois. Bobby prend une nouvelle fois la tête et escalade l'échelle menant au garage, au bout du tunnel. Il doit allumer les lumières car tout s'éclaire tandis que je monte à mon tour dans la pièce. Nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture la plus proche, une bleue. Je me rappelle alors que c'était celle que j'avais piqué pour aller voir Bobby à Boston, Noël dernier.

- Allez-y montez ! Montez ! nous ordonne Wolverine.

- Je prends le volant ! décidé-je en ouvrant la portière, sûr de moi puisque je connais le véhicule.

- Hé ! m'arrête net Wolverine en me choppant par l'épaule et en me repoussant fermement. Une autre fois peut-être.

Vexé, je le dévisage jusqu'à ce que l'ouverture de la porte arrière me fasse réagir. Je monte donc à l'arrière, aux côtés de Bobby et agrippe le siège devant moi de la main tandis que Wolverine tente de faire démarrer la caisse. Je le savais que j'aurais mieux fait de conduire.

- Elle est à Cyclope la voiture, précise alors Bobby.

Grande nouvelle.

- Ah tiens ! s'amuse Wolverine en sortant une seule de ses lames puis la fourrant dans le démarreur.

Nous quittons rapidement le garage dont la porte s'ouvre automatiquement et nous nous engouffrons sur la route forestière. Il faut admettre que Wolverine a une façon bien plus sportive de conduire que moi. Mais j'apprécie. Enfin, j'apprécierais sûrement plus si la situation était différente. C'est pourquoi je lance, tout de même inquiet, tandis que Bobby regarde obstinément par le pare-brise arrière :

- C'est quoi tout ce bordel alors ?

- Stryker. Il s'appelle Stryker, lâche Wolverine alors que Bobby reporte enfin son attention vers l'avant.

- C'est qui ? demande doucement Malicia.

- J'me rappelle plus.

Malicia ôte alors la plaque militaire de Wolverine qu'elle porte toujours au poignet et la tend vers son propriétaire :

- Tiens. C'est à toi.

Wolverine fixe pensivement l'objet, si bien que je me demande si on va pas finir dans le décor. Puis il échange un coup d'œil avec Malicia. Aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître, j'ai l'impression de sentir la crispation de Bobby à ma droite. Génial, le revoilà replongé dans ses doutes. Bien décidé à pas le laisser mariner là dedans, je m'avance vers l'avant et tends le bras vers la radio en déclarant :

- Les silences gênés, moi, ça me gave.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demande Malicia alors que je presse la bouton marche de l'appareil.

Une musique braillante et violente résonne alors dans tout l'habitacle et nous râlons tous en même temps. Dans le but de changer de station, je presse le bouton « 3 » de la radio. La musique s'arrête, c'est déjà un bon point. Mais une sorte de petit tiroir secret s'ouvre et un appareil en sort.

- Ça doit pas être le lecteur de CD, conclus-je, grâce à mon esprit aussi vif que brillant.

Wolverine saisit la chose de sa main droite, le tripote dans tous les sens et finalement l'appareil s'ouvre comme un téléphone portable.

- Oh.

Apparemment, le mutant griffu et poilu a le même esprit vif et brillant que moi. Il porte l'objet à son oreille, sûrement dans le but d'entendre une tonalité, mais ne captant rien, il se replie et m'ordonne :

- Tu peux te rasseoir.

Bon ok. Je m'exécute en haussant les sourcils et rejoins Bobby à l'arrière. Au final, l'arrière est bien mieux que l'avant.

- Où est-ce qu'on va alors ? questionné-je.

- Tornade et Jean sont à Boston, on va aller là-bas.

Cette ville évoque immédiatement quelque chose pour moi et bien évidemment, mon voisin de droite précise, deux secondes plus tard :

- Y'a mes parents à Boston.

- Bien, conclut Wolverine en accélérant.

Génial. Nous voilà tous partis chez Bobby Boy. Et on dirait bien que ça l'enchante autant que moi.

ξөөҖөөξ

Sacrée soirée. Nous passâmes la nuit sur la route, nous arrêtant qu'une seule fois. L'ambiance était vraiment tendue et peu de mots furent échangés durant le trajet. Je crois bien que je me suis assoupi à un moment, comme Malicia et Bobby, en glissant un regard sur ce dernier.

L'heure était à des problèmes bien plus graves que ma foutue attirance pour lui. Mais là, seul à l'arrière de la voiture, dans l'obscurité avec lui ... Disons que mes idées ne sont pas toujours très nettes. Et ce n'est pas un scoop.

Enfin bref, dès le petit matin, nous sommes arrivés dans le quartier, tellement familier pour moi, où vit la famille de Bobby et finalement, j'ai rencontré les Drake, même si je n'en avais pas la moindre envie.

ξөөҖөөξ

Bobby fouille méthodiquement dans le pot de fleurs à droite de l'entrée et trouve enfin la clé de la porte d'entrée. Wolverine inspecte avec méfiance la rue alors que je patiente, en me détressant à l'aide de mon briquet, derrière Ice et Malicia. Bobby rentre enfin chez lui et lance d'une voix forte :

- Maman ? Papa ? Ronny ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

Tout en jouant avec mon Zippo, je pénètre dans la baraque. Pas la première fois que je fous les pieds ici, mais première fois que je rentre par cette entrée. Je croise mon bras gauche sur mon ventre tout en inspectant les lieux que je juge tout aussi typique d'une bonne famille clichée que la cuisine que j'avais vu il y a quelques mois.

- Je vais nous trouver des fringues, décide Bobby.

Chouette le salon. Bien décoré et tout et tout. Le petit Bobby n'a pas été élevé dans la pauvreté, même si je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde.

- Brûle rien.

Hein ? Comment ça ? Qui ? Moi ? Il me prend pour qui au juste l'Iceberg ? Je sais me tenir ! Malgré tout, je range docilement mon Zippo, tout en me demandant s'il voulait être comique en balançant cette phrase. Voilà que je ne parviens plus à déchiffrer l'humour de l'Iceberg. Où allons-nous ?

- J'vais tenter de joindre Jean et Tornade, lance Wolverine en passant dans l'autre pièce.

- Suivez-moi, décide Bobby en empruntant un escalier.

Ice nous mène jusqu'à sa chambre que je m'empresse d'analyser dans tous les détails. Une chambre de mec classique en fait. Rien de bien fulgurant. Des posters en tout genre, un jeu de fléchettes, des photos, un tas de bibelots et de lampes, un ordi sur un bureau, une imprimante même, un télescope, bref, il ne manquait de rien le Bobby Boy.

Justement, ce dernier fouille rapidement dans son armoire et me balance quelques vêtements avant de préciser à Malicia :

- Je vais voir ce que j'ai pour toi.

Je glisse un furtif regard la nana intouchable, toujours en chemise de nuit, puis lâche :

- Je vais m'habiller en bas.

Ouais, je sais me retirer lorsqu'il le faut. En chemin, je tombe sur la salle de bain et en profite pour pisser. Une fois changé, je fourre mes anciennes affaires dans le sac à linge salle de la pièce et redescend au rez-de-chaussée tout en continuant d'ouvrir et fermer mon Zippo. Et si je faisais un peu d'exploration ? Rien de particulier n'attire mon regard, si ce n'est quelques objets de décoration par ci par là. Mais un mur dans le fond du salon retient mon attention. Il est couvert de photographies de famille toutes bien encadrées et disposées.

Je me plante devant et les parcours des yeux. Une parfaite petite famille. Maman. Papa. Le grand frère. Le petit frère. Certaines photos de Bobby gamin me font sourire mais en fixant avec plus de précision un cliché où ils sont réunis tous les quatre dans une pose tout sauf naturelle, c'est finalement l'amertume qui domine.

Je m'en branle de pas avoir eu une famille aussi unie mais au moins la mienne est parfaitement au courant de ce que je suis. Et on vit tous avec. Mais je trouve ça pourri que leur monde tout beau et tout rose repose sur des mensonges et des non-dits. Et lorsque ça se saura, car ça finira forcément par se savoir, Bobby sera tellement meurtri et brisé qu'il se dégoûtera lui-même. Comme je l'ai étais. Or je ne veux pas qu'il vive une telle chose.

Il ne devrait pas se soucier de ce que pense les siens. Il devrait faire sa vie comme il l'entend et ne demander l'avis à personne. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Je déglutis de dépit en pensant qu'il suffirait d'un aveu pour que cette magnifique famille sur cette photo soit déchirée à jamais. Mais rien ne peut être fait si ce n'est crever l'abcès formé depuis maintenant deux ans.

Des voix dans la pièce voisine me tirent de mes réflexions et je m'approche de la porte du salon pour écouter :

- ... l'école ?

- Bobby ? Qui est cet homme ?

Merde. On dirait que la famille vient de débarquer à l'improviste.

- C'est le professeur Logan.

Excellent Bobby. Deux ans à mes côtés et tu mens comme un pro !

- Je dois vous parler de quelque chose.

Ouh la vache ! Je passe directement dans la cuisine, que je connais bien et fais face aux gens des photos. Ouais. Ben, j'aurais préféré les voir qu'en photo. Déjà, rien qu'avec le petit frère, ça passe pas. Je sais pas, c'est comme ça, c'est physique, c'est radical. La mère a l'air sacrément perturbée et Bobby se sent obligé de présenter :

- Voici John et Malicia.

La dénommée descend doucement les escaliers et salue bêtement la famille d'un geste de la main.

- Ils sont en cours avec moi.

- D'accord, d'accord, s'excite Maman en faisant de grands gestes. Et si je préparais du thé ? Qui veut du thé ?

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel, tout ça pour continuer d'affronter le petit frère des yeux, mais Malicia accepte la proposition avec diplomatie. Quant à Bobby Boy, il est bien trop tendu pour avaler quoique ce soit. Et Wolverine ... n'en causons même pas, c'est pas une boisson digne de lui, la bière entamée dans sa main le prouvant à la perfection.

Tandis que Mrs Drake prépare son thé, nous passons au salon où Mr Drake se pose sur un rebord de briques du mur alors que Bobby, Malicia et le morveux occupe le canapé. Wolverine décide de rester debout et moi, je m'adosse à une sorte de table en faisant tout de même gaffe de pas renverser la lampe, le vase et les autres objets qui s'y trouvent. Maman revient bientôt et s'installe entre ses deux fistons. C'est alors que Bobby décide de cracher la pastille.

Il hésite, il sait pas par quoi commencer. Ça me tue de le voir comme ça et je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour l'aider mais rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire améliorera la situation, bien au contraire. Alors je laisse le petit se lancer dans le vide, tout en dégainant Zippo, histoire de passer mes nerfs à vif dessus :

- Voilà. Je suis un mutant.

Silence de plomb. Approche bien directe. C'est pas plus mal.

- L'école où vous m'avez envoyé n'est pas une prépa normale mais une école spéciale pour les mutants. Ils y apprennent tout un tas de choses, dont à contrôler leurs pouvoirs.

Silence toujours aussi lourd. Heureusement que mon cliquetis mécanique relève le niveau.

- Et ..., commence Maman. Quand est-ce que tu as su que tu étais ... un ...

- Un mutant ? intervené-je enfin.

Je toise Mrs Drake d'un air évident lorsqu'elle porte son regard sur moi.

- Vous pourriez ne pas faire ça ? lance-t-elle excédée en fixant brièvement mon briquet.

Je la nargue un instant des yeux mais referme quand même le Zippo, peu désireux d'alourdir l'atmosphère déjà bien pesante.

- Faut nous comprendre aussi, rentre en scène Papa. Nous, on pensait l'avoir inscrit dans une école de surdoués.

- Justement il est surdoué ! réplique Malicia.

Elle m'ôte les mots de la bouche la petite.

- Oui, on le sait, approuve le fidèle Papa. Mais on ne rendait pas compte de ce que ...

- Mais ça veut pas dire qu'on ne t'aime pas, le coupe Maman.

Rah pitié ! La phrase bateau qui veut tout et rien dire en même temps !

- C'est juste que le problème mutant, enfin c'est un peu ...

- Ah bon parce qu'il y a un problème mutant ? grogne Wolverine, adossé à l'embrasure de la porte du salon.

- Compliqué, termine Mrs Drake en fixant Wolverine.

- Vous êtes professeur de quoi au juste, Mr Logan ?

- D'art.

Ne pas exploser de rire. Ne pas exploser de rire. Ça le ferait pas. Je redresse la tête et surveille une fois de plus le petit frère qui reste prostré dans son coin de canapé. On dirait qu'il boude. Mais je parie qu'il fulmine. Dégoûté par son propre frère. J'en ferais bien un chiche-kebab, si j'étais sûr et certain de ne causer aucune peine à Bobby.

- Je voudrais que vous voyiez ce que Bobby est capable de faire.

C'est pas la meilleure idée du siècle Malicia. Mais Bobby s'exécute et approche doucement sa main droite de la tasse de thé que sa mère sirote. Il la touche de son index alors que Ronny se décide enfin à porter de l'intérêt de son frère. Du dégoût, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Bobby ? s'étonne Maman en retournant la tasse sur la soucoupe et en découvrant un bloc de glace y tomber.

- Et je sais faire plein d'autres trucs, confie Ice en souriant.

Ouép, j'en suis témoin. La mère repose la tasse et la soucoupe d'un air horrifié. Je me mets à rire discrètement en pensant qu'elle passerait directement de l'autre côté si elle apprenait que son Robert adoré avait un jour gelé la piscine entière avec nous dedans suite à une soirée bien arrosée cet été.

Le chat bondit sur la table basse et se met à lécher le thé glacé. Au moins un qui est réceptif dans cette famille ! Ben justement en parlant de réceptivité, le couillon de frère quitte précipitamment la pièce. C'est en trop pour lui. Et lui est vraiment trop con.

- Ronny ? l'interpelle sa mère.

Peine perdue. Et le matou se régale toujours. Mais Bobby a l'air déçu. C'est logique. Mais bon ça va, tant que c'est le frère qui agit comme ça et non toute la famille. Quoique ... Ils le cachent bien c'est tout. Je suis persuadé qu'au fond, ils pensent pareil que leur plus jeune fils.

- Tout ça c'est ma faute, se lamente Maman.

- Ben on a découvert que c'est les mâles, expliqué-je en indiquant Papa de la main qui tient mon Zippo, qui portent les gênes mutants et qui peuvent les transmettre. Alors c'est sa faute à lui.

Un nouveau silence s'installe jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rompu par une sonnerie répétitive. Il faut plusieurs regardés appuyés à Wolverine pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agit de son portable, enfin du portable récupéré dans la voiture.

- Ah ! Attendez ! C'est moi ! clame-t-il en quittant le salon par la baie vitrée.

- Bobby ? Est-ce que tu as essayé ... de ne pas être mutant ?

Mais pendez la !! C'est quoi cette remarque ?! Je triture nerveusement mon Zippo, sans l'ouvrir. Qu'est-ce qui me retient de la cramer ? Ah oui, ça me revient. Tous mes sentiments pour Bobby. Cette femme qui se fait appeler sa mère est en train de lui lacérer le cœur et on reste là sans rien faire ? D'ailleurs, je vois même pas pourquoi on reste là ?  
Je surveille Wolverine à l'extérieur. Dès qu'il rentre, je suggère qu'on se casse. De toute façon, ça doit être Jean ou Tornade au téléphone donc on va bientôt se tirer, forcément.

- On s'en va maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? proteste Malicia

- On s'en va !

- Logan qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Oh. Je pensais pas que ça serait aussi radical. Enfin, vu l'air anxieux de Wolverine, il doit se passer quelque chose de grave. Je le suis de près alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée et lorsqu'il sort ses griffes avant même d'ouvrir la porte, je sais qu'il va y avoir de la baston.

ξөөҖөөξ


	13. Chapitre 12

**_Ce coup-ci, j'avoue, j'ai été gâtée question reviews !! Merci !!_**

**_--Keikoku89, déjà merci pour tes deux reviews et bien sûr que je t'excuse du retard ( parce que tu t'es bien fait pardonnée héhéhé ! ). Alors comme ça, tu aurais imaginé une scène de sexe débridée à l'arrière de la voiture de Cyclope ?? Je te rappelle que Malicia et Logan sont juste devant ! Faut pas abuser non plus ( et surtout pas jouer avec le feu ... ). Oui, pour l'explication du long regard sur les photos de famille de Bobby, je voulais à tout prix amener ma vision des choses et surtout pas tomber dans le "Il regarde les photos d'un air triste car le pauvre Johnny n'a jamais une fois famille aussi unie". Pour moi, il s'en fout de sa famille ( ce qui compte, c'est Bobby Boy ! ). Et encore oui, je compte suivre le film encore un bon moment ! Encore merci pour ces 2 excellentes reviews, bisous à et la prochaine !_**

**_--Catsumi, oh que oui que tu as intérêt à ressuciter si tu es morte de rire à chaque fois que John parle !! ( en tout cas, c'était très bien dit ). Merci pour ton avis ! Et fonce lire la baston !! Biz !_**

**_--Toumies, je suis contente que tu sois tombée par hasard ici alors ! Alors fan de notre petit couple si mignon mais si impossible ?? Y'a de quoi. Nan mais t'as raison, s'ils nous avaient pondu ça dans les films, j'aurais vu les X-Men 40 000 fois au cinéma lol ! Moi aussi j'aime bien Hugh Jackman : petit rituel ( petit lol ), je vais voir tous ses films !! Merci pour tes compliments et régale-toi avec la suite ! Biz._**

**_--Theriel, tu prévois déjà la fin ? Vilaine petite voyante va !! Chut ! Dis pas des choses aussi tristes que ça !! Surtout pas. Je le voyais avec qui d'autre le plan à trois ? Ben, j'étais encore restée sur mon histoire précédente et donc j'ai subtilement intégré Libby lol ! Merci pour ta review et bisous !_**

**_--Aiedail Choupette, et une nouvelle ! Youhou ! Welcome lol ! Déjà, merci de nommer ma fic un "petit bijou". Donc tu es allée voir Wolverine ? Tu as aimé ? Mais chut, me dis pas tout car je vais bientôt aller le voir aussi ! J'espère que la suite te plaire autant que le début ! _**

**_Et voilà. Savourez : _**

* * *

Ouais, ouais. Baston. Carnage plutôt ! Étrangement, je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Car si je n'avais pas agis, la police nous aurait choppé et que serait-il advenu de nous ? Ben vaut mieux pas le savoir. Alors je n'éprouve aucune honte face à mon comportement. Bon ok, c'est souvent le cas mais là, avec le recul que je possède désormais, je trouve que j'ai bien fait.

Et puis fallait pas me chercher. J'étais franchement, mais alors franchement, pas d'humeur.

ξөөҖөөξ

Nous sommes sortis tous les quatre sur le perron de la maison de Drake pour découvrir que trois voitures de flics avaient poussé comme par enchantement dans la pelouse du jardin. Y'a mieux comme plantes. Et évidemment, tout le bataclan des menaces commence :

- Lâche les couteaux ! Les mains au dessus de la tête !!

Qu'est-ce je hais les poulets ! Ok, c'est aussi dû aux tas de problèmes et de face à face que j'ai eu avec eux dans le passé. Bon, en gros, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? Qui les a invité ? Je regarde à gauche et à droite du perron, un flic de chaque côté. Merde on est vraiment cernés.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Bien vu Wolverine. En tout cas, aucun de nous ne bronche, nous restons très sagement à fixer d'un regard nerveux les messieurs en bleus qui nous menacent de leurs flingues.

- Ronny, lâche alors Bobby.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Putain de petit frère vicelard ! Quel abruti fini ! Si jamais je lui remets la main dessus ...

- J'ai dis tu lâches les couteaux !

Le poulet à notre droite insiste fortement. Soudain, un bruit de vitre brisée puis des cris retentissent derrière nous. Comme une seule personne, nous sursautons sur le coup et nous retournons pour voir ce qu'il se passe de la porte d'entrée, encore ouverte. Apparemment, les flics sont entrés dans la baraque.

- C'est qu'un malentendu.

On est mal là. Je porte ma main droite, qui tient toujours fermement le Zippo, à mon nez et renifle nerveusement. Putain comment on va se sortir de là ?

- Tu lâches les couteaux !

- Je peux pas, déclare très sérieusement Wolverine. Regardez.

Avec lenteur, il tend son bras droit vers l'officier de police tremblotant situé à notre droite. Et c'est censé maintenir l'ordre ça ? Pourtant, le coup de feu part sans prévenir. La détonation résonne dans mes oreilles et Wolverine s'écroule à nos pieds au moment même où Malicia pousse un cri de détresse. J'entrouvre la bouche sous le choc. La balle s'est logée direct dans son crâne. Ça s'est passé si vite. J'ai rien eu le temps de voir.

- Tous les autres ! Vous vous allongez par terre ! Exécution ! braille le poulet qui vient de descendre Wolverine.

Le souffle court, je le fixe avec obstination. Á ma droite, Bobby se baisse déjà. Je ne m'allongerais pas. Je ne m'allongerais devant personne, encore moins un connard de flic.

- J't'ai dis de t'allonger pas terre !

Mon rythme respiratoire devient anarchique tandis que je dévisage le poulet qui me menace toujours de son flingue. Mon cerveau file à cent à l'heure. Je tourne ma tête à ma gauche pour découvrir que Malicia s'allonge progressivement à terre. Ils ont rendu les armes. Tous les deux. Et face à nous, gît le corps d'un mutant que je croyais bien plus puissant que ça. Je déglutis difficilement.

- Nous oblige pas à te faire du mal ! prévient la femme qui occupe le côté gauche du perron.

Non. Je ne suis quelqu'un qu'on soumet facilement. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui se soumet. S'ils veulent me voir à terre, ils peuvent se brosser. Ou bien ils m'auront mort. Comment on s'est retrouvé dans ce bordel ? Á cause de la famille de Bobby. Parce qu'ils l'ont pas accepté. Je m'en doutais. Je le savais. Il est rejeté comme je l'ai été alors qu'il ne le mérite pas. Je libère alors toute ma rage et ma colère contre ces putains d'hypocrites qui osent se prénommer « famille » et contre ces abrutis de flics qui n'ont strictement rien à exiger de moi. L'adrénaline m'envahit rapidement et je vois rouge.

- Vous voyez tous ces dangereux mutants dans le journal, lâché-je en tendant mon bras droit tout en ouvrant mon briquet d'un geste expert.

Je ressens alors toute l'énergie du feu, même s'il n'est encore qu'une toute petite flamme. Décidé, je tourne la tête vers le connard à ma droite.

- Ben c'est moi le pire.

D'un geste, je soulève mon bras et saisis la flamme que j'agrandis pour la lancer sur le flic face à moi. Je fais brutalement volte-face pour faire de même avec la nana à gauche. D'un quart de tour, j'envoie une giclée sur les flics à l'intérieur de la maison. Je lance ensuite les flammes sur les bagnoles de flics, situés dans le jardin devant la maison, dont une explose sur le coup. De mon autre main, j'envoie une nouvelle salve dans en direction de la seconde voiture, qui n'a pas plus de chance que la première.

Une sirène retentit bientôt et je tourne la tête pour constater que d'autres voitures sont en approche. Je leur réserve donc le même sort et les explose l'une après l'autre. Je me déchaîne, et ça fait du bien. Ils s'attendaient pas à ça les pauvres, hein ? Ils ne sont rien. Strictement rien comparé à moi. Que de pauvres merdes ...

Je déploie les flammes dans le jardin et les dirige vers les policiers à pieds. Je ne retiens même pas le sourire sadique qui s'installe sur mes lèvres. Je prends trop mon pied. Et du coup, ça me rappelle mes anciennes habitudes. Mon ancien type de vie. Sans foi, ni loi. Sans morale, ni conscience. J'aime.

Quelque chose me chatouille la cheville gauche puis l'agrippe fermement. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave de mes soucis car je perds peu à peu le contrôle de ma flamme. Elle s'éteint carrément et je regarde abasourdi mon Zippo. Un picotement, une douleur, puis une véritable souffrance se répand à travers tout mon être. Aussi bizarre et déroutant que cela puisse paraître, je sens la vie me quitter. Et c'est une effrayante sensation.

J'éprouve de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer et très vite, mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je vais mourir. C'est aussi simple que ça. Mais comment ? Je m'agenouille en tentant de respirer du mieux que je peux mais c'est peine perdue. Face à moi, les flammes se réduisent peu à peu, pour totalement disparaître, à moins que je ne perde progressivement la vue.

Un souffle d'air me soulage temporairement et, rassemblant toutes mes forces je lève la tête pour découvrir le jet des X-Men se poser dans la rue. La souffrance s'évapore peu à peu tandis que mon souffle se stabilise. Le contact à ma cheville gauche a disparu. Gauche. Á ma gauche. Putain ! Malicia ! Alors il fait ça son pouvoir ? En glissant un regard écœuré en direction de celle qui m'a littéralement torturé, je me redresse plus ou moins facilement. Mes forces me reviennent progressivement mais je ne pense pas moins qu'elle y est allée un peu fort. J'ai quand même cru que j'allais y passer, merde !!

Comble du comble, Wolverine se relève à son tour, genre résurrection, marchage sur l'eau et compagnie. C'est Jésus le mec ? Justement, il se tourne dans ma direction et me lance un regard qui vaut tous les enguirlandages de Jean, Cyclope et Tornade réunis. N'ayant pas envie de me manger une griffe dans le bide, j'esquisse un pauvre sourire en coin en guise d'excuse.

Bobby s'élance alors et dévale les quelques marches du perron. Nous le suivons rapidement et nous dirigeons vers le jet, désireux de quitter au plus vite cet endroit. Du coup, je pénètre en premier dans le jet. Ouah la classe ! Sérieux, je me crois direct dans un décor de science-fiction. Tout a l'air sacrément high-tech. Je m'avance vers l'avant où Jean et Tornade se trouvent et tombe nez à nez avec une chose assise sur un siège. Un truc bleu foncé aux cheveux noirs avec des symboles sur la peau et vêtu comme un excentrique.

- Guten Tag !

Je suis une daube en langue étrangère. Il me dit quoi le mutant là ? Les autres me rejoignent très vite et nous nous asseyons sur les sièges puis attachons nos ceintures.

- C'est quoi ce truc là ?

Bien résumé Wolverine.

- Kurt Wagner. Mais à Munich, au cirque, j'étais Diablo l'Incroyable !

La chose aux oreilles pointues a un accent de je ne sais où.

- Laisse tombez, l'interrompt direct Wolverine. Tornade on est bon ?

- On est parti, déclare cette dernière.

Le jet décolle avec quelques secousses puis s'élance dans les airs. Je glisse un coup d'œil à gauche et aperçoit Bobby le regard perdu dans le vide. Mais il tourne presque immédiatement la tête dans ma direction et je n'aime pas ce que je vois. Des yeux océans remplis de tristesse. Je soutiens son regard du mieux que je peux mais le détourne finalement. Je crame le premier couillon qui me dit que la famille c'est important et essentiel.

ξөөҖөөξ

Les autres ont appelé ça un dérapage, un pétage de plomb, ou encore un accès de rage. Personnellement, j'ai nommé ça un acte salutaire. Mais bon, après, chacun voit comme il veut le fait que je l'ai tous sauvé et que nous nous en sommes tirés sans dommage. L'impartialité et le bon jugement ne sont pas le fort des X-Men, il faut le savoir.

Il y a eu la bataille aérienne en jet contre les missiles de l'armée. C'était fun ça aussi. Enfin si on aime le côté « Je suis à deux doigts de frôler la mort mais finalement je m'en sauve in extremis ». Perso, je suis pas fan.

Donc oui, nous avons été sauvé in extremis, mais pas par n'importe qui. Par Magnéto. Ce fut la première fois que je le rencontrais. Á l'instar de Charles Xavier, il imposait le respect, cependant il avait quelque chose de plus. Une sorte d'aura de puissance émanait de lui et insufflait indirectement une crainte docile. J'y étais sujet et le soir où nous avons campé dans les bois, je me suis bien gardé de croiser son chemin, même si l'homme en lui-même m'impressionnait.

Camping alors. Mais attention, tentes X-Men, donc tentes de luxe. Moi, ça me bottait, même si je m'étais sacrément habitué au confort ces deux dernières années. Par le passé, j'avais dormi de bien pire façon.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Malicia se chargeait d'installer le réchaud tandis que Bobby et moi installions la tente. Mais pas dans la meilleure ambiance qui soit.

ξөөҖөөξ

- T'étais pas obligé d'agir comme ça John !

- C'est bon, j'ai compris Bobby ! argué-je en balançant les couettes dans la tente. Ça fait je sais pas combien de fois que tu me le répètes !! Et je te réponds toujours pareil : je nous ai tous sauvé !

- Abuse pas John, lance Malicia. Logan aurait repris conscience, plus le jet qui arrivait, on s'en serait sorti sans problème.

- Toi, occupe-toi du réchaud ! craché-je en pointant du doigt l'objet en question.

- T'aurais quand même pu éviter d'exploser toutes ces voitures et donc de ...

- STOP ! Ça suffit Ice ! Ferme-la !

Bobby me fusille des yeux alors que je m'éloigne et avance parmi les quelques tentes installées dans la clairière. Parcouru par un frisson, je fourre mes mains dans les poches de ma veste et soupire. Ils me gavent. Et encore, je devrais m'estimer heureux car je n'ai pas eu droit aux représailles de Jean et Tornade. En glissant un coup d'œil plus loin, je les aperçois en pleine discussion avec Magnéto. Ouais, trop occupées. Une chance pour moi. Je repars donc dans la direction opposée, peu désireux de croiser le chemin de n'importe quel mutant. En fait, je ferais mieux de retourner à la tente, c'est plus simple.

Vanné, je me laisse tomber sur un rocher alors que Bobby et Malicia s'acharne à entretenir la minuscule flamme qu'est capable de produire le réchaud. Et forcément, à qui fait-on appel lorsque qu'on a un problème de combustible ?

- John ! Tu pourrais au moins te rendre utile et allumer ce feu !

J'inspire profondément pour calmer ma tension en hausse et me concentre une seconde sur la petite flamme qui semble m'appeler depuis sa naissance. L'instant d'après, un puissant brasier émane de l'objet métallique. Même pas foutus de mettre en marche un appareil ces deux là. Je suis vraiment obligé de tout faire ici ! Si un merci ne vient pas rapidement, je pète un câble.

Contre toute attente, au lieu d'un remerciement, c'est une présence qui vient se poser à mes côtés.

- Malicia est partie chercher à manger. Maintenant tu vas me dire à quoi tu pensais quand tu as fais ça.

- Á sauver votre cul.

- Et le tien aussi, non ?

- Oui. Aussi.

- Tu te rends compte que t'y allais un peu fort ?

- J'ai fais bien pire Bobby Boy.

Je me décide alors à tourner la tête et découvre le visage troublé de l'Iceberg.

- Désolé si j'ai heurté la sensibilité des plus jeunes, nargué-je dans un sourire taquin.

- C'est pas moi que ça heurte le plus John, mais toi.

Je ne réponds rien à cela. Qu'y a-t-il à répondre à cela ?

- Tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas toi, ni le John que j'ai toujours connu alors ...

- Alors quoi ? vociféré-je en l'observant intensément.

- Fais attention à toi. C'est tout.

ξөөҖөөξ

Quelqu'un peut-il me dire par quels pouvoirs divins l'Iceberg n'a jamais tort ? Dingue. La voix de la sagesse le mec. Mais j'ai toujours été sourd. Pauvre de moi. Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment de me plaindre.

Le lendemain matin, nous repartîmes dans le jet tout bien réparé par les soins de Jean. Le lendemain matin, ma vision des choses a été bouleversé à jamais. Le lendemain matin, j'ai eu l'impression de devenir quelqu'un. Par de simples paroles. Le genre de paroles qui marquent à vie.

ξөөҖөөξ

Je sais même pas où on va. Et pour l'instant, je m'en branle. Je l'apprendrais bien en temps voulu. Assis dans la partie arrière du jet, penché, les coudes sur les genoux, je tripote mon Zippo et laisse mes pensées vagabonder alors que Bobby et Bobbynette sont en admiration face à la panoplie du parfait X-Men.

- Pourquoi on a pas d'uniformes nous ?

- Oui, où sont les autres ?

- C'est sur commande. Ils seront livrés sous deux, trois ans, les calme direct Wolverine.

Un mètre environ à ma droite, un éclat de rire grave résonne et je tourne la tête dans cette direction pour savoir qu'est-ce qui peut bien faire rire Magnéto. Ah, apparemment, il se poile bien avec la nana bleue, Mystique je crois. Mais il s'arrête très vite pour dévisager tous deux Malicia. J'en fais donc de même au moment où Magnéto déclare :

- Votre couleur est absolument exquise.

D'un air résolu, Malicia commence à ôter ses gants et à s'avancer vers nous mais Ice la retient bien vite. Genre la meuf elle allait pouvoir poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur Magnéto. Faut arrêter la fumette.

- Hé ! Hé ! Viens, on s'en va, décide rapidement Bobby.

T'as raison, c'est bien mieux comme ça. Les tourtereaux rejoignent le cockpit et j'allume pour la millième fois de la journée mon Zippo tout en fixant la flamme qui vient de naître. Sans trop réfléchir, je dévie le regard sur les deux personnes assises à ma droite, enfin plus précisément sur Magnéto. Il en impose. Sûrement son côté « grand méchant qui tente de foutre la merde dès qu'il en a l'occasion ». Mais ça m'intrigue. Je referme donc le briquet et lance :

- Alors ? Il paraît que vous êtes un salaud ?

Que personne ne me reproche mes entrées en matières. Elles sont toujours tellement fracassantes. Et elles font mouche :

- C'est donc ce qui se raconte, répond posément Magnéto sans même m'accorder un tant soit peu d'attention.

Je tente donc une nouvelle accroche en continuant de jouer avec mon Zippo.

- Il est grave ringard hein, votre casque, critiqué-je en glissant un coup d'œil vers l'objet en question.

Les deux mutants daignent enfin poser les yeux sur moi et j'en profite :

- Il sert à quoi ?

- Cette ringardise particulière constitue ma seule protection face au salaud véritable.

Magnéto décroise alors les bras et en tend un dans ma direction. Tout d'un coup, mon Zippo, encore allumé, quitte mes mains pour atterrir dans la sienne. Je sais pertinemment en quoi consiste le pouvoir de Magnéto puisqu'il nous tous sauvé d'un crash. Mais je redresse sur le coup et pose ma main droite sur ma cuisse tout en observant le mutant voleur de briquet. Apparemment, le super méchant se perd dans la contemplation de l'objet qu'il tient précautionneusement entre son pouce, son index et son majeur.

- Vous vous appelez ? demande-t-il subitement.

- John.

Ses yeux reviennent sur moi lorsqu'il précise :

- Mais comment vous appelle-t-on ?

Mon regard dévie tout naturellement sur mon Zippo et je tends à mon tour le bras pour appeler la flamme à moi. Cette dernière quitte instantanément le briquet et vient se réfugier au creux de ma paume où je l'y admire.

- Pyro, révélé-je.

- C'est un vrai talent que vous avez, Pyro.

- Je peux manipuler le feu, expliqué-je en refermant ma main, faisant disparaître la flamme. Je peux pas le créer.

- Tu es un dieu parmi les insectes. Celui qui te dira le contraire est fou.

Ses mots me frappent. Quelle importance dois-je accorder aux compliments faits par cet homme ? Cet homme qui a du en voir au cours de sa vie. Suis-je à ce point exceptionnel pour qu'il daigne me le faire remarquer ? Magnéto referme alors le Zippo et me le tend avec douceur. Je le récupère donc sans cesser de dévisager cet homme surprenant, aussi énigmatique que charismatique.

Pensait-il sincèrement ce qu'il a dit ? Considère-t-il que je vaille plus que d'autres ? A-t-il vu une quelconque supériorité ? Tout cela me perturbe au plus haut point et j'y cogite tout le long du trajet, nous menant je ne sais toujours pas où.

ξөөҖөөξ


	14. Chapitre 13

**_Publication en avance car je pars en week-end ! Donc, bonne surprise pour vous._**

**_--Aiedail Choupette ( en fait, j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo lol ), je vois Wolverine ce week-end, j'te dirai ce que j'en ai pensé ;-). C'est vrai que la phrase de Magnéto, c'est LA phrase qui a tout changé pour John. Tu dis que c'est du déjà-vu, et je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais ça va durer car je compte bien suivre le fil du film. Pourvu que ça ne te dérange pas trop. Bonne lecture, merci et biz !_**

**_--Catsumi, et oui ! Voici le lien avec le titre de ma fic. "Un dieu parmi les insectes". Mais en réalité, avec le recul et au plus profond de lui, John se considère plutôt comme un insecte parmi les dieux ... mais tu comprendras mieux plus tard ! Merci pour ton compliment. Biz !_**

**_--Theriel, bien vu ! Les prochains chapitres ne vont pas être très drôles ... les passer ? Pourquoi pas. Mais naaaan, je suis trop sadique et j'aime le dramatisme héhéhé ! Sors tes mouchoirs lol ! Bisous !_**

**_Bon, Keikoku89 est encore morte pour sa patrie ? Snif, je pleure tout plein ! Mais je pense à elle lol ! Allez, bonne lecture à tous :_**

* * *

Un dieu parmi les insectes. Un dieu parmi les insectes. Un dieu parmi les insectes. Combien de fois me suis-je retourné cette formulation dans ma tête ? Tellement de fois. Peut-être bien trop de fois. En tout cas, suffisamment pour que j'y croie. Dur comme fer.

De plus, j'ai eu tout le temps nécessaire pour ruminer, à ça et à tant d'autres choses, alors que les X-Men et la chose bleu foncé partaient à l'assaut des installations souterraines situées sous le barrage, à Alkali Lake.

Il ne restait alors plus que nous trois dans le jet. Or, tout le monde sait que trois, c'est deux plus un.

ξөөҖөөξ

Je suis supérieur. J'ai un pouvoir bien plus puissant que la plupart des mutants. Tellement puissant, destructeur et fascinant. Je mérite mieux. Mieux que tout ce que j'ai déjà vécu. Je mérite que le vent tourne, que la fatalité devienne enfin destinée et que je puisse enfin devenir quelqu'un.

Mais n'ai-je déjà pas eu cette chance ? Je détourne mon regard du Zippo pour le poser sur Bobby, assit sur la marche du cockpit, aux côtés de Malicia. Il y a eu lui. Mon nouveau départ, ma bonne résolution, ma volonté de bien faire. Ma volonté d'être. J'ai radicalement changé pour lui, désormais je le vois clairement. Je me suis écrasé. Je lui léchais tout bonnement les pieds. Il m'aurait ordonné quoique ce soit, j'aurais accepté. Ce n'est pas une vie. C'est de l'abandon de soi-même par amour. Par amour ? La belle connerie.

En replongeant dans la flamme dansante, je me remémore les bons moments passés avec Bobby. C'était vraiment bien. C'était. Parce que c'est devenu tellement plus dur depuis que ... Ça ne sert à rien de se leurrer. Depuis que j'ai commencé à éprouver des trucs pour lui, c'est devenu plus dur. Quasi invivable.

Pourtant les dernières vacances ont été réellement agréables. Dès lors que Malicia a fait son apparition, j'ai tiré un trait bien net sur Bobby et ... Tu parles ! Qui est-ce que j'essaye d'embobiner là ? J'ai tenté de tout enfouir dans un trou mais, manque de pot, il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui, ça déborde. Je ressens toujours cette fichue attirance pour lui. Et je la ressentirai toujours. Ce n'est pas une vie. Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Peux plus. Comme je suis incapable de tout avouer à Bobby, il ne me reste plus beaucoup d'options.

Malgré tout, j'envisage durant une microseconde le fait d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Ice mais ... juste une microseconde, cette perspective faisant immédiatement naître en moi une angoisse et un dégoût terrible. On abandonne les aveux dans ce cas.

Tandis que je réfléchis à tout cela, j'ai l'impression que la présence du couple non loin de moi est de plus en plus pesante. Lourde. Insupportable. Insurmontable. Je sais bien que je ne cesserai jamais de brûler jusqu'à ma mort, puisque c'est en moi, mais quitte à se consumer, autant le faire pour quelque chose que l'on a choisi.

Alors c'est décidé, aujourd'hui, je reprends ma vie en main et cesse officiellement d'être un cœur lacéré et tourmenté. J'ignore encore exactement quoi faire, mais je sais qu'il faut que je bouge, que je parte loin de cet endroit qui symbolise tout mon tourment.

- Bon, ça va là, lâché-je d'un coup en fermant mon Zippo d'un geste habile.

Je me dirige vers le cockpit et actionne le bouton qui commande l'ouverture de la plate-forme du jet. Toujours rapidement, je fais demi-tour, saisis ma veste et me dirige vers la sortie.

- Attends, tu vas où ? questionne Bobby en se levant d'un bond.

Ne complique pas les choses, je t'en prie. Je réponds donc du tac au tac :

- J'en ai marre de la cour des petits. Moi, je vais m'y mettre.

Sur ce, je m'arrête pour enfiler la veste et observe l'escalier métallique menant à la neige à l'extérieur.

- On nous a dit de rester là ! clame Malicia derrière moi.

Je ne resterai plus là. Je ne resterai plus immobile, entravé par des chaînes invisibles mais tout aussi douloureuses que si elles étaient réelles. Afin de lui répondre, je tourne la tête dans sa direction et rétorque :

- Tu fais toujours ce qu'on te dit, toi ?

Je les fixe une dernière fois, côte à côte, les deux amoureux, le parfait petit couple. Qu'ils restent ensemble, heureux, et qu'ils aient plein de bébés mutants. Je m'en branle. Je me tire. D'un pas assuré, je descends les marches et une fois en bas, je resserre ma veste contre moi, déjà glacé par le froid et me mets en route vers le barrage.

J'ignore exactement où je vais, mais j'y vais. Je ne manquerai à personne. Après tout, Bobby a Malicia maintenant. C'est pas comme s'il était tout seul. C'est pas comme si je l'abandonnais. Je ne peux juste plus rester là. C'est tout. Il est temps pour moi de bouger, d'évoluer. De grandir. De prendre de l'importance. Faut que je trouve Magnéto. Comment je vais bien pouvoir entrer dans les installations souterraines ? Pour me rassurer alors que je marche dans la neige, je caresse mon Zippo dans la poche droite de ma veste. Ça suffit maintenant. J'ai assez morflé et maintenant, ça va changer.

Soudain, une douleur aigue résonne dans mon crâne, me poussant à m'agenouiller. Bientôt, tout en gémissant, je m'effondre à terre et enserre ma tête de mes deux mains, comme si cela pouvait m'aider à atténuer la douleur. Peine perdue. Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Une punition divine ou quoi ? Un signe ? Une malédiction ? Je ne suis condamné qu'à souffrir ? Si cette fois, je m'en sors, je jure que tout cela va radicalement changer. Je le jure.

Plusieurs secondes, ou minutes qui sait, d'agonie plus tard, la douleur disparaît enfin et je me redresse sur le sol. Ne cherchant pas plus loin, je mets debout et reprends ma route à travers la neige et les arbres. Quelques instants plus tard, un bruit attire mon attention et j'accélère le pas pour parvenir à la lisière des sapins. Le bruit s'avère être en vérité le vrombissement d'un hélicoptère en train de démarrer et je distingue à son bord Magnéto et Mystique. Immobile, je les observe donc, tout en délibérant sur la façon d'agir.

Chose surprenante, ils me repèrent presque sur le champ et j'aperçois Mystique quitter son siège pour ouvrir la portière de l'hélicoptère. Je dévale la petite pente au pas de course et pénètre dans l'hélicoptère sans dire mot, juste en échangeant un regard évocateur avec la mutante.

Aucune question ne m'est posée et nous décollons très rapidement. Les secousses me font tituber et je ne tarde pas à m'accrocher à une poignée rouge au plafond, dans le but de ne pas finir écrasé contre une paroi. Face à moi, une fenêtre me permet de voir le paysage et j'aperçois non loin le jet des X-Men. Presque immédiatement, je détourne la tête, désireux d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette vie.

ξөөҖөөξ

Á partir de cet instant, je n'ai plus eu de cœur du tout. Mais si on me posait la question « Regrettes-tu la manière dont tu as agis ? », je répondrai certainement « Non, pas le moins du monde, car si je n'étais pas parti, je serais devenu une vraie loque ».

Oui mais entre la loque et le cruel homme de main, y'a quand même une légère différence. Car voilà ce que je suis devenu. L'homme de main de Magnéto. Oh, bien sûr que ça ne me déplaisait pas et bien sûr que j'y trouvais ma place.

Comment est-ce arrivé ? Après notre trajet en hélicoptère, nous nous sommes rendus chez différents contacts de Magnéto, pour des affaires dont je ne connaissais presque jamais la nature.

Néanmoins, j'ai pu m'éclipser un moment pour exécuter une chose qui me tenait à cœur.

ξөөҖөөξ

- Qu'est-ce que je vous fais alors, Mr ?

Assis sur un fauteuil en cuir qui avait déjà du voir défiler un bon nombre de clients, face à un miroir tâché ça et là, il était évident que je n'avais pas choisis la boutique de luxe. M'en balance. Pour ce que je veux faire, pas besoin d'être un artiste.

- Quelque chose qui change radicalement, ordonné-je en me fixant avec dureté dans le reflet. Coupez-moi ça. Hérissez-les. Virer le brun.

- Vous voulez changer la couleur également ?

- Puisque c'est ce que je vous dis ! m'énervé-je en me redressant le fauteuil.

L'homme se recule, craintif, mais affirme malgré tout :

- Je suggère le blond alors. Mais en gardant quelques nuances de brun pour ne pas dépareiller avec ...

- Faites ! Faites ! ordonné-je dans un geste négligent.

De bien trop longues minutes plus tard, je suis face à la glace et content du résultat. Je ne m'attendais pas à aimer une seule chose que ce type ferait mais finalement, c'est plutôt réussit. Ça me donne un air différent et c'est exactement l'effet que je recherchais. Une nouvelle page se tourne et une nouvelle coupe de cheveux me semblait plus qu'évidente. Nécessaire.

- Ça vous plait ? demande timidement le coiffeur.

- Oui, oui, répondé-je vaguement en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

- M ... Mr ! Vous avez oublié de régler !

La main en l'air, stoppée net dans mon geste qui avait été de saisir la poignée de la porte, je m'immobilise sur le coup. Dès fois, les gens devraient apprendre à se taire. C'est donc tout en me retournant que je porte la main à la poche droite de mon jean.

ξөөҖөөξ

John n'avait plus lieu d'exister. Désormais, Pyro régnait en maître. Pyro. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été à son contact. Un être sans scrupule, implacable et malfaisant. Le mec qu'il fait bon d'éviter. Le mec qu'il fait bon d'être. J'ai donc laissé libre court à mes instincts tout en restant à la solde de Magnéto.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'est révélé bien plus important pour moi que je ne l'aurais songé. Que voyais-je en lui ? Un mentor ? Un maître ? Un père ? Sûrement un peu tout à la fois. Mais le fait est qu'il m'a toujours poussé vers l'avant et développé mes aptitudes.

ξөөҖөөξ

FWOOSH !

- Voilà ! Comme ceci. Vous bougez la main de cette façon et ainsi la flamme s'allume.

Fasciné, je regarde mon propre Zippo directement installé à même ma paume droite et maintenu à ma main par une sangle faisant l'entourant. Donc, d'un simple mouvement de main, une flamme naît grâce à ce mécanisme ingénieux et je suis directement paré. Prêt à attaquer. Ça me plaît.

- Es-tu satisfait, Pyro ? me demande Magnéto de sa voix à la fois grave et posée.

- Oh que oui !

- Bien. Dans ce cas, sortons.

J'emboîte le pas du puissant mutant et nous nous retrouvons à l'extérieur de la boutique, dans un des quartiers mal famés de Montréal. Mystique nous attendait à l'hôtel alors que Magnéto et moi étions partis exécuter cette « affaire ». Je comprends maintenant que Magnéto fonde certains espoirs sur moi. Lesquels exactement, je l'ignore encore. Histoire d'être bien vu, je lâche :

- Merci.

- Mais c'est tout à fait normal, me répond Magnéto tout en marchant. Tu le méritais amplement.

Un silence s'installe jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne, quelques minutes plus tard :

- Tu possèdes un grand potentiel, Pyro, et je compte bien mettre tous les moyens possibles en œuvre afin de l'exploiter.

Je me contente de hocher, la tête, touché par cet aveu.

- Dans ce monde, mutants et humais compris, il y a deux catégories de gens. Sais-tu lesquelles Pyro ?

- Non, avoué-je, incertain.

- Les faibles et les forts. Dans quelle catégorie te situe-tu ?

- Les forts, assuré-je, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

- Bien vu. Alors sois-en à la hauteur. Car une fois motivés et unis, les faibles sont tout disposés à lutter et à tenter de renverser les forts. Ne te laisse pas renverser. Ne te laisse pas maîtrisé. Garde toujours ton indépendance.

- Même envers toi ?

- L'homme n'a nul maître sinon celui qu'il choisit. N'oublie pas cela, Pyro. Tu me choisis, j'en suis flatté. Tu te détournes de moi, c'est ton propre choix.

- Je te choisis dans ce cas, décidé-je sans même hésiter.

Magnéto stoppe alors pour me fixer droit dans les yeux :

- Si tu le désires. Mais ne te laisse pas guider aveuglément. Ne sois pas un mouton.

ξөөҖөөξ

Voici pourquoi je vénérais littéralement Magnéto. Pour son esprit, sa perspicacité. Il m'incitait à être moi tout en me présentant ses idées. Idées que j'acceptais en bloc. Cela faisait-il de moi un mouton ? Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, cet homme était au plus haut dans mon estime. Non pas pour ses idéaux, car je n'en avais que faire de la condition de la race mutante dans le monde, mais pour la ferveur avec laquelle il s'impliquait dans ses projets.

Sa foi en lui-même et en sa cause, son caractère en général. Tout semblait tellement respectable. Cet homme était un meneur né, un combattant des principes qui le dérangeaient. Un révolutionnaire en somme. Mais un révolutionnaire ô combien intelligent.

Nous avons donc parcouru les pays, en passant de Lisbonne à Genève, dans le but de rallier des mutants à sa cause et régler diverses affaires que je n'étais pas toujours supposé connaître. Mais je le servais bien. J'étais en quelque sorte devenu le garde du corps de Magnéto et dès qu'un potentiel danger approchait, je m'en occupais vite fait, bien fait.

Cependant, un jour, grâce à un de ses nombreux contacts, une nouvelle terrible s'est abattue sur nous. Le gène mutant possédait désormais un antidote. Une mixture capable d'annihiler les pouvoirs mutants. L'ombre d'une menace pesait dorénavant et Magnéto prenait tout cela très à cœur.

C'est pourquoi il décida d'envoyer Mystique récupérer des infos au sein de l'agence de sécurité sanitaire Worthington Labs.

ξөөҖөөξ

- J'peux conduire si tu veux.

- Dans ce cas, vas-y, décrète-t-elle.

Tout en hochant la tête, je monte dans la jeep et m'installe du côté conducteur alors que Mystique occupe le siège passager. J'ai jamais réussi à savoir si j'avais envie de me faire cette nana. En fait, son pouvoir me perturbe, je crois. Le fait qu'elle puisse se transformer en n'importe qui fait sacrément réfléchir et donc aboutit à toutes sortes de fantasmes. Même les plus défendus. Même les plus tordus. Même les plus hom ... non ! Ça suffit ! J'ai cessé de penser à ça il y a longtemps et je m'y tiens.

Je conduis donc Mystique au point de chute prévue, dans un silence implicitement convenu et tout sauf pesant. Une fois sur place, la mutante m'informe en se transformant en une employée dont elle avait récupéré l'identité :

- S'il m'arrive quoique ce soit, tu retournes à Magnéto, compris ?

- Compris, lâché-je, peu disposé à tergiverser.

Elle quitte donc l'habitacle de la voiture, me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Pensées que je m'interdis à avoir ! Je me suis très bien porté depuis mon départ et je compte bien que cela demeure ainsi ! J'attends donc patiemment le retour de Mystique mais une alarme se met soudainement à résonner à l'extérieur.

Je connais les ordres, il n'empêche que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les bafouer. Je quitte donc la voiture à tout trombe et fonce vers l'entrée de l'agence. Deux gardes dégainent alors leurs flingues mais c'est la dernière action qu'ils ont le temps de faire avant de finir complètement frits. Je suis carrément fan de mon Zippo à usage express.

Alors que je pénètre dans le bâtiment, je me plaque immédiatement contre un mur en entendant des bruits de pas précipités. Je constate alors qu'une ribambelle de gardes se dirige vers le niveau où lequel Mystique est supposée se trouver. Je suis peut-être puissant mais pas assez pour affronter une armée. De plus, nous ignorions que nous aurions à faire à une telle résistance.

Je me fais donc discret et m'éclipse du bâtiment, la hargne au ventre. Dieu que je déteste reculer de la sorte. L'abandon est bon pour les faibles. Mais pour l'instant, je dois retourner voir Magnéto et lui annoncer la nouvelle. L'ambiance ne va pas être au but fixe, je présume. On reviendra délivrer Mystique, c'est certain. Dès mon retour, Magnéto s'emporte :

- Mystique a été prise ?

- Oui. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je suis entré dans le bâtiment mais quand j'ai vu le nombre de ...

- Tu as bien fais, coupe-t-il en faisant les cent pas. De toute manière, ils ne la toucheront pas. Ils savent à quel point elle est importante à mes yeux. La posséder est leur seul moyen de m'obtenir.

- Nous n'allons pas quand même tomber dans ce piège ?

- Tout dépend si eux-mêmes envisagent un piège. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai entendu dire qu'une conférence spécialement réservée aux mutants avait lieu non lieu d'ici. Allons-y, regroupons ces mutants à notre cause et après nous irons retirer Mystique de la bien mauvaise compagnie en laquelle elle se trouve actuellement.

- Á vous entendre, rien ne semble plus simple, réalisé-je, en haussant un sourcil.

Magnéto stoppe alors et me fixe intensément.

- Nous n'avons que les limites que nous nous imposons. Si nous abandonnons, si nous fuyons, c'est seulement parce que nous le désirons.

Automatiquement, et contre mon propre gré, je me mets à songer à une situation particulière. J'ai bien fuis parce que je l'ai désiré. Je n'ai pas fais face. Ai-je été lâche pour autant ? Ou cette fuite n'avait été qu'une prise de pouvoir ? Durant ma réflexion, Magnéto me dévisage toujours et ne perd pas une miette de chaque expression de mon visage. Immédiatement, je tente d'aborder un air résolu et essaye de ne plus rien laisser paraître. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai montré une faille. Je n'aime pas cela. Et je vois au regard du mutant qu'il tâche d'analyser ce qu'il vient de se produire en moi. Pourtant, il ne demande ni ne dit rien.

ξөөҖөөξ


	15. Chapitre 14

**_So, encore et toujours merci !_**

**_--Catsumi, oui, j'avoue il n'y a plus beaucoup de John/Bobby mais c'est forcé, vu le cours des événements ... Courage et merci !_**

**_--Aiedail Choupette, encore merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur ! Bisous !_**

**_--Toumies, oui bien vu ! L'histoire se situe dans "the last stand" ! John te rapelle John Smith de Pocahontas ??? Mdr, t'as été traumatisée par les Disney dans ton enfance ou quoi ? Lol. En tout cas, merci et bisous !_**

**_--Goupixa, pas grave pour le retard ... puisque j'en ai aussi ( dent pour dent, oeil pour oeil héhéhé ! ). Et ne fouette surtout pas Logan ! Sauf s'il est consentant, of course ... mdr ! Ah, et bonne chance pour le bac, qui est bientôt ! Bisous et encore merci d'être là !_**

**_--Keikoku89, je trouve que tu as très bien cernée John ( c'est pas nouveau d'ailleurs, vu ce que tu écris lol ). Oui, la phrase de Magnéto a été un déclic monstre. Oui, le tournage de tête dans le jet est un signe de remord inavoué. Et oui, John a toujours des sentiments pour son Bobby Boy mais sera toujours trop fier pour le reconnaître ... Au fond, je pense pas que John trouvera la paix un jour. Il est trop perturbé et instable pour cela. Alors à voir ce que nous réserve la suite ! A moi aussi, c'est une amie qui m'avait parlé de ce 2+1 ... Mais c'est tellement réaliste. Merci pour ces longues reviews que je dévore et avance un peu dans tes fics toi aussi ! Vilaine ! Bisous !!_**

**_--Kyana494, et une petite nouvelle, une !! Welcome lol ! Je suis sciée que tu ais dévoré "Consume-moi, empoisonne-moi, apprends-moi l'amour" et ça me touche ! Et maintenant, tu enchaînes sur celle-ci, qui est d'un style radicalement différent, il faut l'avouer. Mais je reste persuadée que la précédente est bien meilleure. Mais à toi de te faire ton avis. C'est presque normal que tu n'aimes pas trop Malicia dans mes fics car je ne l'aime pas du tout et donc je le fais passer dans ce que j'écris ( de la persuasion implicite, mdrrrr, tu es sous ma volonté ). Alors contente que tu apprécies mon style et j'espère que tu me suivras jusqu'au bout de cette fic ! Au fait, ta vidéo, je l'avais déjà vu lol. Délirante. J'aime beaucoup les fan vidéos, ça m'inspire énormément. Bisous à toi et merci ! _**

**_Voilà ! Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas follement excitant et j'en suis pas trop fan. Mais on est obligé de passer par là si on veut suivre la chronologie donc ... accrochez-vous lol ! _**

* * *

Ce fut la première fois que je resongeais à Bobby. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais été intransigeant avec moi-même et m'étais obligé à aller de l'avant. Mais là, irrévocablement, je me remémorais certains détails. Des moments vécus ensemble, nos fous rire. Son sourire. Je tentais de tout effacer de ma mémoire, de tout balayer, néanmoins, le fait est qu'il me restait.

Par contre, je refusais catégoriquement de m'apitoyer. Je décidais donc de considérer cela comme quelque chose d'irrévocable. Une sorte de tourment éternel. Et j'envisageais même de l'utiliser. Comment exactement, je l'ignorais encore. Cela viendra en temps et en heure.

Pour l'heure, Magnéto et moi nous dirigions vers une église où avait lieu cette réunion de mutants.

ξөөҖөөξ

La vieille église en ruine est bien remplie, si bien que nous passons inaperçus, Magnéto et moi, et en profitons pour nous asseoir sur un banc au fond. Les mutants présents sont ce que je qualifierais de seconde zone. Genre mal famés, rebelles et violents à leurs heures perdues. Un d'entre eux se place alors sur l'estrade, au devant, et commence à prendre la parole :

- Nous, mutants, devons réagir. Comment ? A mon avis, c'est simple. Tout d'abord, il faut qu'on s'organise pour se faire comprendre de tous les responsables. On désigne une délégation qui va interpeller le gouvernement.

La foule s'emballe alors, peu convaincu par les suggestions de l'imbécile sur scène.

- Les décideurs ne comprennent pas, ils ne savent ce que c'est d'être mutant. C'est à nous de leur montrer, de les éduquer, de leur dire qu'on sera toujours là.

Mais bien sûr. En quoi il croit, concrètement, ce gars ? Au Père Noël peut-être ?

- Ecoutez-moi, c'est important ! argumente le mutant. Personne ne nous prendra au sérieux tant que ...

- Ils veulent nous exterminer ! assure fortement une femme aux premiers rangs, approuvée vivement par la foule.

Je jette un coup d'œil en coin à Magnéto et remarque qu'il respire profondément. Il attend juste le moment idéal pour rentrer en scène.

- La procédure est volontaire. Personne ne vous parle d'une extermination !

- On n'en parle jamais.

Et voilà. Sa voix grave et assurée résonne dans toute l'église du fait de l'écho tandis que Magnéto quitte le banc et se dirige vers l'estrade. Automatiquement, je me lève à mon tour et le suis de près, en incitant au silence du regard tout mutant susceptible d'être réfractaire à cette intervention.

- Ces choses là se font en silence. Et vous, vous continuez à vivre. Faisant fît des signes avant-coureurs.

Nous gravissons les quatre marches menant à l'estrade puis Magnéto s'adresse enfin directement à la foule face à lui. Quant à moi, je me place aux côtés du moins que rien qui prônait le blabla tout le fixant intensément, lui suggérant implicitement de se taire s'il veut pas finir griller.

- Puis, quand s'abat le silence, poursuit Magnéto, dans l'air du crépuscule, c'est là que commence la rafle.

- Vous arrêtez, vous ... tente le mutant mais qui est bien vite calmé par un regard appuyé de ma part et Magnéto qui continue de parler, sans se soucier de lui.

- C'est là que vous comprenez que lorsque vous appeliez à organiser vos délégations, l'extermination était déjà commencée. Comprenez bien ceci mes frères, ils frapperont les premiers. Nous subirons leur antidote, de gré ou de force. Une seule question demeure : vous battrez vos au sein de ma Confrérie ou attendrez-vous plutôt un génocide inévitable ? Qui choisirez-vous d'affrontez ? L'humanité, ou les nôtres ?

Sur ce, Magnéto descend de l'estrade et je lui emboîte le pas. J'aime sa façon de parler. C'est radical, bien amené. Cet homme sait convaincre. Nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie de côté lorsqu'un des mutants l'interpelle :

- Si tu voulais nous faire peur, fallait enlever la cape.

Je me retourne et stoppe net pour faire face à une tronche de nem. Je lève mon bras droit, active le mécanisme sur ma paume et menace, une boule de flamme dans la main :

- Casse-toi, y'a le feu.

J'éteins immédiatement mes flammes au même moment où l'asiatique recule et me dévisage d'un air intrigué. Rapidement, je le reluque de haut en bas et en déduis qu'il ne nous fera pas plus chier. Néanmoins, je l'observe toujours avec supériorité.

- Toi qui es si fier d'être mutant, pourquoi tu n'es pas tatoué ? questionne avec affront une jeune femme métisse plutôt bonne et sur-tatouée, qui vient de s'approcher de nous, accompagnée d'une autre mutante.

- J'ai été marqué une fois dans ma vie et laisse-moi t'assurer qu'aucune aiguille ne touchera plus ma chair, révèle Magnéto en découvrant une partie de son bras gauche où les quelques chiffres caractéristiques du marquage des camps de concentration reposent sur sa peau.

- Vous savez à qui vous parlez ? interrogé-je, avec une touche de raillerie dans la voix.

- Et toi ? me lance le chinois en faisant sortir des épines de son visage et ses cheveux, à la manière d'un hérisson.

D'ailleurs, il a une gueule de hérisson, le chintock. Il s'approche de moi et semble me narguer des yeux mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire face au pathétique de ce gars. Non mais il se prend pour qui avec ses épines à deux balles ?

- Et que sais-tu faire ? demande Magnéto à la mutante qui lui avait adressé la parole.

Soudain, la métisse se met à bouger à toute allure et passe même entre moi et le hérisson. Je détourne mon regard de ce dernier pour fixer la mutante, bien plus intéressante.

- Hum, tu as un talent certain, déclare Magnéto.

- Ce n'est pas le seul. Je sais aussi que tu contrôles le métal et qu'il y a 87 mutants ici dont pas un ne dépasse la classe trois, affirme-t-elle en tournant la tête vers moi durant un court instant. Sauf vous deux, bien sûr.

- Ah, tu détectes les pouvoirs des mutants.

La métisse tatouée acquiesce.

- Peux-tu m'en retrouver pour moi ? demande doucement Magnéto, en se penchant vers elle.

ξөөҖөөξ

Nous voici donc en de bonne compagnie. Callisto, la bonasse ultra rapide dotée de la capacité de repérer les mutants, Arclight, sa pote à la tronche chelou capable de produire des ondes de chocs et Quill, le hérisson qui se prend pour un lion. Avec ces trois là, Magnéto et moi nous sommes allés sauver Mystique des humains qui la retenait prisonnière.

Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je me sens totalement impliqué dans cette histoire mais ça me tenait tout de même à cœur de récupérer Mystique.

Nous sommes donc allés la délivrer, mais évidemment, rien ne se passe jamais comme on l'aurait voulu.

ξөөҖөөξ

- T'en as mis du temps, lâche Mystique en s'avançant vers nous, à l'intérieur du camion.

Oui, sauvetage vraiment trop facile. Mystique se trouvait trouve dans un camion blindé escorté par des flics sur route à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de notre position et en compagnie d'autres mutants, eux aussi capturés. Nous nous sommes donc rendus au point indiqué par Callisto et une fois sur les lieux, Magnéto n'a fait qu'une bouchée des véhicules et du blindage métallique.

- J'ai été occupé, réplique Magnéto en s'arrêtant, moi à sa gauche. As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

- L'antidote vient d'un gène mutant, lui apprend Mystique. Il est chez Worthington, aux labos. Sans lui, ils n'ont rien.

Magnéto reste silence une seconde puis tend son bras pour amener vers moi un calepin que je saisis en plein vol tandis qu'il décrète :

- Lis-nous la liste des invités.

Je m'avance donc le long du couloir du camion, n'ayant que faire des corps inanimés au sol, en pliant la première page du feuillet, non intéressante. Très vite, je repère ce que je cherche et pose le doigt dessus en lisant :

- Cellule 41-205. James Madrox.

- Il a dévalisé sept banques, complète Mystique.

D'un mouvement de main, Magnéto arrache la lourde porte métallique qui constitue la cellule du mutant alors que je continue de parcourir la fiche d'information. Je redresse la tête pour voir un homme et plusieurs répliques de lui-même sortir de sa prison.

- Toutes en même temps, précise-t-elle encore.

Si elle sait déjà tout, je sers à quoi ?!

- J'aurais besoin de vos talents, annonce Magnéto avec solennité.

- Ça me va, lâche Multiple Man en regroupant ses copies en une seule et même personne.

- Bienvenue dans la Confrérie.

Nous continuons donc notre avancée dans le camion et Mystique lance, tandis que je passe à la page suivante du calepin :

- Attention à celui-ci.

- Caïn Marko. Á maintenir isolé. C'est intéressant, souligné-je en glissant un rapide regard vers mes interlocuteurs. Le prisonnier doit être immobilisé en permanence. S'il parvient à prendre son élan, il sera pratiquement inarrêtable.

- C'est fascinant ça, avoue Magnéto en ouvrant la cellule de son pouvoir.

Une armoire à glace portant une sorte de casque me faisant penser aux Playmobil est fixé par des attaches métalliques verticalement à la paroi.

- Et comment vous appelle-t-on ?

- Je suis le Fléau, annonce le gus de sa voix de ténor.

- Allez savoir pourquoi.

- Vous me libérez, j'dois allez pisser.

Classe. Mais aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait et bientôt le Fléau saute hors de sa cellule, faisant trembler tout le camion.

- Joli chapeau, lancé-je.

- Ça me protège le brushing.

Y'en a vraiment qui en tienne une couche. Avec ça, on est pas aidé. Mais je ne devrais pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives. Sûrement que ce colosse est sacrément efficace au combat et est donc un atout incontestable. N'empêche, son casque craint.

- Un allié de poids, j'en suis sûr, dit Magnéto.

- C'est clair, appuyé-je.

Soudain, Mystique fait volte-face en criant :

- Non !

Au moment où elle s'écroule à terre en ôtant une aiguille de son épaule, je comprends que le garde qui vient de se réveiller, à quelques mètres de nous, lui a tiré dessus. Magnéto s'empare immédiatement de son arme tandis que l'homme se relève. Je m'avance et dégaine mon Zippo intégré, balançant une puissante flamme dans la direction de notre agresseur qui est expulsé hors du camion.

Cependant, derrière nous Mystique est agitée de convulsions et la couleur bleue de sa peau est peu à peu remplacée par un teint clair, semblable à celui de la chair humaine. Inutile de tergiverser trop longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle a été touchée par un projectile comportant l'antidote. En quelques secondes, Mystique a disparut, pour laisser place à une femme aux cheveux noirs, totalement nue à nos pieds, et tremblotante. Nous fixons tous les trois avec désarroi, enfin plutôt tous les deux, car j'ignore si le mec avec l'envie de pisser et le chapeau de mes deux saisit l'ampleur de la situation.

- Tu m'as sauvé, réalise Magnéto en l'observant avec fermeté mais en même temps regret.

Au sol, Mystique dévisage Magnéto avec désespoir et lorsque celui-ci se détourne d'elle, elle l'appelle :

- Éric ...

Magnéto refait alors volte-face pour contempler à nouveau cette femme à terre, totalement anéantie, qui semble implorer un pardon alors qu'elle n'a rien à se faire pardonner. Elle vient de se sacrifier pour l'homme qu'elle respecte plus que tout au monde.

- Je suis navré ma chère, assure Magnéto. Tu n'es plus des nôtres, à présent.

Je détourne alors mon regard de cette femme blessée, bien qu'entière physiquement, pour fixer Magnéto d'un air presque choqué. Comment peut-il faire cela après le sacrifice de la plus fervente de ses compagnons ? Cette femme l'a suivi durant tellement d'années et maintenant, il la rejette comme une moins que rien alors qu'elle vient de tout perdre pour lui ?!  
Ça me sidère. Mais Magnéto ne s'attarde pas plus et se met en route pour quitter le camion, abandonnant Mystique à son propre sort, si bien que je le suis, tout comme le Fléau.

- Quel dommage. Elle qui était si belle, lâche Magnéto.

Après avoir rejoint Callisto, Quill et Arclight, et accompagné de nos deux nouveaux mutants flambants neufs, nous nous mettons en route vers la base secrète de Magnéto. Durant le trajet, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle et à ce qu'il vient de lui arriver. Condamnée à vivre comme un humain jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Finalement, je crois que je préférais plutôt mourir que d'exister ainsi.

ξөөҖөөξ

Si la soudaine disparition de Mystique m'a marqué sur le coup, je ne m'y suis pas plus attardé. Je crois même avoir compris pourquoi Magnéto avait agit de la sorte. En fait, il était en train de se constituer une véritable armée. Cela se voyait clairement et à certains moments, je me demandais où tout cela aboutirait. Un affrontement brutal entre les mutants et les humains ? En tout cas, si une telle chose devait arriver, nous étions persuadés de l'emporter.

Mais le fait d'être aussi nombreux a renforcé la hiérarchie au sein de cette Confrérie en augmentation. Grâce à son imposante présence et son aura de puissance, Magnéto se faisait craindre et respecter de tous. Et moi dans tout cela ?

Je ne m'étais jamais caractérisé comme un meneur d'hommes, ni un quelconque chef. Bon, en réalité, je n'avais pas à me poser ces questions puisque ce rôle incombait à Magnéto. Pourtant, je devais me faire respecter. Mystique n'étant désormais plus présente, je pris donc irrévocablement sa place.

Évidemment, je n'eus aucun mal à imposer ma personne. Je n'avais qu'à être le Pyro que j'ai toujours été. Des regards craintifs se posaient de temps en temps sur moi lorsque je rabaissais un mutant n'ayant pas fait son travail. Je menaçais les plus tire aux flancs et traitait ceux qui osaient me déranger, même s'ils ne faisaient que croiser involontairement ma route.

Une rage s'installait progressivement en moi. Une sorte de colère acide, de haine grandissante. Je n'y pouvais rien et pire, je la laissais prendre place. Une confiance en moi, sûrement totalement déplacée, alimentait mon arrogance et je me voyais dorénavant comme le lieutenant de Magnéto.

C'est pourquoi je me suis légèrement offusqué lorsque ce dernier m'a écarté pour la toute première fois.

ξөөҖөөξ

Dans le sous-sol de la demeure à l'abandon qui nous sert de base, Casque de Naze, Clone Man et moi écoutons l'analyse de Magnéto, assit à son bureau, contemplant l'arme récupérée sur l'officier dans le camion blindé.

- Volontaire. Leur antidote est une arme. Je l'avais dis qu'ils frapperaient d'abord.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demandé-je.

- Ce qu'on fait ? On utilise leur arme comme aiguillon pour rallier d'innombrables mutants à notre cause. Venez, ordonne Magnéto en quittant son siège. Allons accueillir nos troupes.

Alors que nous nous dirigeons tous les quatre vers l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée, Callisto et Arclight le descendent et nous interceptent.

- J'ai senti quelque chose, annonce Callisto. Une immense force électromagnétique. C'est ... un mutant. Classe cinq. Le plus puissant que j'ai jamais connu. Plus puissant que toi.

Magnéto semble soudainement perturbé et met un moment à questionner :

- Où est-elle ?

On dirait que Magnéto sait de qui il s'agit. Pour ma part, je l'ignore totalement. La mutante métisse indique l'adresse précise et Magnéto s'engage dans l'escalier à une allure soutenue. Juste derrière lui, je le suis de près et les autres également, ce qui m'énerve au plus haut point. On dirait des chiens qui suivent leur maître. Mais Magnéto pénètre dans le garage en lançant :

- Suis-moi.

Je m'exécute donc en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte après mon passage, content de laisser les moutons de l'autre côté.

- Nous allons nous y rendre ? interrogé-je, bien que je me doute de la réponse.

- Pas toi.

Le choc est de taille. Et ma réaction immédiate :

- Pourquoi ?

Le mutant aussi âgé qu'imposant s'explique avec assurance :

- Je veux que tu conduises nos troupes à la base d'opération dont nous avons déjà parlé.

- Pourquoi ?! m'indigné-je en haussant le ton et fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que je te l'ordonne. As-tu besoin d'autres raisons, Pyro ?

J'esquisse une moue de déception mais argue tout de même :

- Pas de raisons mais d'explications.

- Quelqu'un doit regrouper ces mutants et tu es celui envers en lequel j'ai le plus confiance. Tu accompliras cette tâche, je le sais.

Cela a beau être un témoignage d'intérêt et une marque de respect, le fait est que je ne supporte pas qu'on m'évince ainsi pour me refiler des missions aussi ingrates que guider le troupeau de moutons au sein d'une forêt.

- Dis à Callisto, Arclight, Quill et au Fléau de me rejoindre sur le champ, lâche-t-il en se dirigeant vers une voiture.

- Ah parce qu'eux ont le droit de venir ? m'énervé-je.

Magnéto se retourne alors puis se rapproche de moi pour me dominer de sa stature. Mais je ne me laisse pas impressionner pour autant car je suis bien remonté.

- Serais-tu en train de contester mes ordres ?

J'affronte son regard perçant avec suffisance et réponds :

- Non. Je suggère juste que je serais plus utile à vos côtés qu'à rassembler ces mutants dans la forêt.

- Pas cette fois, Pyro. Fais ce que je te dis. Je vous rejoins bientôt.

Vexé, je le regarde s'installer à bord d'une voiture et réprime mon envie de faire apparaître une flamme dans ma main droite. Je quitte donc le garage en claquant férocement la porte et pars à la recherche des quatre mutants désignés.

ξөөҖөөξ


	16. Chapitre 15

**_Sincèrement désolée pour tout ce retard mais j'ai une vie assez mouvementée en ce moment ... Bon, merci !!_**

**_--Catsumi, je comprends que tu sois un peu déçue par ce manque d'action mais t'inquiète pas, ça va évoluer un peu, enfin d'après moi, qui préfère ce qui va suivre ! Merci de t'accrocher ! Biz !_**

**_--Kyana494, bien vu ta petite idée ! Mais non, John et Bobby ne se retrouveront pas dans un bar, sous l'emprise de l'alcool ... et même si c'était le cas, ça se finirait forcément mal ( d'après moi ). En tout cas, je suis contente que tu apprécies alors bonne suite de lecture ! Biz._**

**_--Laleen, ça me touche que tu apprécies à ce point ce que je fais ... et étonnée que tu préfères cette fic à l'autre ( car ce n'est pas mon cas ! ). Merci pour tous tes compliments et j'espère que la fin sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Biz._**

**_--Keikoku89, déjà, j'espère que ton bac s'est bien passé et que tu as cartonné !! C'est vrai que John nous fait une jolie petite fixette sur Magnéto et je voulais vraiment retranscrire cela car selon moi, c'est à cause de Magnéto que John est devenu comme ça. Il était sur la bonne voie ( le fait qu'il soit dans l'école de Xavier en était la preuve ) mais la rencontre avec Magnéto fait partie de ces mauvaises rencontres qui changent une vie ... bref. Ca m'attriste un peu ... Allez, allez, file lire !! Merci encore pour ces longues reviews et à la prochaine ! Bisous !_**

**_Voilà ! Donc bonne lecture à tous ! _**

* * *

Avec le recul, je comprends parfaitement qu'il s'agissait d'une organisation rondement menée mais sur le coup, j'ai vu rouge. J'avais toujours accompagné Magnéto dans toutes ses misions et là, je considérais sa décision comme un rejet. Qu'est-ce je peux être irréfléchi et tordu …

En tout cas, j'ai bien exécuté les ordres et conduis les mutants dans le lieu désigné comme notre nouvelle base d'opération, située en pleine forêt pour la discrétion et la place disponible. Copie Man m'a bien aidé dans cette tâche et j'ai découvert que c'était un type plutôt agréable à fréquenter. Le genre de gars qui se prend pas la tête et qui n'aime que deux choses : l'argent et le sexe.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que les mutants étaient en pleine installation du campement, Magnéto revint, sain et sauf, mais exténué. De plus, les nouvelles qu'il apportait avec lui étaient des plus déstabilisantes. Une nouvelle page fut tournée à ce moment là. Une nouvelle vision des choses s'imposa d'elle-même.

Encore un évènement de plus qui m'approchait inexorablement de ma fin. Car à force de chuter, il fallait bien que j'atteigne le fond, tôt au tard, non ?

ξөөҖөөξ

- Magnéto arrive par le sud, déclare subitement une mutante capable de discerner des bribes d'avenir.

Je lâche mon assiette et me dirige vers cette direction, suivi par Multiple Man, mais je le stoppe net dans son élan :

- Reste-là, toi ! ordonné-je d'un geste, sans même le regarder.

Il m'obéit car une fois en haut de la colline, je suis seul. Callisto, Quill, Arclight et le Fléau sont ceux que je distingue en premier et ils s'empressent de se diriger vers le campement. Derrière eux, apparaît enfin Magnéto, en compagnie de … c'est quoi ça ? La femme à ses côtés ressemblait trait pour trait à Jean Grey à la différence qu'elle a de longs cheveux rouge foncé et un air de junkie en puissance. Magnéto pose alors une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui murmure :

- Vas-te reposer.

Jean ou quoi que soit cette chose descend à son tour la colline et je ne peux me retenir de la dévisager. Finalement, c'est Magnéto qui m'oblige à reporter mon attention sur lui en demandant :

- Comment cela se passe-t-il, Pyro ?

Il a l'air fatigué et sombre. Ses cernes sous les yeux ont augmenté et on dirait que quelque chose de grave le tracasse.

- Très bien, expliqué-je. Les mutants s'installent progressivement et de nouveaux continuent à arriver par le bouche à oreille.

- Parfait.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? osé-je prononcer la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis que je l'ai aperçu.

- Comme je m'y attendais, Xavier était présent, accompagné de ses précieux X-Men.

Ainsi, c'est donc pour cela qu'il a refusé que je l'accompagne. Magnéto imagine-t-il que je ne suis pas assez fort pour faire face à mes anciennes fréquentations ? Pas assez fort pour assumer ma décision, mon changement de camp ? Pense-t-il que j'éprouverais de la culpabilité en les regardant droit dans les yeux ? Et bien il se trompe lourdement. Je les aurais affronté sans aucun état d'âme.

- Comme à son habitude, Xavier a tenté de raisonner Jean, de la contrôler à nouveau et de gâcher tout son potentiel.

Donc, c'était bien Jean. Il lui est arrivé quoi au juste ? Mais je laisse Magnéto poursuivre :

- Jean a résisté, si bien que la confrontation de ces deux puissants télépathes a fait bien des dégâts. Au final, Jean l'a emporté … réduisant Xavier en poussière.

La nouvelle m'entrouvre la bouche sur le coup. Le professeur Xavier est donc mort ? Cette idée a du mal à s'imprimer dans mon cerveau.

- J'ai donc ramené Jean ici. Ses capacités sont quasiment illimitées et elle est tout ce dont on peut rêver.

Une folle psychopathe, il veut dire ? Cette femme a tué froidement l'homme qui lui avait tout appris et voilà que Magnéto s'extasie devant sa puissance. Ça tourne pas net là dedans. Déjà que je n'aimais pas Jean à l'époque, lorsqu'elle m'enguirlandait tout le temps, je ne crois pas que ça va s'arranger maintenant. Magnéto doit très certainement remarquer mon air consterné car il ajoute :

- Ne crois pas que je me réjouisse de la mort de mon vieil ami, bien au contraire, mais Jean a un talent incommensurable qu'elle se doit de découvrir et d'exploiter.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre à cela et me contente de détourner le regard.

- Les X-Men vont sûrement tenter de la récupérer. Xavier ayant disparu, ils deviennent donc officiellement nos ennemis.

Ses propos me frappent de plein fouet. Jusqu'à présent, je considérais que les idées et principes de Magnéto divergeaient de celles de X-Men mais pas au point de devenir carrément … ennemis. Une fois encore, Magnéto constate mon expression et me questionne :

- Dis-moi Pyro, as-tu laissé un être cher là-bas ?

Immédiatement, je me replonge dans ses yeux fatigués mais néanmoins infaillibles. Puis tout devient clair. Explicite. Évident. Les X-Men sont désormais nos ennemis et nous les traiterons comme tels. C'est tellement plus simple. S'ils s'opposent à nous, s'ils rejettent en bloc notre point de vue, nous les anéantirons. C'est la meilleure solution qui puisse exister. Les blâmer, les haïr, les affronter et les détruire. Ils ne représentent plus rien si ce n'est une menace. Il ne représente plus rien si ce n'est une menace. Un adversaire à écraser. Un opposant nuisible à qui il faut régler son compter. C'est ainsi depuis le début mais je n'étais pas encore prêt à le voir. Dorénavant, je le suis. Je n'ai jamais vu aussi clairement. Qu'il vienne. Qu'il ose venir. Et je lui donnerai ce dont il mérite. La mort.

- Personne, répondé-je enfin, avec toute la force dont je suis capable.

ξөөҖөөξ

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je suis parvenu à transformer la tristesse qui me rongeait, sans même que j'en sois conscient, en haine. Une haine profonde et violente en envers lui. En effet, il est beaucoup plus facile de haïr quelqu'un que l'on a profondément aimé. Car il est si aisé de mouvoir l'amour en haine.

Je me débrouillais à la perfection dans ce domaine, si bien que je désirais par-dessus tout en finir. Le plus rapidement possible.

ξөөҖөөξ

Inspection quotidienne du campement. Avec les nouveaux arrivants et le nombre de mutants croissants, il faut gérer cela avec un minimum d'organisation. Marchant à la droite de Magnéto, nous parcourons la base et au bout d'un moment, Callisto nous rejoint et se met à avancer à nos côtés en déclarant :

- Elle n'a rien à faire avec nous. Son pouvoir est complètement incontrôlable.

Apparemment, la bonasse métisse n'est pas pour la présence de la cinglée rousse.

- En de mauvaises mains, peut-être, présume Magnéto.

- Tu lui fais confiance ? Elle est avec eux, lâché-je.

- Tu l'as été aussi.

- Mais moi, je ne t'ai jamais quitté d'une semelle. J'aurais tué le prof si tu m'avais laissé faire.

Magnéto s'arrête net, me forçant à faire de même en posant une main sur mon épaule gauche. Je me tourne donc pour lui faire face et l'écoute :

- Tu ne sauras jamais combien Xavier a fait avancé notre cause. Mon seul regret est qu'il est été sacrifié pour que survivre notre rêve.

Suite à ces paroles, Magnéto se remet en route, suivi de Callisto et Arclight, qui nous avait rejoins, mais je demeure sur place, à le regarder s'éloigner. Notre rêve. Mais quel rêve au juste ? La reconnaissance des mutants poussée à la consécration de leur supériorité sur les humains ? Je ne partage pas un tel degré d'opinion. J'en ai rien à foutre de la situation des mutants du moment que je reste en vie et avec mon pouvoir. Je n'ai jamais eu qu'un seul rêve. Qui s'est radicalement transformé depuis peu. Mais il concerne toujours la même personne. Et aujourd'hui, je compte bien le réaliser.

D'un pas rapide, je rejoins Callisto et Arclight qui se sont arrêtées au niveau de Quill alors que Magnéto se trouve je ne sais où. J'interpelle donc la métisse tatouée :

- Callisto ! Il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un pour moi.

D'un hochement de tête, la mutante me fixe, toute disposée à m'obéir. Á peine ai-je le renseignement que je désirais, je m'enfonce dans les bois pour en ressortir une heure et quelque plus tard sur une route. Un véhicule à l'arrêt et seul attire mon attention et, une fois à son niveau, je toque précipitamment à la vitre. L'homme qui était en train de déchiffrer une carte de l'État sursaute sur le coup puis ouvre sa fenêtre pour me demander :

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Sors du véhicule, menacé-je en fusillant l'homme du regard.

- Pardon ?! s'étrangle-t-il.

- Sors ou j'te crame, tranché-je en allumant mon briquet à même ma paume.

Les yeux de l'homme sortent littéralement de leurs orbites et le pauvre quitte son véhicule en toute hâte. En éteignant la flamme, je monte dans la voiture, désormais à mon entière disposition, et avant de refermer la fenêtre, je tends mon bras droit vers l'homme paniqué qui recule et lui balance un jet de flammes. La seconde d'après, je file déjà à toute allure sur la route. Trop longtemps après, je parviens à destination et gare la voiture le plus près possible. J'entends au loin le brouhaha d'une foule scandant une phrase. En me rapprochant, je constate qu'il s'agit de « Non à l'antidote ». Pas très recherché.

Je parcours la foule des yeux et décide de m'y immiscer. Ça peut paraître insensé ou on peut facilement imaginer que je ne parviendrais pas à le retrouver parmi tout ce monde mais je sais que j'y arriverai. Je tomberai sur lui. Je le retrouverai entre tout ce peuple beuglant et agitant leurs panneaux tout simplement parce que je le sens.

Cela fait trois mois. Trois mois et sept jours que je ne l'ai pas vu. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, jamais je n'étais resté aussi longtemps loin de lui. Mais maintenant, je vais en finir. Des flics surveillent la foule parquée derrière les barrières et de l'autre côté de la rue, les mutants font la queue pour se faire injecter l'antidote. Pathétique.

Quelques pas plus tard, je l'aperçois enfin. Mon cœur s'accélère brutalement. Ma main droite me démange. Je le regarde progresser au sein de la foule puis s'arrêter pour observer la file d'attente menant au centre médical. Déterminé, la rage au ventre, le sang battant furieusement à mes tempes, je m'avance vers lui et me pose à sa droite en persiflant :

- Tu veux ton antidote, tu vas rentrer chez ta maman, c'est ça ?

Bobby tourne alors la tête vers moi et me découvre. Le souffle court, la bouche légèrement ouverte, il me dévisage avec une réelle surprise. Je ne pensais pas revoir ces yeux infiniment bleus. D'ailleurs je ne pensais pas le revoir du tout. Au premier coup d'œil, je remarque qu'il a lui aussi changé physiquement. Il semble plus musclé et son visage a perdu de sa candeur. Il fait désormais plus homme mais en même temps plus sérieux et plus grave. Nous nous observons avec intensité durant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue avec détermination :

- Je suis venu retrouver quelqu'un.

Il tourne alors la tête vers le bâtiment et j'en fais de même. Mon estomac saute comme un fou au son de sa voix. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles que je ne l'avais pas vu. Pourtant, ma colère contre lui est bien présente et prête à être extériorisée. Soudain, je saisis la raison de sa présence ici. J'étais tellement obnubilé par lui et le fait de le voir, de lui faire payer, que je ne me suis pas attardé sur le lieu où je le trouverais. Or, maintenant, cela me semble si évident :

- Ah oui, c'est bon, tu cherches ta fiancée.

Je reporte mon attention sur lui et il en fait de même. J'en profite donc pour frapper là où ça fait mal :

- Elle doit le vouloir son antidote. Nulle comme elle est.

Ses yeux océan me lancent des éclairs et ses sourcils se froncent. Il est également en colère. Et j'aime ça. J'affiche donc un sourire satisfait et le regarde, me délectant de chaque parcelle de cette peau qui exprime la hargne dont je suis responsable. Ses yeux glissent une demi-seconde vers le bas et je les suis pour découvrir que Bobby Boy a serré son poing gauche et l'a congelé. J'active donc immédiatement mon mécanisme et abrite la flamme au creux de ma paume en narguant :

- Vas-y Iceberg.

Je ne lâche pas des yeux alors que lui descend à nouveau pour découvrir ma flamme. Lorsqu'il remonte son regard, je déclare en le contemplant avec toujours autant de profondeur :

- Fais tes preuves.

Je continue de le fixer. Il ne fera rien. Pas plus que je ne ferais quelque chose. Je suis tout simplement hypnotisé par le regard qu'il me lance. Jamais il n'en avait eu un pareil pour moi. J'y lis peu à peu de la déception et finalement, Bobby secoue légèrement la tête de gauche à droite en reculant et en se retournant progressivement. Tout compte fait, il détache ses yeux des miens et se détournant entièrement de moi pour se fondre dans la foule.

- Tu changes pas. T'es incapable de te battre !

Mais je m'adresse à un dos et bientôt, je ne le distingue même plus. Je vois rouge. J'ai été incapable de faire quoique ce soit. J'ai envie de le massacrer pour ce que je ressens mais j'en suis tout bonnement incapable. Je tourne donc ma tête vers le centre médical et extériorise enfin toute ma rage en tendant mon bras dans cette direction et libérant mes flammes. Les vitres volent immédiatement en éclat, le feu s'y échappant. L'intérieur du rez-de-chaussée a littéralement explosé sur le coup.

De toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme, je souhaite que Malicia soit dedans. Les gens se mettent alors à crier mais cette fois, de surprise et de peur, et non plus ce stupide slogan. Je profite de cette cohue pour m'en aller et rejoindre la voiture. Je me refuse à penser que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

Ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche, un premier contact avant le véritable affrontement. Car il viendra. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Je ne suis plus John pour lui. Je ne suis qu'un salaud en puissance nuisible et à exterminer avec qu'il ne commette d'autres monstruosités. Alors viens, Bobby, viens me chercher et extermine-moi !

Cependant, toi comme moi savons qu'il nous faut encore un peu de temps pour nous faire à cette situation mais lorsque nous serons prêts, nous nous retrouverons et suite à cela, il n'en restera plus qu'un. Et ça sera moi.

ξөөҖөөξ

Si j'étais en mesure de rire, je le ferais. Car le comique de la situation est quand même grandiose. J'étais persuadé de vouloir par-dessus tout le tuer et j'étais persuadé de sortir vainqueur d'une confrontation avec Bobby. Deux points sur lesquels je me suis totalement planté.

Magnéto avait réussi à faire passer mon dérapage sur le centre médical comme un attentat et s'en est servit pour alimenter la peur et suggérer à tous les mutants de se lever et de s'opposer à l'antidote. Content d'avoir pu servir.

Mais je m'en foutais royalement. Tout comme son discours, tel un chef qui motive ses troupes avant de partir à la guerre. Car la guerre allait bientôt commencer. Et c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

ξөөҖөөξ

- Ils prétendent nous guérir mais je vous le dis, l'antidote, c'est nous !

Les mutants présents en contrebas se mettent à brailler leur contentement.

- L'antidote à cette infirmité connu sous le nom d'homo sapiens.

Contentement de la foule bis. S'il savait à quel point je n'en ai rien à faire. Tout ce que je désire, c'est de trouver mon antidote. L'antidote à ma douleur.

- Ils ont leurs armes, bien sûr, mais nous avons les nôtres.

Magnéto glisse alors un regard en direction de Jean, juste située à ma gauche. Elle me met toujours aussi mal à l'aise celle là et je reste persuadé que quelque chose va pas tarder à merder la concernant. Elle est comme une panthère sauvage que Magnéto tenterait de dompter mais en vain.

- Nous allons les frapper sans merci, reprend Magnéto en fixant à nouveau la foule. Le monde n'aura jamais connu une telle furie vengeresse. Si jamais un mutant s'avise de nous barrer la route, il goûtera le poison qu'on nous réserve ! Nous irons sur l'île d'Alcatraz, et nous détruirons l'antidote à la source ! Et ensuite, plus rien ne saurait nous arrêter.

Les bras croisés sur mon ventre, je contemple cette foule en furie, pleinement satisfaite et nourrie des paroles du meneur par excellence. Rien que pour sa dévotion envers sa cause, Magnéto mérite d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. Mais moi ? Est-ce que je mérite ce que je veux ? J'aurais bientôt la réponse. Très bientôt, nous attaquerons Alcatraz et forcément, les X-Men seront là bas pour nous y empêcher. Et il sera là. Et j'obtiendrais ce que je désire. Je le jure.

Nous nous sommes donc mis en route pour Alcatraz. Mais notre destination étant une île, nous avons rencontré un premier obstacle. En fait, non, pas vraiment car Magnéto a résolu ce léger inconvénient en déplaçant tout le pont du Golden Gate jusqu'à l'île. Quoi de plus simple après tout ?

La nuit tombe très vite et nous arrivons enfin au bout du pont, reposant sur des débris métalliques et légèrement en hauteur par rapport à la cour du bâtiment qui s'étale à nos pieds. Je rejoins Magnéto, Quill et le Moche avec Son Casque en même temps qu'Arclight et Callisto. Cette dernière nous informe justement :

- Le garçon est dans l'aile sud-est du laboratoire.

- Au travail, décide Magnéto avant de me lancer un regard évocateur.

Je tourne donc partiellement la tête en direction de l'armée de mutants derrière nous et hurle à leur intention en accentuant mon ordre avec de grands gestes :

- CASSEZ-MOI ÇA !!

La bataille commence alors. Les mutants s'élancent à toute allure dans la cour et alors que j'allais les suivre, tout comme le Fléau, Magnéto nous arrête et lance :

- Ce sont les pions qui ouvrent le jeu.

Pas con. Il va falloir que je sois plus réfléchi si je veux mener à bien mon objectif. Je regarde donc nos pions se diriger vers les soldats déjà en position d'attaque.

- Les humains et leurs armes, grommelle Magnéto.

Il tend la main mais rien ne se passe. L'air embêté, il recommence mais toujours rien.

- Du plastique ? Ils progressent.

Je me mords la lèvre de nervosité. Voilà qui ne va pas nous aider. Mais quelque chose de plus grave me tracasse. J'ai beau regarder partout, je ne vois aucune trace des X-Men. Ne viendront-ils pas ?

En bas, les soldats tirent sur les mutants à coups d'antidote et nous les voyons tomber comme des mouches, perdant tous leurs pouvoirs.

- C'est pour cela que les pions attaquent avant les autres, relève Magnéto.

Les militaires nous prennent alors pour cibles et à l'instant où une pluie de fléchettes d'antidote allait s'abattre sur nous, Magnéto place deux grandes plaques métalliques face à nous, en guise de remparts. On a eu chaud. Et mon cœur va pas tarder à défoncer ma cage thoracique.

- Arclight ! Tes ondes de chocs ! Mets leurs armes en pièces !

La mutante s'avance donc et au moment où Magnéto laisse retomber les plaques métalliques, Arclight envoie plusieurs salves, neutralisant les pistolets et autres lance-antidotes des soldats. Le reste des mutants en profite pour se ruer à leur tour dans le combat dans des cris de férocité. Mais ils sont très vite stoppés par des éclairs frappant le sol et en regardant bien, j'aperçois une silhouette voler puis atterrir dans la cour. Tornade. Enfin.

De là où je suis, je ne distingue pas très nettement les personnes mais je devine malgré tout qui est présent. Tornade, Wolverine, un gros truc bleu poilu, Colossus, Kitty et lui. Il est là. Mon cœur va littéralement sortir de mon corps tant que mon taux d'adrénaline et de nervosité est fort à cet instant. Malgré tout, j'en déduis que Malicia n'est pas présente. Soit je l'ai bel et bien eu dans le centre médical, soit elle a réellement pris l'antidote et n'est donc plus rien.

- Traîtres à leur propre cause, constate Magnéto.

Deux groupes bien nets se sont formés, ainsi qu'un no man's land entre. Devant le bâtiment, les X-Men bien rangés, formant une ligne parfaite, et en contrebas du pont, nos mutants, un groupe désordonné mais nombreux et fiévreux, qui n'attendent qu'un ordre. Ordre qui arrive enfin :

- Finissez-les !

Nos mutants courent en direction des X-Men et le face à face est impressionnant. Wolverine se défend comme une bête et la chose bleue poilue est bien plus coriace qu'elle ne le laisse supposer. Magnéto se retourne et d'un coup d'œil ordonne le départ d'Arclight et Quill. Callisto se jette d'elle-même dans la bataille en prenant pour cible Tornade. Elle est folle. Elle va y passer à coup sur. Mais je n'ai pas le loisir de voir cela car mon attention est directement happée par un mur de glace formé sur la gauche, stoppant nos mutants de plein fouet.

Plus que jamais déterminé, je m'élance vers Bobby mais la voix de Magnéto me coupe net dans mon élan :

- Pas encore.

Je le fixe un instant et décide finalement d'accorder de l'importance à son avis. Jusqu'à présent, il a eu tout juste dans ses plans, alors pourquoi pas encore maintenant ?

- Rentre. Trouve le garçon, et tue-le, ordonne alors Magnéto au Fléau

- Avec plaisir, accepte-t-il avant de partir d'un pas lourd, défonçant tout sur son passage, même le mur.

Au fond, je discerne Kitty traverser le mur et donc s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment. Ça ou le suicide, même combat. Je ne la regretterai pas celle là. De l'autre côté, une série d'éclairs fulminent et en plissant les yeux, j'aperçois Callisto allongée sur un grillage que Tornade vient justement d'électrocuter. Ainsi finit la bonasse métisse.

- Cette guerre a maintenant assez durée, juge Magnéto.

Le mutant lève alors ses deux bras et deux voitures abandonnées, situées derrière nous, quittent le sol. J'écarte mon bras droit, active mon Zippo et vise les véhicules qui explosent et plein vol et s'écrase dans la cour, faisant des dégâts considérables. Nous répétons la manœuvre à plusieurs reprises, forçant ainsi les soldats et les X-Men à se replier. Afin d'augmenter ma puissance de frappe, j'utilise les deux mains et croise même, à un moment, mes jets. Je mets toute ma rage, toute ma haine dans ces flammes. Jamais je n'avais autant de ressentiment pour quelqu'un. J'avais je ne l'avais exprimé de la sorte. Et ça ne faisait que commencer.

Les voitures s'abattent dans la cour tel une pluie de météorites et bientôt plus aucune personne n'est visible. Soit à l'abri, soit mort. Je donne de plus en plus de taille à mes flammes et me laisse aller complètement. C'est la première fois que je ressens le feu avec autant d'intensité. Il me consume littéralement.

Soudain, sortie de nulle part, une forme s'avance et lance un jet de glace qui fige instantanément une voiture brûlée dans le ciel, l'obligeant à s'écraser à terre, sans exploser. Bobby. Il est là. Tout près. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Magnéto tourner la tête vers moi et un mot résonne à mes oreilles :

- Allez.

ξөөҖөөξ


	17. Chapitre 16

**_C'estr parti pour les remerciements :_**

**_--Aiedail Choupette, merci pour tes compliments et ouf, je suis soulagée d'apprendre que je ne fais pas de fautes lol ! Bonne lecture ! Biz !_**

**_--Catsumi, nan nan, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ton petit mot qui m'a ralentit dans ma publication !! Je ne répondrai pas à tes questions ... lis vite la suite ! Biz._**

**_--Toumies, alors, la fin du dernier chapitre était ... haletante ?? lol. Fonce lire le combat. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Biz._**

**_--Temptation, merci pour ta review et ... je pense que la fin va surpendre donc ... bonne lecture !_**

**_Ceci est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, que je publie dans la foulée ..._**

* * *

Ainsi donc, nous y étions. L'affrontement tant attendu allait enfin avoir lieu. Et me précipiter vers l'endroit où je suis actuellement. Mais que reste-t-il à faire désormais ?

Je ne souhaite pas que quelqu'un m'aide, je n'implore aucune aide car elle est déjà venue. Sous la forme d'un iceberg aux yeux bleus. Mais je n'ai pas su saisir sa main lorsqu'il me la tendait.

J'aurais du le suivre jusqu'au bout. J'aurais du affronter mes sentiments et mieux les gérer. J'aurais du. J'aurais du faire tellement de choses. Désormais, il ne sert plus à rien d'avoir des regrets.

Dernière ligne droite, dernier moment, dernier face à face. Dernière fois que nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Mais l'un contre l'autre.

ξөөҖөөξ

- Allez.

Remonté à bloc, remplit d'assurance, déterminé comme jamais, je descends les gravats et les débris du pont menant à la cour. D'un pas calculé et prédateur, je m'approche de lui et le regarde ôter ses gants en cuir. Gants qui vont avec tout l'ensemble en cuir. Pas mal la panoplie du parfait petit X-Men. Au moins, on peut dire que ça le met en valeur.

Son air résolu ne fait que renforcer le mien. Je suis persuadé qu'il veut la même chose que moi : que tout se termine ici et maintenant. Je me place donc face à lui tout en l'affrontant du regard, sans aucune once de pitié. Je n'en aurais aucune car il ne le mérite pas. Il a lacéré mon cœur et a fait de moi ce qu'il voit maintenant. L'ennemi parfait. L'adversaire par excellence.

Ce combat Bobby, cet affrontement, est l'aboutissement de plus de deux ans de fréquentation. Qui aurait su que cela finirait ainsi ? Il me dévisage toujours fermement et expire. Il est nerveux. Je le sens. Je le connais assez pour savoir comment réagit son corps à ce moment là. Je savoure encore une seconde cet instant, avec un sourire machiavélique sûrement ancré sur mon visage.

Maintenant Bobby. D'un mouvement de doigt, j'actionne le mécanisme dans ma paume et effectue un large mouvement en cercle du bras droit pour me donner la puissance de frappe nécessaire. J'accentue la force de mon jet de flammes à l'aide de la main gauche au moment même où Bobby lance vers moi sa glace, à l'aide de ses deux mains également.

Nos éléments se rencontrent en une explosion de glace et de feu à une égale distance de nos deux. Contre mes flammes, je ressens la force de sa glace mais je ne la laisse pas gagner du terrain. La pression me demande un effort intense mais je tiens bon, si bien qu'aucun de nous deux ne progresse. Résistant et poussant à la fois, je tente de le dominer sans me laisser dominer moi-même rien n'y fait. Ex æquo.

Pourtant, j'y parviendrai. Je l'écraserai car il doit en être ainsi. Je suis un dieu. Il n'est qu'un insecte. Je vais l'écraser. Il ne mérite que ça. Gentil Bobby Boy pacifique qui ne s'est jamais battu pour rien. Pas même pour me garder. Pathétique Bobby Boy.

Il ne mérite plus de vivre. Plus après ce qu'il a fait. Avec rage, je me remémore les moments les plus douloureux à ses côtés. Les cadeaux de Noël, les moments complices, cette fameuse soirée où il était bourré. Et je m'en sers. Je dévie toute ma hargne dans mes flammes et les fait gagner en puissance.

Le sentant courber sous le poids, j'en profite pour avancer progressivement en serrant les dents et ne diminue en rien ma furie à son encontre. Dès que j'en aurais fini avec lui, je m'occuperais de Kitty puis de Malicia, où qu'elle se trouve. Celles qu'il a considéré comme jamais il n'aurait pu me considérer. Celles qui ont eu leur chance et dont l'une d'entre elle a pu le toucher comme jamais je ne le ferai dorénavant.

Mon feu n'étant plus que le reflet de ma fureur, il atteint une intensité sans égale et Bobby flanche sur le coup. Ses genoux se plient et bientôt il en pose un à terre. Mes flammes le recouvrent désormais entièrement et je sens que la victoire est proche. Le peu de glace qui le protège encore du brasier de ma colère ne va pas tarder à céder et se sera fini de lui. De tous ces sentiments qui l'entourent et qui émanent de lui. Fini. Terminé. Á jamais.

Alors qu'il est sur le point de craquer, je crache :

- T'es largué mon pauvre Bobby. Faut peut-être que tu reprennes l'école.

Tout près de lui, je le domine de ma hauteur et de mon pouvoir. C'est la fin. Pourtant, il a l'air de tenir bon. Mais pas pour longtemps. Subitement, ses deux mains viennent agripper mes poignets. Deux mains totalement congelées. Comment …

Mon feu stoppe immédiatement du fait du froid qui se répand à travers mes mains et mes avant-bras et je lève la tête pour apercevoir un bloc de glace de relever. Un véritable bloc de glace. Bobby n'utilise plus la glace, il est la glace. Depuis quand sait-il faire une telle chose ?!

Incrédule et déconcerté, je suis obligé de lever les yeux pour le regarder et j'ai à peine le temps de le voir bouger. Tout ce que je distingue est sa tête se rapprochant à une vitesse extrême puis un craquement sinistre se met à résonner dans ma tête. L'obscurité s'en suit.

ξөөҖөөξ

Voici comment cela se termine. Ici s'acheva mon existence. Enfin, pas exactement. Mais ce fût la dernière fois que mes yeux ont été ouverts et je suis content que la dernière chose qui m'ait été donné de voir fût Bobby. Ice. Dans toute sa splendeur.

Je voulais le tuer. Je l'aurais tué. Si j'avais été le plus fort. Mais voilà, je ne l'ai jamais été. Et heureusement. Car désormais je réalise que je n'aurais jamais pu vivre avec le meurtre de mon meilleur ami sur la conscience. Le meurtre de celui que j'aimais par-dessus tout. Que j'aime. Car ce que je ressens pour lui n'est pas révolu et ne le sera jamais.

Alors je suis heureux qu'il ait été le plus fort. Il m'a tué. Et j'en suis heureux. Je n'imagine pas meilleure fin ni plus grand soulagement. Je vais enfin cesser de brûler. Enfin cesser de me torturer. Et de torturer.

Si seulement je m'étais effondré. Si seulement j'avais écouté mon cœur, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, et craqué. Peut-être alors que j'aurais vu les choses d'un angle différent. Mais non. Mon foutu orgueil et ma putain d'arrogance m'en ont bien empêché.

Je me suis retenu de m'effondrer. Je me suis retenu d'exprimer tout ce qui me consumait de l'intérieur et forcément, comme tout ce qu'on garde en soi, ça finit par nous ronger. Et nous détruire.

Je ne veux pas qu'on me considère comme un martyre mais ni comme un salaud. Je suis simplement St John Allerdyce, alias Pyro, un pauvre gamin désabusé qui n'a pas toujours fait les bons choix dans sa vie et qui a accumulé les erreurs.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de m'écrouler, de pleurer de tout mon soûl, de toutes les larmes de mon corps, pleurer pour toute la misère qui a entouré ma vie, mais je ne peux pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis là, plongé dans le coma.

Oui, je suis dans le coma. Á cause de Bobby. Non, grâce à Bobby et après avoir fait le point sur ma vie, je n'ai plus envie de lutter. J'ai trop fait souffrir, j'ai gâché tellement d'opportunités.

Je ne poserai jamais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne le prendrai jamais dans mes bras. Je ne me perdrai jamais dans la contemplation de ses yeux océan jusqu'à m'y noyer. Je ne dirai jamais ces fameux mots dont je ne suis même pas sûr du sens, ni même de leur portée.

« Je t'aime ». Qui mérite cela ? Et qui ne le mérite pas ? Qui a le privilège de prononcer cette phrase ? Et qui ne l'obtient pas ? L'amour est inconnu pour moi et durant mes instants de folie, j'ai eu l'indécence de rêver que Bobby m'en apprendrait la définition exacte.

En vérité, non. Personne ne m'apprendra jamais rien et je n'aurais jamais rien appris de personne. Une vie gâchée, en somme.

Mon enfance ne vaut pas la peine d'être évoquée, pas plus que mon adolescence. Ma vie se résumait à lui, et j'ai réussi à réduire cela en cendres. Après tout, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fais de mieux. Alors aujourd'hui, je baisse les bras et abandonne cette putain de vie.

Mes plus beaux moments, ceux que je pourrais qualifier comme « moments de bonheur » ont été avec lui. Mais il ne sert plus à rien de regretter maintenant. C'est trop tard. Et j'assume. Alors je tire ma révérence à ce monde, ferme mon Zippo pour la toute dernière fois et m'en vais rejoindre cet enfer qui me réclame depuis bien trop longtemps.


	18. Epilogue

**_Je décide de publier l'épilogue directement car ça vaut pas le coup d'attendre une semaine de plus pour ça lol . Et c'est plus agréable pour vous tous ! _**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

- On le perd !

L'infirmière bondit immédiatement en direction du corps inanimé, reposant sur le lit depuis bien trop longtemps, suite au signal continu émit par l'électrocardiogramme. Le jeune homme qui veillait aux côtés de la personne inconsciente, depuis bien trop longtemps également, se lève dans un sursaut et observe, impuissant, d'autres infirmiers pénétrer dans la pièce.

Le corps médical met tout en œuvre pour tenter de ranimer le mourrant tandis que le jeune homme fixe avec désarroi la scène, sans même réaliser qu'une présence féminine vient de s'installer à gauche et de glisser sa main dans la sienne.

Au bout d'interminables secondes d'acharnement et de lutte pour la vie, la sentence tombe finalement.

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire.

- Heure du décès : 17h46.

Comme dans un rêve, ou plutôt dans un cauchemar, les personnes présentes s'évanouissent, ne laissant dans la chambre plus que le jeune homme et sa compagne. Et le corps désormais mort. La jeune femme brune lève alors un regard vers son partenaire et lâche :

- Je suis désolée Bobby.

Mais Bobby ne se rend pas compte. Bobby a le regard fixé sur ce corps, sans même vraiment le regarder.

- Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de …

- Laisse-moi seul, ordonne le jeune homme d'un ton sec en détournant le regard vers la seule et unique fenêtre de la chambre.

La jeune femme hoche lentement la tête et obéit à cet ordre en retirant sa main de celle de Bobby puis en quittant la pièce, en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Les masques tombent alors.

Ne cherchant pas à se retenir plus longtemps, Bobby laisse affluer ces larmes qui l'avaient si souvent menacé depuis l'accident. Non, ce n'était pas un accident. C'était un affrontement. Une volonté délibérée de l'anéantir. Du moins, de le mettre KO. Allant jusqu'à le plonger dans le coma.

Avec lenteur, le jeune homme blond s'avance vers le lit et repose ses yeux sur le corps, devenu cadavre. Plusieurs sanglots soulèvent alors la poitrine de Bobby et il ne tarde pas à saisir la main de cette personne qui venait de le quitter. Bobby trésaille légèrement face à la tiédeur encore présente sur cette chair et cela accentue davantage ses pleurs.

- Pardonne-moi John, souffle-t-il tout bas, en fermant les yeux.

Culpabilité, amertume, horreur, tristesse, tout se bouscule à l'instant dans le cœur de ce jeune homme en pleine torture. Tout en ne cessant de pleurer, il se penche et apporte en même temps la main de John à ses lèvres. Avec délicatesse, il l'embrasse puis murmure :

- J'aurais du te sauver. C'était mon rôle.

Suite à une grande inspiration, il ouvre à nouveau les yeux et repose la main du mort sur le lit. Bobby se redresse donc et observe une ultime fois ce visage d'ordinaire si arrogant, moqueur, sur de lui, mais qu'il savait pourtant fragile, incertain et surtout extrêmement complexe. Mais maintenant, ce visage n'exprime rien. Absolument rien.

Jamais plus les yeux couleur d'automne de John ne se poseront sur Bobby et jamais plus ils n'exprimeront ce si particulier mélange de confiance et tendresse lorsqu'il fixaient intensément Bobby.

Résolu, le jeune homme blond relève la tête et se perd quelque part dans le mur blanc face à lui. Car il avait désormais une décision à prendre. Était-il capable de vivre avec le vide intense au fond de son cœur qu'avait créé la disparition de l'être qui lui était le plus cher ? Ou pas ?

* * *

**_Fin._**

**_J'avoue. Tout cela peut paraître un peu bizarre et surtout très triste mais je n'avais qu'un objectif : respecter et suivre à la perfection les films. Donc voilà tout ce qu'il peut se passer dans le cerveau de notre John durant les trois films. J'espère sincèrement que cela vous a plut._**

**_Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivit._**


End file.
